700 Days of Summer
by tehshogundude
Summary: Aki, Mikage, and Crow talk about their highschool lives and all the twists of it. YuseixAki, JackxMikage, CrowxMisty, and high sexual themes later on. M right now for CH 8 though T level in ch 9-15 when they come out.
1. Chapter 1

700 Days of Summer Ch 1 1/23/12

**Sorry it took so long to get started on this I have been really busy! But oh man I have a lot of ideas for this one. Now as I said this is a high school story but I am going use a lot of my own elements to write it. I am going to avoid as many clichés or cartoony things like you would see on a nickelodeon sitcom or MTV. Hope you enjoy. Special thanks to Scooby82101 for looking over this.**

The morning sun shined through the windows and upon my eyelids. I just rolled over and shoved my face into the pillow. I did not want to wake up, not yet. However eventually I gave in, realizing what day it was. I looked at a clock and jumped out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. After putting on my uniform which consisted of a red wine colored blazer and a black skirt with a grey stripe running through it I looked into the mirror. I looked like a complete and utter mess after my struggle to fight against fatigue from earlier. I started to brush my erratic hair and made it flow ever so elegantly. My hair, which was a burgundy color, flowed like wine being poured out of the top with a luscious look to it. I used a metallic hair piece that curled up the front and contracted back my bangs.

I looked in the mirror. I did not see myself. I see a woman. Not a girl, but a woman. I had begun to truly grow up. This is not like freshman or sophomore years where high school was cute, fun or crap like that. No… I was almost an adult.

"Aki! Are you almost ready?" Shouted a booming voice.

"Coming Papa!" I say with a sweet honey coated voice. I picked up my school bag and rushed downstairs. I ran into the table, the smell of egg and buttermilk was thick the air around me with a sizzle of bacon in there as well. It smelled delicious and it continued to tempt me with its aroma.

"I see someone's ready for her junior year?" My father questioned happily as he read the morning newspaper while eating some toast. My father has always been a kind man though still relatively uptight. He was always looking out for me, always trying to make sure I'm happy with my surroundings. However, I felt he sometimes went overboard with this as I can take care of myself.

"Yep I got all my stuff prepared and Mikage says she will meet me at the train station. Oooh! Pancakes!" I started to feast on the pancakes, hey when I see an opportunity I go for it.

"I made them for your first day. Now remember that the new butler will be here when you get back from school so please be kind to him." My mother said. My mother was the same as my father although not as protective. She instead taught me some tricks to defend myself and then I learned from there by myself.

By that point I finished my meal. "No problem. I'm curious to see what he is like. Oh Crap! Gotta go, sorry!" I cried as I ran off. I leapt out of the door, with the familiar sun now shining down on me with colossal energy in me in an attempt to get to the station before the bus comes.

My name is Aki Izayoi. That was my first morning of being a junior. I was halfway to becoming an adult. When you reach the halfway point in your way to adulthood you start to notice things differently and the environment around you can change as well. I was about to learn that in ways I could never imagine.

At last I reached the bus stop where a petite blue haired girl with short hair was waiting. I decided to play a joke on her and crept up behind quietly to her. When the girl looked back I catapulted at her and glomped her.

"Mikage!" I shouted out in joy. Mikage just stammered in confusion. "Aki, p-please don't do that."

"Sorry I'm just so excited! I'm pumped, I had a great breakfast and I am ready for anything!"

"I'm happy for you, but couldn't you use words to say that?" Mikage smiled at my excitement before we both sat down on a bench and looked down on the ground.

"Hey, what do you want to change the most?" Mikage looked over to me in confusion at the question.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I smiled as I moved over a bit, so I sat closer to her.

"I mean is there something you want to happen? Do you want to fall in love; do you want to raise your grades? What do you want to happen?" Mikage looked down on the ground and her expression looked grim.

"I just want the both of us to do well and maybe things will be better for you than the previous years." I smiled once again and put my arm around Mikage's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Hey don't worry about me, I can make it. Besides we know the truth and it does not bother me when they bring it up. I think this year people will just get tired of talking about it." Mikage smiled, she thought I was one of the bravest people she ever met and that I could get through a lot.

"What do you want to change?" I looked surprised and Mikage looked excited, wanting to desperately know the answer.

"I guess I want to fall in love." Mikage smiled warmly at this revelation. She found out her tough friend had a soft spot for romance.

"What?" I asked nervously as she continued her smile.

"Nothing I just find it so cute that you want to find love." I just giggled and sat back further.

"Yeah well I want to find out what is so amazing about it. I hear a lot about it though a lot of the romances I see at school are usually fake to begin with and break up so quickly. I want to find true love; I want to know what it's like. I want to know the true pleasure and the pain of falling in love." We both smiled simultaneously, I just told the truth and it satisfied Mikage's curiosity. There was nothing more for us to say. But she decided to continue the conversation.

"I think you will find it Aki, I'm sure of it."

"And who's to say you won't fall in love? I mean look at you! You are adorable!" When you took a look at Mikage, it's obvious why I said that. She had a small though still cute stature, her hair was soft and flowing like mine. She was also very kind and patient towards everyone although this usually meant people take advantage of her at times. However, usually when you describe her like this out loud to her she gets embarrassed.

This was one of those occasions.

Mikage blushed immensely from my comment and tried to hide her face. I always found it cute when she blushed so I decided to glomp her again. I hope this year she can stand her ground, I didn't say this; just wished for it.  
>"Awwww! You're so cute!" Mikage tried to wrestle out of my grasp, but we both had to stop when the train had arrived. We both got on eagerly and headed off to our destination. The place where although it may seem familiar as with the previous two years, this year things were going to change. And not just for us or the school.<p>

But for everyone around us. 

When we finally arrived at the school, it was as busy as it had been last year. Students covered the grounds around; you could barely make out a word that they or even what you were saying. It was one of the tamest forms of chaos we had ever seen. So we just made our way to our advisory class, trying to get through the masses. Eventually though after climbing up two flights of stairs, running through the halls looking for room 356, we finally made it. We opened the door and we saw everyone in the class chatting endlessly. However, when we entered, some of the class looked at us in silence. Mikage felt uncomfortable about it but I whispered to her that everything's going to be fine. Since no empty seats were right next to each other we sat separately. I sat near the front, next to a black and spiky haired boy with gold highlights. When I took a closer look at him I realized it was Yusei Fudo.

I have had little contact with Yusei over the years. I had the occasional class with him or the occasional partnership in some activities but really, I did not know a lot about him. Plus, unlike the other classmates who looked at me in silence, Yusei just took one look and then went back to a book he was reading. However, I thought to myself that this year, I am going to learn more about him.

"Umm hey." I said to him. He turns towards me, putting his book down.

"Hello." A one sentence answer. I could not even tell whether he was happy or upset because I had interrupted his reading.

"You remember me right? Aki Izayoi." He then smiled surprisingly.

"Of course I still remember, we had several classes together in the past. This year I can tell we are going to know each other very well though." He offered his hand out and I shook it. He seems a lot kinder than I expected. But before I could get to know him better, the teacher came in and everyone stopped talking.

"Sorry I'm late class; my car was not running this morning so I had to take a bus. But anyhow, welcome my name is Mr. Divine. I will be your homeroom teacher this year, which means I'll be completely useless." The class giggled at his joke. Though, in all seriousness, Mr. Divine was actually a pretty nice guy. I knew this beforehand as he used to be a neighbor of mine and would often visit. Heck, as a little kid I kind of had a crush on him but I since grew out of it. He was still a nice guy though, making good jokes and seemed to care a lot about us. Eventually though the bell rang and I went to my next class.

Resource seminar was next and I am glad I got that after advisory because in those two periods I could finish homework I forgot to do or do extra studying. However when I took a look at the class I saw that Yusei was in it as well. I thought it was a nice coincidence and just ignored it.

History:  
>He was there again! It's starting to get a little weird. Our history teacher, Mr. Yanagi, was a strange guy though also very fun. However, I could not pay that much attention to him as I was still focused on Yusei being there.<p>

Algebra:  
>I finally got a class with Mikage in it, but, again, so was Yusei! I sat in between them and I was still surprised I got another class with him. Even when I was chatting with Mikage, I still wondered why I had so many classes with Yusei?<p>

Double Biology:  
>Yusei is here again! Even though our teacher Mr. Akutsu Zigzix was one of the most bizarre people I ever met, he was not the focus of my attention. Although I did notice the most popular girl in school, Misty Lola, was sitting next to me. When she turned to introduce herself I was amazed at how beautiful she was. She had an amazing flow of black hair, clear blue eyes, pristine skin, she was amazing.<p>

English:  
>Guess who was in it? If you answered Yusei, no shit! He was in every class and I have no idea how or why. One other thing I noticed was a small, orange haired boy with hair that looked like a volcano erupting was writing something on a sheet of paper. When I took a look I saw that he was writing a song. He introduced himself as Crow Hogan and he seemed like an energetic but relatively nice guy.<p>

Lunch:  
>There were so many people in the lunch room, I did not bother to look for Yusei. I did find Mikage however and we sat down at a table where we were alone, until one person came up and asked if we could eat there. YUSEI! How is he in every class? Honestly! I did not ask him though as I did not want to come off as rude towards him, especially since I barely know him.<p>

Intro to business:  
>Yusei was there, nothing else interesting.<p>

Gym:  
>Yusei was there, end f story. I should not say that actually as Misty was there too, along with Mikage and Crow plus a childhood friend of Mikage, Jack. I have met Jack before and really sometimes he comes off as an asshole. He really seems like he is a jerk for no reason and whenever I asked him about it he always said "Mind your own business." Hopefully I could find out this year. Misty seemed to be chatting with a blue haired boy with a silly grin on his face, a very pretty blond haired girl with a French accent, a white haired boy who did not talk that much, and Crow. Later a girl with big glasses and green hair showed up and started chatting along with them. Though later the gym teacher, Mr. Saiga, came and he introduced himself.<p>

At the end of the day Mikage and I headed home. I asked if she wanted to come over to my house, but she said she had something to attend to. We took the train back and we parted ways. I got to my house and opened the door. When I entered inside though I saw my dad talking to YUSEI!

"Ahh Aki, you are finally home. This is our new butler, Yusei Fudo."

**How am I doing so far? Please review and let me know! Now a lot of the characters mentioned will play a bigger role later so be prepared. Once again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

700 Days of Summer Ch 2 2/1/12

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 2! I am so sorry it took so long! My thinkpad stopped working and I had to alternate between several other computers before my new alienware computer finally arrived! But any who onward! Please review! Special thanks to Scooby82101 for looking over this.**

**P.S: There will be some POV changes in the story though better than Roses & Stars.**

I just stood there in silence. Not a single word. Not from me, Yusei or my dad. How do you react to someone who is your classmate in E-V-E-R-Y class you are in suddenly becomes your butler and now you are going to see him 24-7? Eventually though I spoke up.

"Umm excuse me, what?"I ask while crossing my arms; it was obvious I was beyond annoyed.

"I said Aki this is our new butler, I am assuming you already met him?" My dad replied softly back with a twinkle in his eye. I narrowed my eyes because he always did that when he was trying to make the situation seem more like a joy instead of a hassle.

"Yes…He is in every class I have. Please explain why." I ask, my dad just sighed. He signaled Yusei to leave the room for a while. He nodded and went into the kitchen. My dad stood up and walked towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders, obviously wanting me to calm down; well judging by my scowl, I was not calming down any time soon.

"Well as you know I am always concerned about your safety. I mean ever since what happened six years ago…" I interrupted, my anger beginning to show in my voice. I pulled away from my dad while my anger began to show in my expressions.

"Dad! That was 6 years ago and I knew how to defend myself!

"Well yes, but I just don't want anything like that happening again to you, so I hired Yusei as sort of a bodyguard. I asked your principal to let him in every class you have." Now I was really pissed off at what he said. I knew how to protect myself and here he was going against what I had to say and hiring a bodyguard that I did not want.

"Dad this is not fair! You should have asked me first and even then I would have said no!"  
>My dad grew a heavy frown upon his lip. He never gained that expression much but when he does it means he is extremely disappointed.<p>

"Please give him a chance, he has very little money and he needs this job. I think it would be good to let him stay here and be able to live in standards he otherwise can't afford." My body froze at that revelation. I was surprised to find this out and I did not realize Yusei's thoughts when it came to the job. Now I felt a little guilty. Even though I wanted to reject Yusei, I did not take into account his financial situation. So even though I did not want it, I knew what I had to do.

"He can stay, but I won't acknowledge him as a bodyguard. When he is at school, he is a classmate and when he is here, he is a butler." My father smiled and gave me a hug. I knew my dad was always a softy so this is completely expected. I smiled at his attitude.

"Thank you Aki, you can come in Yusei!" Yusei stepped inside and stood in front of me.  
>I held out my hand and we both shook. "I have to go file some papers now, you young folk get along well now." He left the living room and went upstairs.<p>

Yusei turned around to take his luggage to his room. "For the record I did not take this job for the money." He said bluntly and out of nowhere while walking to his room. I looked back at the back of his head like you would if someone said their wallet tastes good. If he was not here for money, than why is he here? The question was eating me alive so later after he put his stuff away; I went up to his room.

I opened the door without knocking, as I was sure he did not realize there were locks yet. Luckily he was not changing or anything so he did not mind. Clasping my hands behind me, I raised a brow. "Soooo, why did you take this job?" Yusei looked at me and smiled. "That's what I want you to find out!" He left his room and went to the kitchen. Now I was starting to get a little irritated. So I thought up some ways of why he would be here.

My first test was to see if he wanted to work for my father just so he could get close to me and spy on me. I put a miniature camera that I got for Christmas one year and put inside a pair of panties. It was really embarrassing but it would determine if he wanted to spy on me for perverted reasons. I left it in the middle of the hall and I went to my laptop to see the feedback. Luckily Yusei did pick up the pair but to my dismay, he just put it in the laundry. So cross that off. Now I was starting to get really pissed. However the worst part is when Yusei came by my door and said, "You need to try a little harder than that!" He was enjoying this way too much.

That was the point where I locked my door and slid down. Nothing would work on this guy. So I decided to call up the one person I knew I could always rely on for advice. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed away. It rang for a while but then she finally picked up.

"Hello?" The ever familiar voice of Mikage said.

"Hey Mikage, it's me Aki. I need to ask you something."

"Ok but real quick, I'm in my car, on my way to something." I could tell she was hiding something but I did not care for now.

"Ok that dude Yusei, who was in our classes together, not only was he in every class I had but he is also my butler now!" Mikage gasped on the other line just like anyone else would.

"Why is that?" I just made an "I don't know" grunt.

"That's the thing when I asked him, he won't tell me. How do I find out?"

"I don't know, try thinking over it for now. Anyways I gotta go bye!" Mikage said rushing to finish. I just sat there thinking about why Yusei would want the job. But that was not the only thing I was thinking about; I was also thinking about where the hell Mikage was going?

**Mikage's POV:**

I had to keep it quick, I was almost there and if Aki found out, she would be asking a ton of questions. Whenever I bring up his name, she always raises an eyebrow and says he is a jerk and all that; but in reality, I don't see that in him to the degree she and other students describe him. He has had a complicated life, so that explains his personality but if people would just take a deeper look then they would understand.

I am talking about the man named Jack Atlas.

I had known him since childhood and even then he was not exactly a model student. His behavior was rather rude and tended to keep away from other students. I was one of the few friends he had and, sometimes, he acted like he did not want me around. Before I could finish my thoughts I arrived at his house, excuse me, mansion! The thing was huge, stretching far and wide as I parked and got out. A bit intimidating, I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by a short purple haired man with bizarre makeup that made him look like a clown. Yep, it's Jaeger. He sneered at me, obviously bothered by my presence.

"What do you want?" I kept up a positive attitude and expression despite his.

"I am here to see Jack. I was wondering if I could chat with him for a little while." He sighed, no doubt tired and called Jack. He reluctantly let me inside and I saw Jack appear at the top of the stairs.

Despite what he is like, Jack still is very handsome with an amazing physique for his age, cold violet eyes and a large stature. The complete opposite of me. He smiled lightly and I headed upstairs and entered his room where he sat down, tired and looked at me with his javelin eyes. "So why are you here?" He said tiredly. I bit my bottom lip for a moment.

"I was just wondering how your day was and if you wanted a chat." He ignored me for a moment as he rose and went to his closet where he took out a cooler. Inside were bottles upon bottles of alcohol; numerous brands littered the arctic box. This was one of those problems I mentioned before. Not just the alcohol though, but it's the reason he drinks. The reason he drinks sometimes brings him to the point of being drunk.

I sighed and asked cautiously, "So when are you going to get over it?" He stopped drinking the bottle while his eyebrows hunched towards the center; no doubt bothered by my question.

"As soon as he shows me who and where the hell they are."

I took a step back while clasping my hands in front of me. "Jack you know how difficult it is…" He interrupted me; standing up.

"No it isn't Mikage; he could just introduce me to them over the phone or take me to where they are, but every time…EVERY TIME I ask, he flat out refuses! Do you have any idea to what it is like to be living as an adopted kid with a cold hearted bastard who refuses to acknowledge he adopted you?" I was a bit intimidated by his rage but still remained calm.

"Jack… I am sure he has his reasons…"

Jack interrupted yet again.

"THEN WHY DOES HE NOT TELL ME ABOUT THEM!" After his outburst, the room was silent and Jack inhaled the air around him, using it all up for his words. He heard a knocking on the door with me raising a brow as he suddenly froze.

Then suddenly Jack's stepfather stepped in.

"Is everything all right?" He asked in concern. Jack looked to the bottom left, trying to avoid eye contact. "It's nothing Godwin." The older man frowned upon the uttering of that phrase, no doubt hurt that Jack still refuses to acknowledge him as a guardian. When he looked towards me, however, he smiled in delight. I bowed quickly, wanting to respect the man.

"Ahh Ms. Sagiri. It is good to see you again, how is your mother doing?" I smiled at his question.

"She is doing well. I'll tell her you said hi." Jack continued looking away. I glanced over at him; worried.

"Ahh well I apologize but you will have to leave. All three of us are going to leave for dinner soon; unless you want to come?" Bringing my attention back to Godwin, I smiled but shook my head.

"Sorry, my mother wants me to babysit my little sister, but perhaps another time." I looked over at Jack once again. "Good bye Jack."

"See you at school…" Jack muttered coldly. It felt as if my heart had been stabbed, but I bowed to them both before I ran out into the hall and down the stairs. I stumbled into Jaeger again. He snarled at me while I just smiled and bowed. I felt his eyes follow me as I got back in my car and drove off again.

This year I want to get Jack to get over his "crisis." Because of that he acts coldly towards everyone, he misbehaves at school (though gets admittedly good grades) and drinks often to which tends to leave him appallingly drunk. My hands curled around the steering wheel. I wanted him to get over his grievances the best he can and hopefully show him the world is very kind if he gave it a chance and to be a good person overall. I don't want him to become a wreck and reject everything; I don't want to lose him…I can't lose him.

I want to help him.

**Crow's POV:**

_Wrecking my legs just see your face  
>How much I love you won't slow down my pace!<br>I'm coming home after all off this  
>I want to see my wonderful miss.<em>

I raised my hand up to stop the band. Something did not click with me.

"Sorry guys, I think there is a problem." Sherry, our guitarist, looked at me like you would if your car would not start.

"Why; what is the problem Crow?" I looked at her grimly along with the rest of the band, Kiryu and Bruno who were looking at me worried. I scratched the side of my head nervously and I took a deep breath. "Well I think the lyrics seem rather…basic. Like as if a teenager wrote them." They laughed at my comment and it was a while before I had realized what I said.

"Dude I understand what you mean but we are teenagers, you can't really expect Bob Dylan from us." Bruno said and while I did understand what he meant, I still felt disappointed. I wanted to be really good, but I just felt like nothing fits. I mean that is one of the main reasons why we started the band.

I started this band a while ago, last year I think. We all got together thinking we could make great music together. While we definitely could play our instruments well and come up with a tune at least, lyrically, though, we were sufficiently weak. Our lyrics were basic, I mean they are not bad, but I just feel that were another teenage rock band, not worth recognizing.

Sherry Leblanc is our main guitarist and backup vocalist. She is freaking awesome at music, way better than me. She could play guitar very well and her singing voice has a wonderful gracefulness to it (her French accent of course helps). Sherry is also damn gorgeous; her long blonde hair flows from the back of her neck like a waterfall. Her face is seductive and her body matches up and when I first met her I thought she was a supermodel or something. She came to school and like anyone who moved to a new place she was nervous, but I made friends with her and introduced her to her then boyfriend Bruno.

Speaking of Bruno, he was our band's keyboard player and backup guitar player as well as the one who keeps our instruments in decent shape. He is kind of an idiot when it comes to social gatherings, but not that much of one plus he is a fun guy to hang out with. He always had this smile on his face, even in the worst situation and he always tried to cheer everyone up. I met him before Sherry and we were the ones who had the band idea. We were the Bulk and Skull of our school, we were kind of idiots but later we tried growing up when the band was started. Sherry later got together with Bruno, mainly because she likes his attitude and he always manages to cheer her up. I love seeing those two flirt with one another though at the same time I am angry. I think I was jealous that a guy like Bruno managed to get a girlfriend but not me, though still I am happy that a friend found love.

You might have noticed that I have not mentioned a drummer yet, well we do; his name is Kiryu Kyosuke. We knew little to jack shit about him and when we talked to him he barely spoke. We did not even know whether if he was shy or just cold. We managed to get him because we put up signs around the school asking about a drummer and he was the only one who showed up. Don't get me wrong, he is a great drummer but I thought he was really confusing.

Our band is called "The Raven Kings" because, hey, I'm a fan of birds. Plus a rule to indie rock is that you have to take two items that have nothing in common and combine them or something that does not sound like a band name. Examples would be Arcade Fire, Neon Trees, The Postal Service, Foster the People. We normally practice at my apartment which my family pays for. It is pretty small, but just enough room so that I can practice in the garage. Besides I don't have a car, only a motorcycle.

I put my bass guitar down and picked up my notebook from the ground. I opened it up and flipped to the page the lyrics were on. I took my pencil out of the notebook's spine and erased them. We needed something that not over 9000 people have used before us.

"Take a break you guys; I'm going to think of something better." They all smiled and put their instruments down. Bruno went over to Sherry and started flirting with her again and Kiryu is doing god knows what. I would pay more attention, but I was so frustrated by the song! What the hell could I use? Then suddenly two girls appeared at the entryway of the garage.

"Hey guys! I brought some pizza!" Chirped the black haired one with jewelry on her forehead, rocking tits and a sexy body. No doubt about it…was Misty. She had always been fan of our music, probably because it's so different than what she is used to. Her family is rich though she treats it like its nothing at all. She really does not like talking about her wealth. Hell, she does not even like talking about her looks. Well actually sometimes she jokes about it, but after tons of guys tried hitting on her, perving, etc. She just got sick of it.

I smiled and walked up over to her. "Hey, Misty, how was school today, I mean aside from gym because I was there?" She handed me the pizza and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Those stupid perverts! They haven't changed since the beginning, but it got especially worse today when someone was staring at my breasts and even tried to grope them today. I am fucking sick of it!"

I suddenly move my eyes up, not wanting to anger her. But in all seriousness I always make sure to treat her the way she deserves unlike those douchebags at school, though, like any guy, I occasionally slip into perv mode, though really, if you look at Misty, could you blame me? I feel sorry for her, she's an amazing person but all the guys seem to notice about her are her looks; I'm ashamed to say that I have done this in the past… But I try not to do it as much to respect her.

"M-Misty please calm down…There could be children around here." The other girl with large glasses and long green hair said in a worried tone. Yep, typical Carly.

Carly has always been sort of a klutz though not cartoony bad. She was pretty cautious about what she does and she had always been a little shy. She also worked as our band's advertiser and she also runs the school newspaper. She wants to be a reporter some day and I hope one day she does because she is a great writer. She always gives out good places for our band to perform or eat out, and she is not bad looking either. She normally hangs out with Misty because of how they got involved with our band.

Misty calmed down after her outburst, realizing the neighborhood around her. "You're right, sorry." Blushing a bit, she quickly changed topic. "So how is the new song coming along?" I frowned when she asked that question. She looked at me concerned.

"It sounds cliché and really not impressive. Basically it sucks." Misty put her hand on my back, trying to comfort me.

"Hey don't worry, you just need some inspiration. Try to find something great, who knows? Maybe something amazing will happen to you this year." I looked back into her eyes giving a small smile.

Little did I know I was going to get more than just inspiration for a silly love song.

**Aki's POV: **

I was still on the door, pretty much dead. I tried thinking up other reasons and yet still nothing! I just sighed; completely exhausted from thinking, a task I did not know was even possible. Eventually though, a knock came from the door. I asked who it is and of course it was Yusei the one knocking.

"Hey do you mind if I come in?" I got up and opened the door, he still had the innocent smile; a smile that meant he enjoyed every moment of my pain. I forced myself to smile back.

"So did you figure out why I am here?" I shook my head, anticipating if he was going to answer my question.

Suddenly though, without warning, he put his arms around me in a comfortable hug. I wanted to be scared, but his arms were so warm and comforting. "I took this job so I could be friends with you. A lot of the time I see you alone or you're only with Mikage. Whenever I saw you like that I felt sad and I wanted to know you and Mikage better. I knew you were a nice person, so when you're dad offered the job, I took it up. I want to be friends." I was taken aback by this. I should have been angry that he had been watching me for so long, but his words struck a chord within me. Was it because he was being genuine or was I really that exhilarated to know his reason…IF that is his reason.

He pulled back to look into my eyes. He had a wonderful expression of happiness that I did not need a mirror to see it, but I could tell that Yusei was more than happy about it. Okay, he wasn't lying…but why not tell me in the first place? Sighing, I simply smiled.

"Thank you Yusei...That means a lot to me, ever since...Err…Never mind, but thank you so much. Still I am not acknowledging you as a bodyguard!" I gave him the sternest glance I could muster, but he simply gained an even bigger smile on his face.

"No prob, we'll be friends only. And thank you Aki for giving me a chance."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review! Thank you Scooby once again and all the people who are watching this story so far**

**RIP: Thinkpad October 2010-January 24 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

d **700 Days of Summer Ch 3** 2/17/12

**A/N:Thank you so much for being patient, this story is getting more fun to write as it goes on! This story will take longer to update though not by much but I'm just saying be a little more patient (Trust me it will be worth it) Special thanks to Scooby82101 for looking over this!**

Mikage's POV:

It had been about a month since Yusei Fudo stepped into Aki's life so deep that it might as well had been in the Earth's core. The two had been getting to know each other over that period of time. At school he was especially helpful to her as he's great at math and there were times after school he helped her in the other subjects she struggled with. Aki even helped him out in biology since she has a vast knowledge of plants and animals. I had also begun to get along with Yusei as well! I was at first nervous about him, but later warmed up to him and we even started hanging out after school. Things were going relatively normal throughout (well as normal as having a butler in every class you have can be) up until this point. It was right after advisory and neither Aki nor I were prepared for what was to come.

Advisory had just ended, and naturally, like any high school, everyone was prepared to run out and get to their next class. Me and Aki had just left our room, while Yusei stayed behind because Mr. Sayer wanted to ask him some questions. Our next classes were not that far of a walk though just enough so that we could chat. The next period I had was home economics which was not too far from Aki's resource seminar class. So we had no worries while walking.

"So Mikage, want to do something after school today?" She asked me while we were on our way to our classes. Before I could answer her I suddenly bumped into an extremely large student in the hall. And I am not talking basketball tall. No, I am talking about he could probably be from one of those comic characters from the 90s with the ridiculously large muscles (think Rob Liefeld) was somehow real. He looked down at me as if I was trying to attack him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man said with a voice that sounded as if he hadn't had a glass of water in all his life. I stammered in fear and apologized countless times while bowing. Unfortunately that did not work. I was given a disgusting grin on his face, which caused me to quiver even more.

"You know it's quite rude ta run into someone. I deserve more than some stupid apology." Aki stepped in front of me, no doubt angry about the giant getting angry at me when it had just been accident. I stepped back further behind her as when Aki gets mad, it's best not to get involved.

"Would you cut it out? She did nothing wrong!" She says bravely, a couple of students surrounding us nodded and mumbled things, saying they agree with her or not, etc. Strangely though the guy reacted with surprise to Aki's presence. Now he looked angrier. Aki and I just looked at him confused.

"Hey! You're that bitch Aki Izayoi! You know he was a good friend of my family and what you did was really fucked up! You outta have the shit beat out of you!" All eyes were on us now. I looked over at Aki and she was shaking in fear. I knew someone was going to bring it up eventually just not this way and this loud. It brought back ad memories in the both of us and it's something we both would both like to forget but others refused to let go. Even some of the people around us suddenly realized who she was and were a little scared. Aki at that moment closed her eyes and turned around, l was surprised at her action and so was everyone else.

"You think that is enough to break me down and regret what I did? You clearly did not know your so called "friend."" She then walked off slowly upstairs. The giant tried yelling at her but she just kept walking on and on. Never looking back.  
>After Aki had left, everyone went back to their studies, kept walking to their classes, or whatever they had been doing before. I was not so content as I ran to the stairs though Aki kept walking on. I wanted to make sure she was all right and I could just see here from my floor.<p>

"Hey Aki! Where are you going? Your class is on this floor!" I yelled to her but suddenly she ran off. I was surprised by her action since this was the first time she had ever run from me, but then I noticed something on my face...A tear. I knew instantly what was happening and what to do.

I ran back to my advisory and thankfully Yusei was still there. I was practically out of air from running so fast. Yusei and Mr. Sayer were looking at me like I was about to fall over and die.

"Ms. Sagiri? What is the matter?" Sayer asked worriedly, walking over to me.

"Aki...She ran off...some jerk...was insulting her…ah… about the "You know what"...I need your help to find her. She is on the upper floors." I say whilst I try to catch my breath. Sayer suddenly froze in his place, Yusei looked worried and confused no doubt unaware of the incident that occurred six years ago.

"Don't worry I will help you find her, I'll check the upper floors and the roof. Yusei, west of the second floor and Mikage look for her on the east. Give me your cell phone numbers; I'll call you if I find her. I'll also call your next class Mikage and tell them the situation." He says quickly, no doubt worried sick about her like any close friend of a family would.

We split up soon after that. I looked anxiously around for her. I peak into classes and places where she would be. The closets, the bathrooms, anywhere. Sweat was coming down my head. The constant clicking of shoes filled the halls along with the constant opening and closing of doors. My breathing was heard throughout the various corridors of the floor and the longer I searched the harder the sound became and eventually grew weaker. I was almost about to collapse.  
>Where are you ,Aki?<p>

Crow's POV:

We were in the hall during Multimedia class. Me, Kiryu, Sherry and Bruno were shooting a music video for our project. We were making a video about how awesome school is... Ironic, ain't it? We were just about to start filming when all of the sudden, Yusei just came running out of nowhere. I knew Yusei was normally a very determined guy who always focused on a job ever since kindergarten, but my god not like this! So naturally I got curious.

"Hey guys I'm gonna see what Yusei is up to." Sherry looked at me bitterly.

"And how will zat help the project?" Sherry asked angrily; I looked away when I noted her French accent came up. When that happens, she was obviously pissed. Sherry is from France, so she would have an accent but she's traveled the world… So there you go.

"Sorry, it's just that Yusei is a friend of mine and I want to make sure he's o..." Suddenly we all heard a loud crash in the hall. We all quickly abandoned our equipment and followed the sound. And when we rushed over to the source, we saw two people flat on their backs. One of them with the recognizable hair of Yusei but the other I could not make out.

"ARGHH! Yusei what the fuck?" Never mind it was Jack.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Yusei said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I just got done taking a piss! What are you doing here?" Suddenly Yusei shot up like a rocket.

"Jack have you seen Aki?" Jack got up and dusted his uniform off and turned around. "No why? Now I gotta go back to class." Aki…why does that name sound familiar?

"But Jack! Aki ran off crying and Mikage..." Jack suddenly turned around. "What about Mikage?"  
>Why does that girl's name sound familiar as well? Eh?<p>

"Well when Aki ran off she..." Jack ran over and lifted Yusei up by his collar. "What happened to Mikage? TELL ME NOW?"  
>What the hell is going on?<p>

"Calm down Jack, she just ran off to help look for Aki." Jack put Yusei back down slowly. "Thanks...Do you need help looking for her?"

Yusei nodded "Any help is good." We stepped forward towards them and they both turned towards us.

"We'll help as well. Where should we search?" They looked at us oddly, but when they saw me they knew they could trust my band mates. Yusei ran a hand through his hair thinking.

"Jack you go look anywhere you can think of, Crow your group should look around this area, and I am going to go back to Mikage to see if she found a trace of Aki." Then Yusei ran off.

"But Yusei..." Yusei was gone by the point Jack said the first letter of his sentence. Jack look extremely pissed at first but then ran around to find out anything he could about Aki.  
>What is going on with those two?<p>

Mikage's pov:

At that point I stumbled back into Yusei , I look into his eyes to see if he would respond with the answer I wanted. He looked down sadly at me and shook his head. I fell on my knees. I took my phone out and looked at it, hoping for a missed call in case Mr. Sayer found her. No luck. I squeezed the edges of my phone a little as I just wanted to find her and make sure she was ok. But as if on cue the phone rang and I picked up.

"Mikage, it's Sayer, I found her!"

Yusei and I clustered our heads together around the phone so we could hear from Sayer where Aki was.

"She's on the roof just above us, but there is problem." Yusei and I looked at each other confused before going back to the phone.

"What's the problem?" I asked confused. Divine paused for a moment as if he was nervous to answer.

"Just come up and you'll see." We hung up the phone and rushed upstairs. On the way up the sound of my shoes banging against the floor coincided with the beating of my heart. However I was not paying too much attention to those noises as I was asking the question in my head, what's wrong with Aki? The question plagued me as we continued running. No matter what it was the same thought ran through my mind. We rushed up the stairs and at the top I could see Divine by a thick glow of light. When we finally got up there we were both exhausted.

"Thank god you made it, she only wants to see you two for some reason. Whenever I tried to talk to her she shut me out, I don't know why." He looked into the open door leading outside. I could see Aki huddled up with her back against the door. She was in total silence, I could not tell if she was crying or not.

I nodded my head and told Divine to go back downstairs. He instructed to call if necessary and headed back downstairs. The two of us walked slowly towards Aki, we did not want to work her nerves up anymore. We both got on opposite sides of her. I could see remnants of tears on her face. I sighed sadly at the sight of the dried liquid on her face. We both sat down and crawled next to her, she just huddled tighter.

I whispered, "Aki are you alright?" She sat there in silence. I mentally slapped myself at the question since she obviously wasn't alright. I moved a little closer and put my hand on her back, trying to comfort her. She softened up but still obscured her face with her knees.

"Aki… I know what happened may seem negative but you saved me and my mother from him, don't regret that." I suddenly looked at Yusei and I realized that he might not have known what we were talking about. How would he? We barely talked about it and we might have referenced it but it was hidden in context so well that he might not have become curious.

"Yusei, in case you're wondering six..." He suddenly interrupted me.

"No matter what it is, now is not the best time to tell me the whole story if it brings back bad memories. Plus we should focus our attention on Aki." He cuddled up next to her in his attempt to comfort her. I was surprised by his understanding but turned my focus back to Aki, who took her head out of her knees and put her chin on them. She sighed heavily.

"Six years ago I was at Mikage's house, and her father just got back home. Her mother was worried sick about him coming home so late, and when he got back, he reeked of alcohol. Mikage's mom was terrified as when he becomes drunk… he becomes a monster. A monster that Mikage's family had been putting up with for 4 years and he was getting worse and worse with each day. Misako, Mikage's mom, did not care at first as they had been going through some tough financial problems then, but even when he got a new job and the family was doing better, he was still drinking. He had gotten addicted. He used to be such a kind man but then became a broken down monster in such a short time and when he got home..."

I cringed at that point and the other two just looked at me cautiously like Aki hit a nerve.  
>"Sorry I guess I just ruined what Yusei was trying to do." I looked back at her and steadied my body, trying not to look scared or weak. "No it's fine, but the thing is whenever he came home drunk he..." Yusei closed his eyes and looked downward, as if he knew the horrible answer.<p>

"He would...hurt me and my mother...We tried to get him help but he refused. He would come back and hurt us if we made a mistake or if he was already in a bad mood. That night I was upstairs with Aki as we were having a sleepover. When I heard what was going on downstairs, the sound of my mother's cries of pain and my father cursing with the sound of someone falling down to the ground. A reflex reaction to my father's anger kicked in where I planted my hands on the top of my head." I felt ashamed by the action now; I could have done more but now was not the time to think of what I could have done.

Aki cringed now as we got into her major role in the story.

"Aki knew about the abuse and decided she had enough. She told me to stay in my room, but I didn't listen and followed her. She went inside the kitchen and picked up a large knife, normally used for cutting large chunks of meat. She put it in her pocket and we walked into the front hall. And there was my mother moaning in pain on the ground with blood dripping off of her lips, her light blue hair messed up, and bruises across her body. Standing over her was my father who was holding his belt in a fashion similar to a whip. He must have heard us as he turned his sights onto us, and then cursed at me while he stepped closer to use the belt on me. But Aki sneaked up in front of him, took out the knife and stabbed him around the sides of his stomach, a place where it would not kill but render him helpless and in pain."

All three of us cringed at the thought of sharpened steel piercing someone's flesh. As if we were being stabbed ourselves.

"Aki rushed over to the phone and called the police. When they arrived they took my dad away, however, a rumor spread that Aki had stabbed him out of rage. The adults knew the truth although the kids refused to believe it. People had been afraid of Aki since then; people were afraid of me for being around her. Normally they avoided us, but—" Aki interrupted me. "But today was the first time where someone, who was a friend of his, got angry at me and wanted to hurt me."

My attention turned back to Aki, who had tears forming in her eyes. I continued to rub her back to make her comfortable. But she just pushed my hand away as if to say it was not helping.

"In all the years I thought people were just going to be afraid of me, not angry. Normally I'm very strong and I ignore hurtful comments. Today though, like that and directly in front of me." She suddenly planted her head back into her knees. Suddenly I head sobbing coming from her.

"I wish I had just called the police! I wish I hadn't taken that freaking knife! Why the hell did I do that?" Her knees were beginning to get wet from the tears out of her eyes. The tears were also dripping on her stockings, darkening them.

"Aki...don't say that...you stopped him from hurting my mother and me. You stopped him long enough so that the police would arrive and he would not get away. If you called the police first he would have covered it up and made a lie about me playing a prank or something." I shouted at her trying to knock some sense into her head. I hated that she was acting like this. I knew Aki did the right thing, she saved my family. Some tears were even forming in my eyes.

Aki looked back at me "But what happened after that? I became a monster to my peers and my father became paranoid about me. I hate what..."

"ENOUGH!" We both looked to where the sound came from and we saw that the voice was Yusei's.

"You think I give a damn about what they think about you. Most of them are complete strangers who probably never even met you. You in front of you! Here are people that know you very well! Hell, I have only been meeting up with you like this for a month now and even I know better! I don't care about what you did in the past! I care about who you are now!" Aki just continued to stare; we could not make out her emotion. "Y-Yusei." She stuttered quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her shoulder. I couldn't tell how it felt but I assume that it must have felt really warm and comforting. Still Aki's face continued to be blank.

"Aki when I was talking to Sayer, he told me everything about this. It did not change my mind about it even without Sayer pleading me to continue to treat you as a friend. I want to be your friend Aki. I don't care what the others say or even if their perspective will change about me. I just want to be there for you."

A faint blush began to appear on Aki's face. Her eyes were turning into a different expression.

"Y-Yusei..." Suddenly she turned around and wrapped her arms around Yusei in the same way he did.  
>"T-th-thank you." Yusei pulled Aki back a little to look her directly in the eyes. She was still sobbing but softer now.<p>

Yusei put his thumbs to the bottom of her eyes and he began wiping her tears away. "Shhh it's okay Aki. Don't cry...You've got friends here." At that moment, even with tears still coming down her eyes, she smiled. Yusei smiled back to her, relieved that she is happy again. Pretty soon they both looked back to me. I smiled with them.

The door opened behind us and we looked there which we assumed was Sayer. But to our (or at least my) surprise it was Jack Atlas. How in the world?

"Hey Aki are you ok?" He came in and looked exhausted. I don't know where he came from or how he knew about it.

"Jack how did you know about this, you're on the 2nd floor." I said with surprise which he smiled at despite his exhaustion.

"I heard about what happened to you downstairs, so I decided to help you find Aki. After all any friend of yours is a friend of mine." I was shocked to hear this from Jack! Here he was volunteering to help find someone he barely knows. When I looked over to Aki she looked just as surprised as I was. But then I saw her go back to the smile she had a few seconds ago.

"And it's not just me. Crow and his group are looking for you too. I probably should call him and tell him I found you." Right after Jack said that, two boys suddenly came through the door; one with exploding orange hair and other had smooth white hair.

"No need, we're here but call up Sherry and Bruno and let them know to stop looking." I rose from my spot and stepped forward. "Also call up Sayer and tell him the situation." The pale haired one got his phone out and looked down into it.

"On it." He quickly said. I saw the other boy turn to Aki and smiled at her. She moved back a little, I think she was still a little fearful, in case anyone like that giant would show up.

"By the way my name is Crow and this is Kiryu, in case we never met before Aki." Aki suddenly gasped which threw me off guard. I parted my lips to speak but she cut me off. "Oh! I know you; you're that guy in my English class that was writing a song. I'm curious to hear what it sounds like!" Crow looked down to the side in strange embarrassment. I blinked. I never knew Aki was interested in music, but I suppose having a songwriter in your class would pique your interest.

"Oh that song was crap. But my band has much better stuff, trust me. Actually why don't you all come by my house sometime for rehearsal on Friday. It's not just going to be you guys, Misty Lola is a fan as well and so is Carly." Aki smiled and stood up before walking past me. Crow held his hand out with Aki shaking it.

"I would be glad too! And how about you guys?" We all looked at each other and I think you could tell by our eyes that we all wanted to go and thankfully that was the answer. We all nodded.

"Hey, if Mikage's coming along then I'm in." Jack said giving a thumbs up before bumping his fist with his chest proudly. My face became very hot at his comment, I knew it wasn't meant to be romantic, but I'm that type of person that will blush at anything! I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat as I thought, briefly, Jack held a sliver of care for me. We were friends, longtime friends but there were times I had my doubts. But now though…

"WAAAAAHHH IT'S SO SWEET!" A high pitched voice cried out, easily catching our attentions. We looked around for a bit before following the noise and towards the sound's source. We saw it was Carly Nagisa hanging by the fence on the roof. I threw a glance over at Aki who gawked at the girl. She wasn't the only one wearing that expression now.

"The...hell?" Jack barked in confusion while crossing his arms, I don't blame him. She came out of nowhere and come to think of it, how did we not notice her before?

"Soooo any explanation of why you're there Carly?" Crow asked in the same confused tone as Jack although I couldn't help but notice a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Long story that I would love to tell, but look at the time." Carly chirped sheepishly as she got onto the roof. Confused, we all looked at our phones or watches and saw that it was only 10 minutes until the end of the period. We all started panicking, thank god for Yusei. He got us organized and got us started to head back to our classes.

"See you at rehearsal!" Crow yelled while rushing to his class with his quiet friend following him. Aki gave me a quick hug before rushing off with Yusei right on her tail. I looked over my shoulder to say goodbye to Jack, but he was already gone. I couldn't feel disheartened as I had to race to my classroom. Luckily I got back to class on time and Sayer did explain everything to the teacher, so no punishment. . I was relieved and surprised by the new fortune that had fallen upon Aki and I. Who knew this twisted event would have such a happy ending? I let out a sigh of relief as I sat at my desk thinking this. The day continued like normal up until lunch.

Aki , Yusei, and I were sitting at our table eating our food. We did not bring up what happened previously, I guess we were all trying to put it behind us. The giant, however, I sadly noticed was in our lunch period. He was staring at us the entire time, I guess he got in trouble which probably only antagonized him more.

It should be noted that throughout the lunch room there are televisions put up around. It only shows the news but the broadcast changes when there is an announcement from the broadcast club or an emergency. Suddenly the TV changed channel and on that screen was Carly herself. We all looked at each other in bewilderment, normally the club only broadcasts during advisory and for that matter so suddenly. Heck, a ton of the other students were in disbelief.

"I apologize for interrupting your normal broadcast. I seem to notice a lot of the students at this school seem to be confused about a certain subject." Carly spoke in a surprisingly grim tone, a complete contradiction from the bubbly, silly girl we saw earlier.

"A lot of you are confused about the subject of Aki Izayoi and the event 6 years ago." Suddenly the students started whispering amongst themselves, no doubt doubtful about what Carly was talking about. Aki started looking down grimly as well. Yusei put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm afraid that a lot of you think that Aki did the act on the basis of violence but I'm afraid it goes much deeper." Suddenly on the screen was us during the intervention! We looked at ourselves in disbelief at how she managed to record us and when. But I suddenly realized she was recording the whole time while hiding. I wanted to be angry but I noticed, while the recording played, a lot of the people who were once spiteful paid full attention and some of them had guilty expressions on their face. Many emotions were present: apathy, anger, guilt, sorrow and nervousness. Eventually when the recording ended Carly came back on screen. "I hope you understand now." Just one sentence but in a tone so dark that it left a cold impression.

Suddenly people walked over to me and Aki, apologizing to us. We were both surprised that so many felt this way. Mind you not everyone felt this way, some returned back to their meals or played it off like it was a joke but it seemed a majority did. But the most surprising to me was when the giant came over here and we both noticed surprisingly on his face, tears. Real tears falling down the face of the man who had towered over us and left us in fear.

"Hey I saw the video and...I didn't know that and even when people told me I thought it was a lie...but when I saw you and your friends like that, with them helping you and you crying, I just...I'm sorry." Aki looked bitter for a moment, looking at her food but turned to the guy and smiled. She stood up and, for a moment I thought she was going to strike him for what he had done, but she gave him a quick hug which really shocked me and especially Yusei.

"Hey it's no problem...everyone makes mistakes, Mr...?" Aki asked nervously not realizing we had not learned the giant's name yet.

"OH! Sorry, the name is Haro! Haro Nakamura! And from now on, I WILL BE A BETTER MAN!" Haro shouted it out loud which scared the both of us. I think we were more scared of him being nice than him being mean but we all laughed at his attitude. He seemed to have a much better attitude than what we first thought. I looked over at Aki, a wave of relief washing over me that the truth had finally been brought to light. But I saw she still looked uneasy while it seemed she was forcing herself to stay. I sighed inwardly, it would take time for her to get used to the positive attention. I don't blame her.

Suddenly though, we all saw Carly being dragged through the doors by two teachers. We all looked nervously at one another and rushed over to her. I heard one of the teachers say, "Now Ms. Nagisa you know what you did was against school rules! I'm going to have to give you detention this Saturday."

Despite this Carly smiled brightly as if she just woke up to a warm summer's day. "No problem, I will be there." Carly said in a good natured tone.

Before she left I wanted to ask her a question. Leaving my friends behind, I followed the trio for a few feet. "Hey Carly how did you know to come up there?" She continued her smile and turned to me.

"Oh I was told by that Yusei guy to help Aki. Not by recording her for the sake of recording but apparently to help clear up what a lot of people thought of her previously." I just stood in my place after that while Carly was being dragged to her class. I was amazed at how much Yusei cared for Aki. I then smiled at the revelation, I am glad Aki found such a caring new friend. Which got me thinking about the surprising care of another friend of mine...Jack.  
>I sighed, my fears coming back for him in full force. And because of those fears, I couldn't concentrate for the rest of my classes.<p>

While I was walking back home today I wondered about what I would do. He has been like this for years and no matter what I say he seems to disregard it. Eventually I came back to my house and opened the door and lying on the couch was my mother, sleeping. Her long light blue hair was dangling from behind the headrest of the couch. My mother and I had several traits in common, including similar facial features although some of the main differences are that she has a beauty mark on the lower side of her face. I smiled; she always works hard to support me and my sister. I often told her that I could find a job but she refused as she told me she makes enough and that she does not want to go soft. I walked over to her quietly and then rubbed her shoulder gently. She stirred a little before finally waking up.

"Zzzz..huh? What? OH! Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep! Sorry I got a day off, so I thought I would rest for a while. So how was your day?" She smiles at me warmly, despite what happened she always tried to remain strong and for the most part succeeded.

I gave her a weak smile. "Nothing much...but I do have a question." She pulled me down to sit on the couch with her. I felt a little nervous about telling her about Jack...how do you explain our situation to a parent?

"Alright Mikage, what is your question?" I looked to the right nervously, her smile disappears and she looks at me worriedly. I couldn't give away Jack's name to her. She already knew Jack as a nice guy when he came over. But I couldn't tell her the truth about him, otherwise there would be many problems and she would not let me go near him ever again.

"Well there is this guy I know…." But before I could finish she smiles again and interrupts me. "OH! You have a boyfriend? That's wonderful… but why do you look so nervous? Did he do something to you? Cause if he did I'm gonna kick his a—" I held my arms out and waving my hands frantically in front of me, trying to calm her down. I certainly did not want her to kick Jack's ass.

"NO NO NO! It's not like that at all! Well...he's not my boyfriend, but he has been acting like kind of a jerk lately." My mother had calmed down and had a look of understanding on her face. Her right brow arched up though.

"So what are you saying? Who is this guy?" I sighed heavily. I couldn't give away his name. My mother tilted her head curiously at me.

"I...I don't want to say his name...it won't be important." My mother moved a little closer and rubbed my hair to get me warm up to telling her. I still refused. "If you don't give me a name, I might not be able to help." I looked down sadly; I did not want to be separated from helping Jack.

"Please mom, it's really personal..." My mother sighed but gave a smile of understanding. I could tell that even though the fact that I was hiding it annoyed her, she understood that it was personal to me.

"Alright...So what do you want to do to with this "Mystery Boy"?" She said the last two words jokingly. I giggled a bit but then got back to my grim face. I took a deep sigh and prepared to explain to her. Even when you're a teenager explaining situations like that to your parents can be extremely difficult as well as embarrassing. I love my mother dearly, but she's already shown she wants me in a relationship with a boy. Badly I might add. I guess she wants someone to protect me? I have no idea.

"I want to help him. I want to show him how good life can be if he gave it a chance. He refuses to acknowledge that, but I want to teach him." My mother frowned now. She looked to the top right as if to say she had her doubts. I expected this; she had raised me for years.

"Well Mikage...people are hard to change. Your father during his days of drinking..." My mother started shaking a bit while her hands curled into fists; almost to point her knuckles were white. I put my hands on hers to calm her down. She looks at me and sighs again. "He refused all the help we tried to give him. But this guy might be a different case, so maybe you can help him out... Just…don't count on him completely changing." Her voice sounded tight as she said this but she still gave me a warm smile. I gave my mother a hug after that. I love it when my mother cheered me up like that.

"Thank you mom." You could hear her sigh a little from the warmth of the embrace. We separated after a few minutes.

"You're welcome...Now remember if you ever need help just ask. I care deeply about you Mikage and I love how you are willing to help people, but please remember that there are limits to how far you can help someone. And besides, if he continues acting like a jerk a good old fashioned kick in the ass will do good." She winked jokingly at me and I smiled at my mother's attitude. I loved my mom so much, she had attitude but was still all around kind and gentle...Well to us at least. Part of me wish I could be as bold as she was, but that trait hadn't been passed onto me.

Suddenly we heard a loud banging coming down stairs, I recognized those banging steps...It was my six year old sister, Kaoru. Kaoru had much shorter hair than me and her hair was a much lighter blue like my mother's. She had my father's eyes and she was a little atom bomb, full of energy. I loved having her as a sister...even on those days when she had a little too much sugar. My mother was pregnant around the time my father was arrested and Kaoru did not know about the incident until years later when she would understand the gravity of it.

"MOMMY! I'm hungry!" My mother stopped our hug and stood up; she stretched to get the blood flowing around her body.

"Karou I thought you said you weren't hungry a while ago?" My mother replied lightly while she stretched her arms over her head, Kaoru simply spun around and fell on the sofa onto her back.

"But I wasn't hungry back then. I'm hungry nooooow!" My mother rolled her eyes while I giggled at my sister's childish excuse, I felt peckish myself so I copied her. My mother glanced at me, telling me with her eyes not to teach my sister bad habits but she still wore a smile. Even after all we've been through, she still smiles…it shows how strong she is. So we all went to the kitchen and we started preparing dinner together. My mother and I cooked with my sister setting the dinner table. While we were cooking, I made my decision.

I wanted to help him.

I was not going to care what he thought; he needed to be shown what he was ignoring. I knew Jack could be a really nice guy if given a chance and he would give the chance back. I wanted to see him smile; I hated the fact that he was so angry towards almost everything. I wanted to get rid of the alcohol for it was not helping matters one bit, if anything it was making things worse. I knew what my father had become thanks to mounds of alcohol and I did not want Jack to become the same. I didn't want to lose him like I did with my father. I swore on my life that I would help him.

And nothing will stop me from doing that.

**A/N: Please review or comment, any constructive criticism is helpful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**700 Days of Summer Ch 4 **2/20/12

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here and boy I am loving writing this so far. I have a ton of great concepts ready, though while it will take a while for each chapter, the wait will be worth it. So please leave a comment or review please, any form of constructive criticism is helpful. **

Aki's POV:

One week after my meltdown last Friday, I was walking out of gym class with Yusei. The train was in repairs today so Mikage had to drive and lucky me had no form of transportation to Crow's place. Can't you hear the sarcasm in my voice? You could say as I was walking outside that I was pissed! I had badly wanted to go but all today I had no choice but not to. Hell, the only reason I got to school was because Mikage drove me. She couldn't drive me to Crow's since she has a club meeting today. Lucky me, eh?

I was muttering to myself and I think Yusei noticed my mood because as we were walking out he turned to me and smiled lightly. "Hey, Aki... I believe I have a way for us to get to Crow's house faster." As soon as he got to the halfway point of his sentence I looked back towards him. Anxious as a dog, I asked him how. He pointed towards the bike rack and there I saw it. A large motorcycle stood by the bike rack, resting in its place. The thing was huge and looked really old but strangely with a new feel to it. I guess it was sort of a restoration of it; I couldn't tell. I walked over towards it and inspected it, the text on the side said it was a Suzuki GT 750.

"You sure it's safe enough for two people?" I asked him, he put his index finger and thumb on his chin and stroked it. "Yeah I would say so, I carried other stuff on the back of it and never fell off, plus I have yet to find a problem with it."

"Can it get us there in time?" Yusei once again went inside his mind to think, it made me worried that he did not know the answer himself.

"It's fast enough, trust me on this. Next question, Meredith Vieira?" He said with a sense of confidence in his voice. I knew little about motorcycles and it seemed to me like he knew what he was talking about...still I was nervous.

"How can you be so sure?" Yusei sighed while smiling no doubt amused by question.

"Well considering that I fixed the thing up myself, and replaced missing parts etc. I am guessing it would be both safe and fast enough to get us there on time." I smiled at his comment before my eyes widened in surprise.

"You fixed this thing up yourself?" He smiled at my curiosity.

"Well a year or two ago, I found this thing in a junkyard in decent shape. I wondered why anyone would dump it there since it appeared to still be in good condition, so I took it home, cleaned it up, fixed up the engine and I also added better seats. I've driven it to school and back since. I don't like letting good things go to waste and I kind of want to work in auto repair so good technology does not get wasted." I smiled at his insight, he really cared a lot about what was valuable towards him and by the looks of it he does a great job. But as soon as I inspected further, I realized something. No separate seats, I would have to press up against Yusei's back while holding onto him for dear life.

I shook nervously at this while Yusei got the bike started. I did not say anything, as I did not want to let his offer go to waste but at the same time I would be on his back while riding. I would have walked but considering it was an hour or two away, that was out of the question. Yusei was confident with his work but it was also my first time riding a motorcycle, I hated getting in no way out situations.

"Hey Aki, you gonna get on or what?" Yusei asked casually, I rushed over and got on the bike. As much as I would not have liked to I held onto Yusei's back. "Are you ready, Aki?" I did not reply, I just continued shaking in my place. Yusei looked towards me; he smiled and put his hand on my head.

"Don't worry, the first time is always going to be frightening but once we drive off, trust me you will love it." I gulped and went back to Yusei's back, no longer shaking (ok, maybe just a little).

I held on tight and he drove off. The roar of the engine filled the air as we sped off. We got on the road and we were on our way. But I did not focus on the road as I was still nervous about being so close to him. You would feel the same if you were on the back of a friend who also happens to be your butler! However...the more he drove...some new feeling came inside of me and I even started to like it. As the side of my face rested on his back, I felt this strange but pleasant feeling more and more. I did not know what it was, but it felt nice. What was it?

The feeling of speed going across the roads, while being so close to them? The feeling of being on a motorcycle which was normally associated with rebels and daredevils coming into me? Or was it the feeling of being pressed up against Yusei? I did not know but it felt good. It calmed me down and I felt strangely comforted. While pressed up against Yusei I eventually closed my eyes gently while riding with him but continued my tight grip. I felt that we were driving off into the sky with the clouds beneath us. I just felt so...free.

However, eventually I reopened them once we got to Crow's house. "Hey Aki are you ok?" Yusei asks worriedly, I shot up like a rocket. "No I'm okay! I just haven't gotten a whole lot of sleep lately." Yusei laughed at my excuse but made his way to Crow and his band. I felt my forehead just to make sure I did not have a fever as I wondered why the hell I felt like that while driving with Yusei.

When I was done I walked over to the garage, the band was there tuning their equipment. Crow was writing stuff on a notepad, no doubt lyrics for his song...and below said notepad was a pile of scrunched up pieces of paper. I felt sorry for him; he looked really determined to write a great song but could never find a proper idea for it. He looked away from his notepad and saw me. He put down the pad and walked over to greet us.

"Aki, awesome, you made it. Sorry I'm still trying to think of something for the damn song." I smiled at his sudden enthusiasm, though I could still tell he was angry at his lyrical shortcomings.

"Sooo, where are Mikage and Jack?" Yusei asked curiously which caught both mine and Crow's attention. I looked around and he was right, neither of them had arrived.

"Well Jack said he had to grab something and Mikage said she would be here right after her meeting, so make your selves comfortable." He guided us towards some chairs in front of the bed and we both sat down. I noticed however that to my right sat Misty Lola. I knew Crow mentioned that she came here, but I wondered why. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to me.

"Ummm hi, I'm Aki, the girl that sits next to you in biology." Misty smiled at me and shook my hand.

"I remember you, I think we knew each other even before that. I think we met back even longer." I just looked at her confused. I had literally no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you remember my dad? Satoshi Lola?" My eyes suddenly widened and I analyzed her body just to make sure I was not imagining things. Thankfully, I was not.

"Oh my God! Yes I do remember you! Your dad was friends with my dad. I think we met when our dads had some sort of business meeting or whatever. Wow! Look at you, you certainly have..." I stopped midway as 1) I somehow knew this girl from a longtime ago and 2) I was afraid to say grown because well she certainly had grown...a lot...especially in her chest...a very distracting chest I might add.

"You can say it, trust me I get it all the time! It's something that runs in my father's side of family." I shake my head, trying to get back to reality.

"Sorry but you really have changed since I saw you as a little kid." Misty giggled at my observation.

"Time changes people, Aki..." Misty said softly towards me suddenly. I blinked and shot her a confused before a gasp left my lips. Shit...she caught me staring. I looked away with my cheeks becoming very hot. "I'm sorry, Misty I didn't mean-" I stopped short as she placed her hand atop my shoulder with a smile on her lips. "It's quite alright, Aki. I'm rather...used to it..." The last part sounded so bitter that I felt even guiltier, but she casted me a look of understanding. So I dropped it for the moment. We turned our attention back to the stage.

"Hey is something wrong guys?" Misty asks worriedly. Bruno looked back to us and sighed heavily.

"One of the strings on Sherry's guitar broke. It's gonna take me a while before I fix it." Misty groaned, disappointed at the lack of music.

"Tell you vat! I vill pay for dinner tonight. It's on moi!" Sherry shouted to everyone. Bruno put the guitar down and walked over to her.

"Well...ok if that's what you want to do. Hey Carly!" Carly came over like a Labrador retriever, ready for her duties.

"Find us a nice place we can order food from! Sherry said she'll pay." Carly put her hand on her head like a military salute and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Bruno looked back to Sherry.

"Are you sure? I could pay, really, it's no issue!" Bruno said nervously. Sherry smiled at him and in a move of shock for me, kissed him on the lips. I had not known then that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but I guess you learn something new every day.

"Thanks Bruno dear, but you can't change my mind." Bruno smiled and got back to trying to fix the guitar string. It kind of got me thinking about Yusei, fixing up his motorcycles. I doubt he'd let things go to waste himself.

A couple minutes later, two cars arrived and out of them came Mikage and Jack. The thing I noticed was that Jack brought a large cooler along. I then noticed that Mikage shivered a little when she saw the cooler. I just ignored it, thinking she was reacting towards the colder September weather. However then, I started to wonder though why Jack brought a cooler in the first place. Normally you use one of those in the summer but it's autumn but I guess he wanted to bring some cold drinks or something. Actually it was getting pretty cold, I should have brought a jacket. Now I even felt a rain drop on my nose, blinking I looked up and saw several more drops before it started to pour in heavy amounts. Everyone pretty much crowded inside to get out of the rain. We all got inside Crow's living room which, while not the biggest room, was big enough for all 10 of us.

We were all sitting around bored and right when Crow went to turn the TV on...the power goes out...yay. The pizza arrived sometime later and we all place it in the living room, so naturally after finding some emergency lights we all tried to think of something to do. Jack meanwhile took out some bottles of soda pop from his cooler and I noticed Mikage looking at the cooler confused. I don't know why as he's just getting soda like any other person. Is there something she wasn't telling me? This moment of silence continued until Carly finally came up with an idea.

"Say, why don't we all play truth or dare! It'd be a great way to know more about each other!" Carly said energetically, with all the glee of a four year old. Naturally some were on board with it while others were not ( i.e. Kiryu). However by majority vote we all started to play and because she made the suggestion Carly went first.

"Sweet, ummm, Bruno, truth or dare?" Carly asked, Bruno moved his eyes to the side for a moment no doubt worried about what the bubbly high school girl would come up with.

"Truth, because god knows I'm not gonna do whatever you tell me." He shuddered lightly. I'm a bit worried about what goes through Carly's head sometimes as well.

"Boo, you're no fun but let's see...Have you ever stumbled into a girl's locker room." Bruno blushed immensely, no doubt worried because he will have to tell his story. Naturally we were all paying full attention, Sherry especially. We were all staring at him as if he were an elephant that somehow got inside. Bruno looked understandably uncomfortable.

"Y-y-yes...In my freshman year I accidently went inside the girl's locker room instead of the boys. So when some of the girls were coming I had to hide inside a locker which overlooked all the lockers. The girls all started changing in front of my eyes and even worse...it was...the swimming unit." Everyone started cracking up at the story. Sherry especially cracked up, it seemed like she was more content with these types of stories. I also noticed a huge blush on Carly's face, which probably meant she was in the same period.

"Oh god, zat's rich!" Sherry said while lying on her back. Bruno gained an expression of both annoyance and joy. I guess that is how you would react to your girlfriend laughing at a subject like that.

"Don't vorry Bruno, it was not your fault." She said, sitting upright while giving him a kiss on the cheek. After that it seemed his remnants of annoyance were gone. Bruno smiled lightly before turning his sights back onto us, his grey orbs skimming across our faces.

"MOVING ON! Ok Kiryu, truth or dare?" We all turned to Kiryu, some of us still laughing but I think we all knew the dare Bruno wanted. Kiryu looked like he did not care and wanted to get it over with.

"Dare." KIryu said bluntly.

"I dare you to speak in more than two sentences for the rest of the night!" Of course he would say that as we knew little about Kiryu so that would be the dare to try and open him up. Some people like Jack, Carly, and Crow were even applauding him!

"Fine, I will try to speak using more words. Now Misty, truth or dare?" Well that was a pretty pointless dare. I sighed and cupped the side of my face, a bit bored.

"Ummm dare." Misty said calmly. Kiryu puts his leg on top of his knee as if he was James Bond.

"I dare you to give me a kiss on the cheek. Now pucker up sweet cheeks." I stand corrected. Kiryu, it turns out, can be a bit of a joker like Yusei but far more sadistic. Probably the reason you don't hear him talk so much, he likes to hide his evil! Forget James Bond, he is a James Bond villain, if he had a cat than he would stroke it!

"Carly...you're lucky I try to be as polite as I can." She said through gritted teeth. She crawled over nervously to his side of the couch, Kiryu continued to smile sadistically while crossing his arms. Misty, while shaking, kissed him on the lips. Kiryu smiled evilly while Misty's blush painted her face red. Everyone awed and laughed at the situation. Misty looked pissed.

"Alright now..." She started looking towards Yusei. I sighed in relief...until she turned and looked towards me. Well shit.

"Aki truth or dare?" Oh god I could not decide. She would either try to make me confess about something embarrassing or make me DO something embarrassing.

"...dare" I said nervously. Now the evil grin that once painted Kiryu's face painted Misty's.

"I dare you to take of Yusei's shirt and not give it to him for the rest of the game." I just sat there in silence while everyone started laughing, even Yusei.

"...I'm sorry what?" I sat there flabbergasted at the choice.

"Take off his shirt, either that or his pants." I had completely forgotten about one of the major factors of truth or dare when you are a teenager. The farther into the game, the more it gets naughty. They start out innocent or cute but then get perverted. I did not expect it to get like this so soon, God help me later on.

Well I knew what I had to do... Yusei turned around towards me and I nervously put my hands on the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up slowly and the more I went up the more I saw of his body. I began to see his six pack and then I started to get hypnotized by his body. I did not know why but I could not take my eyes off of his body. His six pack protruded out but still stayed so even. How is that possible? I always thought… When I got to his pecs, I saw how big and how well developed they were. I saw even more of his arms and the rough but tough muscle across them. The blush on my face was still noticeable as was the fact that I was so interested in his body. Hell, I put my hands close to his body just to feel his exterior.

"Ummm, Aki could you hurry up, this is getting kind of awkward." I snapped back into reality, and finally took his shirt off. Glancing over at him, I noted he was looking at me strangely though still smiling before I quickly looked away embarrassed. I could hear giggles from all around including some oooh's at Yusei's muscles. I turned my head towards my thighs in embarrassment, blush evident on my face. And yet while I was doing that I occasionally peeked at Yusei's physique, as if I was still taking his shirt off. I think Mikage noticed as she kept smiling lightly at me whenever I peeked at Yusei's muscles. Did she think I had a crush on him? I think that might have been the first time I got a little annoyed or unnerved by Mikage.

"Alright then, Mikage truth or dare?" I said to her. I saw that face of hers redden as if she was an apple ripening. She stopped looking towards me and looked towards the center of the room.

"D-d-Tr-dare." I looked all around the room trying to think of something good. I then remembered the ice box and how she reacted nervously towards it. It then hit me. The smile that could kill a thousand puppies graced my face.

"I dare you to serve Jack one of his soda bottles...through your mouth." Jack and Mikage froze in their place. They turned white and in their place before red took over the canvas of their bodies. Everyone else was laughing at the situation as any teenager would. Jack looked towards me as if he were insane.

"Aki...I will kill you." The dead puppy smile returned as I just paid full attention to the two of them. However I noticed he talked strangely slowly and with a strange slur. I just ignored it. Lucky for everyone else there was a bottle inside, I guessed that he drank all the rest.

Mikage while shaking walked nervously towards the cooler and picked up the bottle. She walked slowly towards Jack who was shaking as well. She took off the cap and looked horrified at the bottle. She put the liquid in her mouth while shaking still, drops of the drink fell on the floor. An incredibly bitter face on her mouth appeared. She put her mouth on Jack's and the liquid transferred into his mouth. Suddenly, I noticed a strange smell. I did not know what it was but I followed it. I found one of the stains from the drink on the floor. I smelled it and I shook up as Mikage did...whiskey.

By the time I looked back up her, the alcohol was in Jack's mouth and he inhaled it. Mikage, on the other hand, was drinking a ton of water to wash the alcohol out of her mouth. Tears were forming in her eyes from what I assumed was the bitter taste. Everyone was laughing at the situation. I wondered why Mikage did not tell anyone, I did not tell anyone because I thought there was reason. I grew ever more nervous. When Mikage sat back down I walked towards her, near her ear.

"I found out what that was. I am so sorry." Mikage looked back to me and smiled nervously.

"It's ok...You did not know..." She whispered to me. I felt horrible, I knew what alcohol meant to Mikage. However it was time to go back to the game but I knew we had to talk more about it later.

"Okay ummmmm Misty, truth or dare?" Misty put her index finger and thumb on the bottom of her chin thinking of what to do. She snapped when she made her decision.

"Truth." Mikage started thinking. I knew she would not pick anything naughty or harsh, Mikage was nowhere near like that. She would probably go back to the innocent phase.

"Why and how did you get interested in indie rock so much?" What a shock. Everyone else was awwing and booing, disappointed at the innocent question. Jack was an exception, he looked extremely tired. I wondered if he got drunk. Mikage also looked down in shame a bit, from the situation before and now.

"Well I got interested because...well...It is awesome to hear something different from what you hear from everyone else. It started when I heard bands like Dexter's Kin, Gay Dad, Best Coast, The Fucking Eagles and Arcade Fire. It just sounded like nothing else I ever heard and I got so into it. And when I heard there was an indie rock band at our school, I was excited. Plus they play really well." Crow blushed at Misty's comment and looked towards his feet in embarrassment.

"Yeah we have some good stuff but I still am trying to write the song that will define who we are, our magnum opus! The thing the album will be named after just something!" Crow said while standing up in excitement. People cheered for him and his energy. I smiled at his determination.

"Thank you, I have to go to the bathroom now. I'll be back." Mikage said standing up. Those words, she spoke them in such a grim tone completely unlike the usual Mikage. I knew something was wrong and I needed to go be with her.

"I gotta go too, play without me." I said standing up a little. The rest of the group went back to playing the game while Yusei on the other hand looked at me with concern. I whispered to him that it should be just me and he agreed. I ran off to find her around the house. I noticed the sound of light tears and sniffling and followed it. I went upstairs and the sound got louder. I walked quietly up to the door. I knocked lightly on it.

"I'm fine just keep going without me..." She said so weakly.

"Mikage, it's me Aki." The door opened slowly and inside was a pale, shivering and wet faced Mikage. I could not remember the last time since the incident where she was like this. I stepped inside and shut the door. I locked it so we could not be disturbed; this was something we had to discuss privately.

"I am so, so sorry Mikage, I should have checked that stuff or seen the signs." I said to her in apology. She stayed within the same state.

"It's okay...you did not know...but" She tried to continue her sentence but her hiccupping from her emotions prevented her. She hugged me and I felt her wet tears fall on my shirt. Her muffled wales sent chills down my spine. "I-I have tried s-s-so hard to keep J-Jack from alcohol. But, I gave it to him! Not only that but some got in my mouth!" I felt horrible, even worse than before.

"Why did you not tell anyone?" I asked in concern. She continued her wailing. "I want to! I really want to! But, it'll just make things worse. If I do tell someone it will ruin everything for Jack! I want to be his friend. I want to still be his friend even if I am the only friend he has." Now I was getting angry, that damn Atlas did he not know what alcohol meant to Mikage? Did he even know?

"Mikage, you know you should tell someone, even if it's only us. He's got a problem and he needs to be rid of it. Plus we can all be his friends even if he does drink. I think we can help him. What do you think?" Mikage looked up at me in a look of hope. I could tell she was trying to calm down.

"Th-thank you Aki." I smiled at her. "Good, now get rid of those tears. Let me know when you want to go back downstairs." She continued to wash out the tears from her eyes. We stayed there for a while waiting for Mikage to run out of tears. I continued to hug her throughout, comforting her. Eventually she stopped and she began smiling again. I smiled at her and she got up. She shook a bit but I helped her up.

"I think Yusei is beginning to rub off on you. This is like that time he helped you out." I blushed at her comment. But I was glad she was back to the Mikage I know.

"Sh-shut up, he is not! I just saw a friend in need." Mikage said ok while looking to the opposite side of me as if she did not believe me still smiling. While the comment did kind of bother me I was happier that she was the way she was before what happened. We exited the bathroom and made our way downstairs before bumping into (a still shirtless) Yusei.

"Yusei? What's going on?" Yusei looked extremely worried.

"What was in that stuff that Jack drank? He's drunk! I think we can even smell alcohol from the wet spots on the floor!"

We both gasped in shock at Yusei's revelation. All three of us ran downstairs back into the living room. When we entered we saw a near dead Jack Atlas, face down on the floor. Mikage rocketed down to his level and held up his head. We could nothing but faint gurgles from his mouth. Mikage lifted him up and tried to carry him on her back.

"Hey Aki...help me out here!" I ran over to help her out and we both attempted to lift him up. Thankfully Yusei and Kiryu came too. We managed to get him on the couch with his face on the side so that he does not choke on his vomit in case he throws up. Yusei went to go fill up a water bottle for him. Misty walked over quietly towards us.

"So...how long has he been drinking for?" Misty asked in an unknown tone which I did not know whether it was concern or anger at Jack. Mikage looked at Misty nervously and sighed.

"Months…maybe even years now. I have been trying to tell him to get off of it. But he won't listen to me." Misty walked over the poor girl and put her hand on her shoulder. Mikage looked up to her and she smiled kindly.

"Don't worry I'll help you get him off it and everyone else will too but now I think you guys should get him home." Mikage nodded and all four of us picked Jack back up. We dragged him outside and Jack was beginning to break my arms. He was so heavy but he could not do anything as he was completely knocked out. His shins were grinding against the ground, he was so heavy! The rain had stopped by now and thank god too. We put Jack in the back seat of Mikage's car with his head tilted down. I got his keys and gave them to Yusei.

"I'll drive Mikage, Yusei you dive Jack's car home. Luckily you can put the seats down to put your motorcycle in." Yusei nodded, not having much of a choice. I got back in the car, Mikage was in the back with Jack holding his bottle of water. She knew she could not do much in his current condition but she was ready.

I started the car and drove off onto the road of the night. I kept my full attention on the road, even though I was worried about him just as Mikage was I knew I had to focus on the road otherwise we would all get hurt. While I was driving I wondered how Jack managed to get the alcohol. I decided to interrogate Mikage about this.

"Mikage, how does Jack get all this?" I could not look back to her but I could tell she was uneasy with telling me.

"He...uses a fake id. One that he abuses due to a printing error at the DMV that says he's 18. The DMV knows he is 16 but the license says otherwise." However while I was still listening to Mikage, I honestly was beginning to feel angry at Jack. This guy is one of Mikage's closest friends yet he drinks while she is around. He was completely ignoring what alcohol did to her father years ago. I my hands gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Mikage remember, you have to get Jack off that stuff. You have to tell him, no demand it as soon as he wakes up or is sober enough." I said in a cold tone.

"...Yes...you're right." Mikage said softly. I knew she was nervous about this but it was time. She had to do this. The rest of the car ride was silent as Mikage got back to focusing on Jack who was beginning to stir up a little. He was waking up a little and hopefully he could lift himself up when we got back to the mansion.

Mikage's POV:

I instructed Aki on where to park and she put in back into the garage. Thankfully Godwin was out on a meeting tonight so we had no one to worry about. Jaeger always used nights like this to catch up on his favorite shows, mainly weird comedy shows from the 70s no one remembers. I waved goodbye to Aki as she and Yusei drove off. But before they did, he demanded his shirt back which Aki agreed to. However I noticed a blush one her face, could it be deeper feelings blossoming.

I gently walked through the corridors of the house with Jack on my back and supporting a little. Thankfully he was very quiet while tired so I managed to get him upstairs while Jaeger was watching some weird show with Jim Varney and some Japanese one hit wonder music duo.

When I opened his bedroom door I gently walked over to his bed and threw him down on it. He reacted with surprise as anyone would as I locked the door.

"Mikage? What the hell happened?" I did not turn back to him. I just stood there by the door only staring at it.

"Jack, seriously, it needs to stop." I could not see what he was doing but I could tell he was shifting around.

"What needs to stop?" My fist curled at his question. I was beginning to feel angry.

"You know what...Go flush it all down the toiled." I normally was not one to use language such as that but then I just felt so angry at him. Here he was trying to deny what happened.

"Mikage, no it...it helps me..."

"Jack no it doesn't. I have seen you get worse and worse throughout time. I am not angry...but I am disappointed. You are so much better than this but you continue to make yourself a wreck...You are just like my father was, ignorant of people trying to help you." I interrupted him; I could not take it anymore. I just said that flat out and in a bitter tone. I wanted to slap him across the face for getting drunk, with me around and him trying to deny it. He knew what alcohol meant to me.

"What will happen if I continue Mikage?" Jack said in a bitter tone. I thought it would not come down to this but I sighed and told him what I would do.

"Jack please,... If you don't stop I won't see you ever again, I won't even acknowledge you...just like you are doing to us now." I said that in a tone so could it sent shivers down my spine. I looked back towards Jack to see his reaction. I saw him on his bed just sitting in silence looking guilty towards the ground. I wanted to feel sorry for him but I knew what had to be done. Jack took a deep breath and finally answered.

"Alright...I'll stop..." My expression did not change. I wanted him to prove it. I pointed towards the closet with the cooler that contained more of his alcohol. I saw inside he put all the extra bottles from the 2nd cooler he brought to the party inside. He went towards his bathroom dragging the cooler by the ground and I went along. After many stumbles he finally reached the toilet. He used his bottle opener to open every bottle and can he had. He dumped them in one by one bottle after bottle. Beer, whiskey and scotch of different colors and brands were poured in. He could not even flush them at once as he had to flush on several occasion just to get rid of them all. Eventually we were left with a cooler full of empty bottles and cans. He looked towards me but I still did not change my expression.

"Promise me you'll try to get along with Godwin Jack." Jack sighed nervously and looked towards the ground but nodded still. I gave him a light smile...also his mouthwash to clean out the scent along with something under the sink to wash out the smell of alcohol from the toilet.

"Do I have to? I'm drunk..."

"Hey this is what you get...Also Jack." He looked towards me, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek, making sure to avoid his alcohol laced mouth. He blushed and no matter how much he tried to cover it up, I could still see it. "Thank you. I gotta go now, make sure to drink a lot of water and I'll throw out these bottles for you." He smiled lightly but I could sense that he was tired. I felt a bit nervous so I told him to just go to bed and gave him the plastic bottle full of fresh water. I made sure he drank a good chunk of it before I left, waving goodbye.

As I was walking downstairs with the cooler full of bottles and cans I wondered if Jack would keep his word. But then I remembered that no matter how much of a jerk he could be, he still kept his promises. I guess that's his weird sort of code but still honorable. After I got rid of the bottles I started driving home, I had already told my mom that I had dinner over at Crow's but not about the incident. This was something that Jack needed to solve and no matter how much he would not like it, he would have to find help himself. Although I might give him a few pointers...Okay I would help him out as well, as would everyone else. What are you gonna do?

When I finally got home the living room was surprisingly quiet. Normally I hear Kaoru running around or my mom watching her soap operas. So…what is going on? I now could see my mother sitting on the couch, but she looked strangely bitter. Then I realized something, I looked down at my watch, I was late coming home! I told her due to the power outage I would stay a little longer but due to me getting Jack home I came later than I expected.

"Mom, I can explain!" She turned towards me. She kept her bitter face but I could sense some worry in there as well.

"Please do." I took a deep breath, I had to explain the situation with Jack while still keeping his name a secret.

"That mystery boy I told you about fell unconscious so we had to drive him home and I forgot to tell you because of what was going on. I was making sure he was ok." My mother still had the same expression.

"You did the right thing but please stop calling him mystery boy, I know its Jack." My eyes widened and my jaws dropped, how did she know?

"Let's face it, he is the only guy friend I can think of, who you would care this much about." Yep, my mom could always tell when I was keeping a secret, she read me like a book. I think that's why she became doctor, she could tell all the nerves and emotions just through movements of the body. She was not a hospital doctor, she was a nurse on the weekdays and clinic doctor on Saturday but she could still be a hospital doctor although she says she is not that experienced.

"Alright, I can deal with you being out late and hiding his identity. But I want to know something. Why and how did he fall unconscious?" I shivered in fear, I knew if I told her about how it happened she would freak out. Heck, she might have even gotten angry at Jack. But I had to tell her.

"I...well...he f-fell down and-" I began wringing my hands together as an attempt to calm myself down but the stern look on my mother's face was clearly evident she didn't believe a word. I sighed and looked down sadly. "He became drunk" My mother shook in fear, her eyes widened and her skin became pale. I walked over to her and put my hands on hers to calm her down.

"But Mom, I'm getting him to stop. We threw away all of his alcohol and he promised to stop drinking. In fact, all of my friends, including myself, are going to make sure he never drinks again." She turned to me, calming down a bit. Her face remained the same and I grew more and more unnerved.

"I could tell you that you're forbidden from seeing him. I can take your car and keys away from you. I can even send you to that private school your grandmother was talking about... But it wouldn't matter, you would find a way to be with him and help him." I took a step back from how monotone she sounded. Before I could speak, my mother lifted her hand; silencing me. 'I say this because I went through the same thing with your father.' I bit my bottom lip while my mom gave me a weak smile.

For a moment, I was afraid she was going to say papa had started out on the same path Jack was on. If that was the case... "But I assume Jack is more willing to listen to you?" I raised a brow while nodding. My mom's smile grew a bit more. "Then there is a sliver of hope for him..."

I look up and opened my eyes in shock. My mother's smile grew a bit more but different than what she had recently. I ran over and hugged her on the couch

"Mikage, while I'll let you see him, remember that you should pay attention to what he does. He might try to get some but you should never let your guard down and if he breaks the deal then punish him."

I pulled back and smiled at her while nodding. "Thanks and don't worry, I won't let him get a away with a single sip. And before you ask, it does not involve me kicking his ass." My mother smiled at my energy, I knew no matter how much of a fragile flower I could be, I had to be strict with him...without any ass kicking.

"However Mikage, remember that although you should not allow him to drink now, he can still drink in the future when he knows how to drink responsibly." I nodded my head, as much as I would hate to admit it but I do know some adults who do drink but are still kind people throughout.

"Mommy, what's alcohol?" We heard small squeaky voice say. We looked around the room until we saw Kaoru standing by the door from the kitchen to the living room.

"Kaoru...alcohol is a drink that only grown-ups drink. It makes them dumb, ugly, angry and say really silly things." My mother said calmly trying not to go into too much detail for the 6-year old.

"Isn't that what you say about the president people on the TV?" My mother and I cracked up right there. I was not expecting that from my little sister but hey I guess kids say the darndest things. Kaoru got a little angry from us laughing, thinking we were laughing at her but we cleared it up for her. I looked at my mother who looked completely happy right there. If you saw her now, you would now believe that she was abused. My mother's strength always was shown throughout her actions. She is currently at some of her strongest and right now with Jack, I must be strong. Even though I am nowhere near my mother's level, I must be strong. Just like her and Aki...

I suddenly remembered that Yusei and Aki were riding home together. I smiled lightly at the thought of those two riding together into the night. I thought that Aki was hiding some deeper feelings for Yusei. I did not whether I was right or wrong but maybe something was happening to those two while riding home.

Aki's POV:

Oh my god I am on a motorcycle, in the night, holding onto Yusei's back. This sounds like something from a cheesy teenage romance movie. But strangely I could totally see why they constantly write things like that. Remember that feeling I told you about earlier? Well it was back again. However the feeling felt different as I felt warmer than before. Was it that I could feel Yusei's again? Was it the thrill of riding through night? Or was it all of those feelings along with the familiar elements from earlier? I did not know or care as it felt strangely relaxing. I continued to hug Yusei's back and started to close my eyes, comfortable with my position. However eventually I felt the bike slowing down and I began to wake up. We had arrived back at the house.

"Ummm, Yusei I don't know how to thank you for being so helpful and helping out with Jack." He stood up and I got up too. He held out his hand. I did not know what he meant but I put my hand on his before he pulled me towards him, to do the thing I least expected.

He kissed me on the cheek, for five seconds straight. I blushed immensely form that. He kissed me out of nowhere. I did not know whether I should be happy or angry at him. He walked back towards the door. I just stood there in place in shock from his action.

"There you go, that's all I wanted to do. Consider a gift between us." He said with a cocky smile and tone. I snapped out of my hypnosis right there and grew a bit angry.

"Y-you jerk!" His smile remained.

"Well did you enjoy it?" I stammered a bit in confusion.

"Well yes, but wait, HEY GET BACK HERE!" I ran after him inside and when we got into the living room I managed to tackle him down onto the floor with his arms pinned down to his sides.

"Aki, calm down! It was just one on the cheek. I know people who do it all the time, and don't worry I would not steal your first kiss. I was surprised a bit, that he would take something as important as my first kiss into consideration.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." I said quietly.

"Now do you think, you could get up this is not exactly the most comfortable pose." I looked at our position and stood up immediately. Dark blush covered my face as I apologized to Yusei. He looked towards me and gave me a gentle smile.

"This is the reason I love hanging out with you, lots of energy and a really sweet." I smiled at his comment while the blush was still on my face, I can't remember the last time anyone besides Mikage offered a compliment like that. Yusei was one of the kindest people I had ever met; he was handsome and extremely intelligent. It was hard to find someone with all three traits. I did not know why but around that time I began feeling a warm feeling around him.

Little did I know that that feeling would torture me later on.

BA/N: please leave a comment as constructive criticism is always helpful. The story is getting more and more interesting isn't it? Well be prepared for CH 5/B


	5. Chapter 5

700 Days of Summer CH 5 3/3/12

**Aki's POV:**

I was standing on a balcony outside. The stone of the balcony made me feel that I was standing in mid air. In front of me laid an ocean in pure black but with white streams across it from the moonlight. The breeze felt cold against me and it blew my dress to the left of me. I looked down on it, a red strapless cocktail dress that went down to my shins. My arms were covered in pure white gloves that even I could see in the dark of the night. I then suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see a man in a white tuxedo with black pants. I looked up further to see that it was Yusei.

"Aki, what is the matter? Why are you not inside with everyone else?" he asked me with a sense of sophistication and worry in his tone. I smiled lightly at his concern.

"I just went outside to see the moon. It looks amazing." We both looked back up towards it. A full moon shined down upon us while we were engaged by such a simple but still complex figure.

"Yes..It truly is. However,." I turned to him, confused by what he was going to say. He then turned to me and put his index finger and thumb on my cheeks. He smiled dreamily at me while I just stood there confused.

"It shines nowhere as beautiful as you do." I froze. Where did that come from and why? I don't recall Yusei ever being like this before.

"What are you saying, Yusei?" He chuckled at my curiosity and put his hands on my shoulders. I was starting to get scared but still interested in what he was doing.

"Aki, I love you. I have been trying to hide for a long time but I felt now I needed to tell you!" my eyes widened at his statement. He was in love with me? How did that happen? Suddenly though those questions did not matter as we drew closer together and my eyes started to close. Our lips were getting closer and closer.

"Aki..."

"Yusei..."

My eyes shut as our lips touched then. A jolt of electricity coursed through my body; my eyes flew open them as a scream flew from my lips as I shot upright in my bed. My breathing coming out in uneven pants as sweat beaded down my forehead. I look around the room and I saw that I was not at the balcony. I looked on the floor and saw an old romance manga down there. Oh great, it was starting to come into my dreams. I sighed heavily and got up to take a bath.

Normally when I am in panic or worried, a hot bath would usually calm me down. However even when The water was up to my chest and my hair was untied on the water, I did not calm down. I felt my forehead again, was I sick? Nope that was not the answer. I laid my head on the back of the bath and started wondering why Yusei was in my dream? Of all the people, him? True, he was a very nice guy but why him?...Then it dawned on me, a question that I did not think of/wish I thought of.

"Am I...in love with him?" I submerged into the water and screamed under there. I let out whatever oxygen I had down there. I came out from under the water with it only an inch below my nose. I breathed in through my nose and out and I began to wonder what I should do. I look towards the phone that was put near the bathtub and I knew instantly who to call. I got up and grabbed the phone off the receiver and started dialing.

The phone rang for a while and I was tapping my fingers against the tub, growing more and more nervous. The more the phone rang, the more I started shaking, I needed help right there. So when the phone stopped ringing my heart stopped in both excitement and fear in that I would have to tell the person I called all about this.

"Hello?" Said the Honey coated voice of Mikage. While I was excited I was worried as well. How the hell was I supposed to explain this to her.

"Hey...Mikage, it's Aki." I said quietly, it kept getting more awkward by the second.

"Hey what is it?" She asked in concern. I decided to just say it to get it out of my system otherwise I would never tell her the situation..

"I...Think...I...love...Yusei." I just said his name flat out with all the breath I had. Selling all in that sentence was bad enough but what made it worse was the silence right after. 5 seconds of dead air. I was starting to grow worried.

"Awww, Aki that's wonderful!" She said in pure delight. While I was happy that she complimented me like that, I needed to explain more of the situation.

"THINK, Mikage, THIIIINK! I don't know if I am really in love with him. I do have dreams about us..." Mikage then interrupted me, no doubt excited about this conversation.

"You have dreams about you two? How cute!" Mikage said like a little kid who just saw a stuffed bear in a toy store.

"Moving on! I don't know what to do! I like him as a friend, I don't know about love though! I just can't decide!" Mikage and I both calmed down for a little bit as Mikage started thinking.

"Hmmmm, I know! Why don't you two go on a date!" Now I got a little annoyed.

"I said I don't know if I am in love with..." I said in a bitter tone until she suddenly interrupted me.

"No, no, no! I meant like you go on a date and decide there! You get to know him more as the date goes on and t the end of it you can make your decision." I paused for moment and then thought about the idea. I began to think it actually did make sense and was not a bad idea at all. I smiled a little and went back to the phone.

"That actually sounds like a good idea! Thank you so much Mikage! Now do you think you could call Sherry and Misty to see if they could get me ready for the date tomorrow? No offense but I need real experts when it comes to dating and looking really good on the first date." I heard her giggle through the speaker.

"I'm not offended at all, I will tell them immediately. But, go tell Yusei about it too. He is the guy this is about after all. Call me again after because I will get Yusei out of the house while you get ready tomorrow." She said in a calming tone.

"Thank you, bye!" I then hung up. Whenever me and Mikage talked on the phone, she always seemed a lot more confident than when you talk to her in real life. She could rarely talk like that in real life so whenever I hear her talk so confidently it's always a little jarring. But as I got out of the bath I changed my focus towards Yusei.

As I exited my room and walked down the stairs slowly, I grew more and more cold and frightened. How do you tell someone you want to go on a date with them. Even if you don't word it out like it's a date you still feel like it's one regardless. Eventually I made it in the living room and I saw Yusei cleaning up...with his shirt off. Ok, he must have the ability to read minds because he is just teasing me! He was doing regular housework like dusting the top of the fireplace and polishing trophies and that pointless piano every rich household seems to have.

"Hey Yusei...why is your shirt off?" Might as well start with that. He put down his brush and turned to me and I saw his chest and abs again. I don't know what it was about his body that attracted me, so much but I was mystified by it and I start looking endlessly at it as a cat when it sees something new in the room. As I looked I noticed it was still the same from that night three months ago. That's right, that dream and his body have been torturing me for THREE MONTHS now!

"Oh some cleaning solution fell on my shirt so I took it off, I am going to get another one in a minute, though I'm in no rush as I'm not going outside at the moment. Well that answers the first question. But now for the 2nd and hardest to ask. I started shaking and Yusei was looking at me worried. Blush began to appear on my face. I took a deep breath and finally asked.

"Hey Yusei,...would you...like to go out with me tomorrow?" I said it. I got the question out of me. But now there was the question of would he accept. He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder which added even more blush to my already red face.

"I would be happy to! It's better than just sitting around all day! Tell you what, after lunch we'll go out." I sighed in relief before smiling with him.

"Thanks, I am going to check my email real quick, so you later." I rushed upstairs and went into my room. I collapsed on the bed, all my energy went into that one line. Step 1 was complete, step 2 was getting all the crap beforehand done such as homework. While it was winter break, we really had only one real assignment and luckily I got that over with. Actually speaking of break, Misty invited us all to go to a Christmas eve party the day after tomorrow so that was something to look forward too. But I instead put all my focus in the plan for tomorrow and started writing down ideas for the date. I wondered what Yusei was thinking. Was he thinking about the date as much as I was or was he being calm and controlled about it?

The rest of the day seemed rather normal, Me and Yusei made a bit of eye contact, smiled at each other. My parents however were getting ready to leave for a business trip, what a shock. Even though I love my parents were often busy which kind of sucked. However, I remembered that if not for them, I would not have lived in the same house so I had to respect them and besides they weren't busy all the time and we still got along.

However, while throughout the day while I acted normal, inside I was freaking out! I kept asking questions like where would he want to go, should he pay for stuff or me, where do we go for dinner, you know the usual crap. Whenever I asked him these he said he would be happy with wherever I thought was a fun place to hangout. Well, that was certainly helpful as well, really you still had to find something fun! Let's face it, if you bring most guys to a Forever 21 they will not be having a good time, however I wanted to bring him somewhere we could both enjoy. Later on in the day, ideas did come to me like an arcade but then another thought popped into my head.

Yusei was the only student other than Mikage to want to be a friend of mine. Even more nerve wrecking was the fact that I was going on a date with him! It had been 6 years since the last person I hung out with other than Mikage so I kept thinking to myself about being careful on the date. I did not want to come off like some clingy little girl who was afraid of losing one of her friends who was not afraid to talk to her after a rumor that she had tried to murder some. I tried to write down stuff I noticed he liked to see if I can think of something he would like to do and I did a few simulations to ready myself for when I talk to him on the date. Come to think of it, I had no experience with dating at all. I had only just realized that right there, so I grew even more worried. The closest I had come to dating were some bishoujo, bishounen dating sims on my laptop. Even then I knew there were not very realistic. Though it reminded me of one of the games based on that manga I was reading, the main guy actually reminded me of Yusei...

I fell on my back and started thinking up something to do after the arcade. But then I realized one of the many dating staples, the movie theater. I had no experience with dating but I even I knew that the movie theater is a great place for date. Just being a dark room, with entertainment in front of you and next to each other was a wonderful thought. I got to my computer to see if there was any good movies being released to cinema and thank god there was. A rerelease of Initial D which I knew right away Yusei would enjoy...but I also saw that the movie based on that comic I was reading earlier was in it as well. The movie was called "Sankuchuari ga daisuki Tsukiakari romansu!" Which from what I remember in English class meant "Love Sanctuary! Romance by Moonlight!"...Yeah...it's ok to laugh now. But, I was a big fan of the manga, the main girl was tough and independent and the Guy was handsome and sincere, a bit like Yusei...god damn it.

I went up to Yusei to tell him about the films and the situation. I asked him what movie he wanted to see.

"I would have to say...The romance one." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, the guy who loved mechanics did not want to see Initial D?

"I have seen that movie so many times now, it has gotten ridiculous. I want to see something new, plus I see volumes of that comic on your shelf when I have to clean your room so it must be good." I nodded and went back to buy the tickets but, started wondering if there was anything in the movie that yusei would like. Well the main character was a poor guy but after saving the life of the rich girl they become friends. He also is a big fan...of...motorcycles. After I bought the tickets I just picked up my pillow and screamed into it. Was the whole world pressuring me into loving him? I tried to calm down but I noticed that the day was going by faster, as if it time itself wanted me to go on the date and was impatient about it. And before I knew it, the day was over.

I tried to get as much sleep as I could that night, but I kept thinking about me and Yusei. Not just that one dream that was torturing me for months but new scenarios! It was never the same thing. It was typical schoolgirl romance, no a space opera, no a samurai epic where I was a princess, no better yet how about one we are we are teachers at a high school! I got some sleep but for the most part it was every teen girl fantasy I could think of that normally I would never have.

When I finally did wake up I took a look in the mirror. I looked like cap, just what I needed on the day of my first date. I took a shower to wake myself up and I began to wonder what yusei was doing as I did my usual routine. Was he thinking about the date as well? Was he worried about it? What was he doing? The thought continued as I walked downstairs in my bathrobe. But, as I walked down I noticed a strange but seductive smell coming from the kitchen. I was drawn to it like a dog when it smells meat. When I walked inside the kitchen I saw a table with a large buffet of god knows how many delicious things! Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns, too much for my own good. I looked towards the stove to see who cooked it, only to see Yusei flipping some pancakes in the frying pan. Okay, well then I knew what he was doing that morning.

I walked towards the kitchen counter and looked at the food like a cat does when it smells food. Yusei just looked at me and smiled. He put the food on the table and pulled out a chair for me.

"Is this just for us?" I asked curiously. "Well yeah you slept until eleven so I thought I might as well make brunch instead of lunch." I looked at the time on my phone and indeed it was 11:00 and I felt a little embarrassed then. But, I sat down and I piled my plate with bacon, pancakes, etc. Yusei just smiled as I did and I as I tasted the food he made, my taste buds were in heaven. They had a perfect blend of sweetness, zest and flair which made my taste buds have spasms with flavors. I was surprised that they tasted so good, if never was anything I was not expecting Yusei to be, it was a chef.

"You're expression is so cute, and in case you're wondering, hey I am a butler I need to learn how to cook, not just clean." I smiled at his comment, he was just too nice of a guy to be real. We just kept eating the food and occasionally chatting however later while we were cleaning up I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to answer it and before I could even say hi, Three people grabbed me and carried up to my room. One of them put their hand on my mouth so that I could scream for help. By the time we settled down I looked at them and saw they were Misty, Sherry and Crow...Crow?

"Ok, what the hell was that? Why did you grab me?" I shouted and Misty tried to calm me down by doing a chill out pose and shhhing.

"We wanted to make sure Yusei did not see what we were going to do. We are here to get you ready for the date." Misty said calmly. My eyes turned to Crow.

"Then why is he here?" Sherry put her hand on Crow's shoulder as if he was a product on an infomercial.

"Well we needed someone who knew Yusei in order to make you appeal to him...Also we needed suggestions for places you guys could go to." Crow nodded his head as if to say "Yeah, I am the savior of all this."

"Enough, let us get you veady." Sherry added. She reached into her bag as if it was a mad doctor's surgery kit. Out of it she pulled so many make up stuff, Clothes etc that I could not count. Crow stood over and made suggestions as they got ready. However before they started they turned to Crow and made him look away, I grew terrified at what that probably meant. But indeed I was right as they gave me clothes to change into and they looked away as well. I could barely see what I looked like while putting the clothes on and during all of that I wondered what Yusei was doing. I left him to get ready so he must be pretty worried.

Mikage's pov:

"Okay, so you sure this will work?" He asked me nervously I nodded and handed him the clothes.

"Yes Yusei, these are the type of clothes, Aki loves this type of stuff." He just smiled at my comment and he began to get changed into his clothes and I looked away with huge amount of blush on my face.

"I cannot thank you enough for doing this, I would be completely lost on what to do if not for you." I blushed again at his comment. Yusei called me up asking for advice on his date with Aki. I agreed and set up a plan with Misty, Sherry and Crow to get the two ready. I wanted their date to go well, as both are good friends of mine.

"Any suggestions for the date?" He asked me. I stroked my chin, trying to think of where aki would like to go.

"Aki loves Italian food so I think going to an Italian place would be a good choice for dinner. Out of curiosity where are you guys going beforehand?" By now, Yusei got his clothes on and I turned around to him. He looked great. He had a black muscle shirt which showed off his arms (which from what I saw at the truth or dare I thought she might like to see again). He had matching jeans which looked great on him and a red belt which made him look pretty cool actually. Aki generally like guys who dressed in casual but still with a sense of fashion type of clothes, so naturally this was the first thing that popped into my head.

"We plan on going to an arcade and later going to see a movie. It's based on that manga she likes to read. I knew that would be one she would badly like to see so that is the one I picked, plus I am curious to see what's in it." I smiled at his care for Aki's feelings. Normally I guy would try to pick a horror movie or something like that but Yusei really does care and heck it looked like he was fine without me but when I talked to him on the phone he actually seemed a little nervous so I decided to help him.

"Alright, it looks like you are almost done, just shave a little around the face and you will be perfect." He went to the bathroom to shave and I looked at my phone. I got a text saying that Misty and Sherry were almost done with Aki. I put it away while I waited for Yusei to come out.

Aki's pov:

"Aaaaand weeee aaaare DONE!" Misty said while finishing adding the blush on my face. She put the brush down and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Turn around, Aki, take a look at yourself." I looked at myself in the mirror and I shook my head in surprise. I never thought I looked all that good, I mean I thought I looked fine but nothing special, but my god, Misty made me look amazing. The makeup was done to a perfect level, not over the top but not unnoticeable. The blush made me look surprisingly pretty cute. The lip stick was a light pink which matched well with the gloss.

"Yeah zat is all nice but stand up and take a look at your clothes Crow and I found for you." I followed sherry's advice and stood up and looked in the mirror. I was amazed at the clothes they found. I was wearing a light pink denim jacket. I noticed that I was wearing a white skirt along with some black leather shoes. The buttons on the jacket were undone and I noticed I was wearing a black shirt. I also found a white beret on top of my head which matched well with everything else I was wearing.

"Alright just act natural when you see him, don't mention us at all! Listen to him as much as you want him to listen to you and all that." Misty said while handing me my purse.

"Also take natural with him and don't make it seem like you have no idea vat you're doing." I nodded along with what sherry said as she handed me my cell phone. They both began to push me out the door and needless to say, I was scared shitless.

When I was pushed out I looked downstairs and saw Yusei at the bottom. I slowly walked down and the closer I got the more I saw how surprisingly handsome he was. I mean, I knew he was already a good looking guy but he just looked incredible. His clothes looked great and had a sense of fashion but still relatively street. It looked very good on him. I noticed he looked at me surprised which by my guess, meant he was impressed or repulsed by how I looked.

"Wow...you look amazing." He answered surprised, which answered my question. I blushed at his comment and smiled lightly. By the time I got at the bottom of the stairs we had that awkward silence moment you have before a date.

"Well...should we head off?" He said nervously, I snapped back into reality and we walked out the door. As we walked out he went to get his motorcycle ready for us to get going. When he finally did we were off. As you would expect that feeling from months ago came back. But, I began to feel better than those previous moths. A calming, wonderful feeling, two times as good came to me. While grasping onto his back, I felt that I was returning to my dreams and I felt like we were flying through the air. It was surreal, but I was not complaining. I enjoyed the feeling so much and when we got to the main district for the date, I actually felt rather disappointed.

"So where did you say you want to go first? We got a hour until the movie starts." Yusei said calmly when we arrived at New Domino square. I looked around real quick, noticing all the busy passer-bys in the district. Everyone looks like they have a place to go but my mother always told me that they are looking for a goal. I guess you could say I am trying to figure out what my goal is, did I love Yusei?

"Well, I thought we could stop by the arcade first, it's not too far from here." I pointed towards the direction we had to go and walked over to my side and held out his hand. I was confused at first, I knew what it meant but I did not think this is what Yusei meant.

"Well come on, we don't want to waste time." Nervously, I took his hand we were walking through the city to the arcade. I knew what holding hands generally meant, but I just thought it was a harmless gesture then. But like the motorcycle ride a strange comfortable feeling came to me. His hand was warm and it felt like the heat was going through me during this cold December weather. Normally it does not snow here though it is still kind of cold which made me wonder why Yusei wqas wearing a muscle shirt. But, was I complaining? No.

Eventually we made it to the arcade and our hands seperated. While we were there we played numerous games both together and apart. I was actually having a lot of fun, playing fighting games, wining tickets at those luck games they always have and kicking his ass at DDR. But then, I saw it, the perfect game.

"Hey Yusei look over there!" he looked over to see an arcade machine. But not just any, a racing game, a motorcycle racing game for two people. Two life size motorcycle controllers on standby. I saw his smile turn suddenly sly.

"Are you just as good at video game motorcycling as you are at real ones?" I say in a mocking tone. He took a quarter our and flipped it.

"You're on!" We got on the bikes and inserted the coins. A menu popped up and we were selecting our bikes. Luckily there were gauges to tell me which bikes were good, so I just went for the red all around one. Yusei noticed his bike in the game and obviously went for that.

Eventually the race was beginning, My hand twisted the accelerator, itching to start. I saw my character on my screen, the lights came on. Red, I gripped the accelerator harder. Yellow, I start revving it up. Green, I speed off. I was speeding through the streets, but Yusei managed to get in front of me. I tried to turn right in order to crash him into an upcoming turn but he slowed down and instead I crashed. I grunt before I got back into the action, I twisted the nitro accelerator and speeded off again. I had only two left so I had to be careful. He was way in front of me, but I would not lose. Eventually, I started to catch up, on the second lap and he used one of his nitros to get in front but I did the same. One left, I had to that one when the time was right.

"Hey Aki, I can't make you eat my dust, because I'll be too far in front! I'm just too fast!" Yusei snarked. I knew it was time to get serious.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Yusei looked at me in confusion before crashing into a turn. I managed to tackle the turn but, Yusei recovered quickly and got up too me. We were so close to the finish line, and just when you thought Yusei would win, I used my last nitro. I speeded off into the lead and finished the race. Crushing Yusei. The screen announced me as a winner and I spread out my arms in victory. yusei looked at me calmly and smiled.

"That was pretty good, I guess I am more used to using my own bike." He gave me his hand and I shook it, I knew Yusei would always be a good sport.

"And to commemorate your victory, I will buy you something with my tickets." I blushed at his offer. I knew Yusei was a gentle men but he did not have to. I did not say he needed to it was just a fun game. But, no matter how much I said he did not need to, he insisted. forced me to turn around as he bought the prize. When I turned around, a big pink bunny was in my face.

"You like it?" I smiled at his gift, it was so cute! It had an adorable little red bowtie on its neck, I could not resist hugging it. He smiled as I childishly hugged the adorable plush. He then looked up in a sudden shock.

"Yusei? What's wrong." He then looked to me. "What time is the movie?" I looked at my watch and my jaw dropped as well. We rushed off to the movie theater, ignoring a lot of the other shoppers and wanderers in the district. Thankfully, it was not that far away from the arcade and we managed to get into the theater as the previews came on. We had no time for pizza or popcorn, we had to make do with a water bottle we had to share. Plus, we wanted to save our appetites for dinner later.

The movie itself was fairly long and it was pretty basic, poor boy meets decent living girl, fall in love etc. However what made it up were that the characters were the reason people read the manga. How they played out the story did not feel cliche. The girl was tough but kind, the guy was a joking but still likeable guy who knew when to be serious. The supporting cast were fun, it was just an all around good love story. 

I of course was paying attention to the screen for a long time and loving the characters. I was curious about how Yusei and felt so I turned to my left to see him and surprisingly, he was paying attention to the film as well. 'Maybe not as interested as I was, but it was still nice that he was paying attention. However, I turned back to the screen too later.

Pretty soon, the big moment came, the balcony scene. It was beautiful as it was in the manga, if not better and I was glued to the screen. Everything was perfect, it was my dream time ten, it was indescribably good. And, believe it or not, I was tearing up, I really was. Tears were coming down my face a little, as the scene played out. I was sniffling, trying to hold back my tears. but then an unexpectedly good feeling came, coming from my hand. I looked down to see Yusei's hand on top of mine. I smiled, at how he cared for me, trying to comfort me during the scene. I turned back to the screen and held onto his hand in return. His hand was so warm, I loved it.

When the scene was over, I turned back to him. "Thank you Yusei." He turned to me.

"Oh, you're welcome." He said smiling. "That scene always got to me in the comic, so your hand felt wonderful." He suddenly looked confused and shook his head quickly.  
>"Oh,ummm right. You're welcome." I was confused about why he responded like that but we turned back to the movie.<p>

The rest of the movie played out normally but I kept thinking back to when Yusei held my hand. I had never felt anything like that from any other guy, holding my hand or not. I wanted to hold his hand again for that feeling to return. I put my hand on top of his and he turned to me. I smiled at him while he did the same. While we did look back at the movie, I think we both kept thinking about each other through out.

When the movie end we both stood up and stretched. The movie was fairly long at about 2 hours but sometimes it felt longer than that. I then look at my watch and then realized we had no place for dinner. Yusei stroked his chin thinking about where to go before snapping his fingers in realization.

"I know a great Italian place nearby. I go there occasionally and the food is great." I smiled and nodded. I loved Italian food and II could not wait to go to a resturant I had never been to before. We got on the motorbike and road off to the place. When we arrived, I took a look at it. The place certainly looked interesting, I understood that Yusei's budget was not the best for a long time but it surprisingly looked good. I saw a family eating a pizza inside and it looked damn delicious. Yusei stood in front of the door and held out his hand basically telling me to get my ass in there. I took his hand, smiling and went inside.

We managed to get a table thankfully sat near the back of the resturant. We started out with some pieces of French bread (The irony). However normally when you start out with the finger food is when you start talking about life, indeed that was true here as Me and Yusei started talking about well god knows what while waiting for the waiter.

"Soooo after highschool what are you going to do?" I asked Yusei while picking up a piece of bread.

"Don't really have a plan, most likely car and motorcycle mechanics or testing. You?"

I stroked my chin thinking. "I don't know, heck I don't know if I want to go to college or not! I probably want to become a voice actress, maybe even a writer." Yusei smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I guess we are all unclear about our future, for some they just go for what comes to them."

"Yeah...Especially if it's about someone else." I whisper to myself. Yusei looked at me curiously.

"What was that?" he asked me. I snapped back into reality. I hate it when things in my head pop out of my mouth no matter the volume.

"Nothing. So Yusei, has there ever been someone you had romantic feelings towards?" He stopped drinking his glass of water and just looked at me dumbfounded. Obviously, surprised about the question. But I did not ask because of my own feelings, I asked because I was legitamently curious.

"Hmmm, that is a tough question...No one or at least not a while ago. I mean there might be someone I think I might be in love with but I don't know." I was paying full attention, I was hooked like a fish.

"So who is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's kind of private...If that is ok with you." I sighed at his response but nodded my head.

"Don't worry, I am not like Carly." We both gigled at my line and clung our glasses of water together.

The rest of the night played out normally actually. There was the ocassional question about our future, hobbies etc but nothing out of the ordinary. Though I did notice one thing, Yusei's eyes. They had a strange hypnotic feel to them and they looked so fiery, so fierce. I never noticed how powerful his eyes looked. Heck I did not notice at first when the waiter came to bill us. We simply paid the bill and walked out and got on the motorbike home. While I was riding with him that stange hypnotic feeling returned. Even when we got back I still felt it somehow, why?

I wondered if it was feelings of love. But that was impossible. Yusei was a great friend but not one I would have feelings towards, I thought. But it had a ton of the elements in love but I thought it was purely coincidental, not linked up to him. However that strange feeling from riding the bike still remained and started to take over my body somehow. I wanted to fight it but it just would not back down. I thought to myself why it would not go away!

We were at the entrance to the house, standing under the roof of the entrance.

"Thank you for the date, Aki, I had a lot of fun." He said to me sweetly.

"I did too. Yusei..." I stopped mid sentence as the feeling took over my body and made me move closer towards his face. I was standing on my toes when suddenly,

I kissed him.

I kept my lips on his for a while, not stopping, I was not even kissing him passionately, I just kept them on his for a while. I even had my eyes closed so I did not see Yusei's face. His lips felt amazing on mine. I never knew a single motion on a place on the body with little muscle would feel like that. Something just felt...indescribable about it and I ept my lips on his, trying to keep that feeling. I did nto care about anything else at that moment, only Yusei's lips.

When I opened my eyes yusei's were full of shock. Only after I saw his eyes did I gasp, realizing what I had done.

"I'm...sorry." I said weakly before swinging the door open and running inside. I ignored Yusei calling my name and kept running, tears forming in my eyes. I opened my room and slammed it shut, my body against it. I locked the door to my room and crashed on my bed, shoving my face on the pillow. I then started to hear a knocking on the door.

"Hey Aki, are you ok? I want to talk!"

"I want to be alone!" I yelled at him, rejecting his request.

"Aki please! let's talk about this!" He asked me franticly

"No for the last time! Just let me be!"

I heard him sigh and yelled that he would give me some privacy before going somewhere else. I started crying a little on my pillow. I did not want go that fast with him, or even throw away my first kiss like that. I wanted to be angry at Yusei, but it was my fault, I got carrried away by that strange feeling. I took my beret off and threw it on the floor in frustration.

It was not supposed to be like this, I wanted to just see if I loved him or not kiss on the first date. I felt humiliated, I knew Yusei would not mock me about it but I wondered if his first kiss was important to him as much as it was to me. Would he have been angry at me as well? If so, then maybe he would mock me, I grew more and more frightened the more I thought about it.

Eventually I got to sleep after emptying my tear ducts. All throughout the night I kept thinking bak to when I stole his kiss, multiple times. different situations appeared like Yusei being angry, or depressed or hating me for it. I had never seen Yusei angry before so I was especially frightened. I wanted the date to be a simple get together and decide if I did love him or not but turned into a disaster. I let my hormones get the best of me and ruined everything, I doubted I could show my face to his. I planted the pillow on my face to knock me out so I could calm down, but to no avail. But the worst part was, I still did not get my answer.

The next morning, I woke up more tired than when I went to bed. I managed to stand up but as soon as I stood up I got dizzy and stumbled my way to the door. However, I noticed that I stepped on a piece of paper. I picked it up and tried to wake up. I tried to make out what the note said and it said

"Breakfast is outside the door, let me know when you feel comfortable talking about what happened."

The note said it was from Yusei, I smiled at his concern for me but frowned when I remembered what happened last night. I tried to forget about it that night, but like I said it just kept haunting me. I sat down at my desk to calm down and looked at my calendar. Then, I discovered that today was the worst day to be suffering from a horrible previous night. Today at 6:00, I would be going to Misty's christmas party with Yusei. I knew I could not go to the party without seeing him and I knew he would want to ask me about what happened. I collapsed on the ground and fell on my back. Of all the days it had to happen.

When I got up and opened the door, I looked around and saw the hall was empty. Part of me couldn't help but feel relief at this; I couldn't face him...not yet. Sighing, I retreated back into my room when a familiar scent hit me. Looking down, I saw a tray with a plate filled to the brim with waffles on it and next to that was a syrup bottle. A knife and fork lay on either side of the plate with a glass of orange juice at the upper right corner. I grimaced; he was being so kind about everything.

Quickly, I retrieved the tray from the floor and shut my door with my foot before heading off to my desk to eat as well as think. Something white caught my eyes, and I saw it was my beret which was still lying on the floor. Great, another reminder of last night. I ignored it and went to my desk; eating slowly as if it would help me forget that night. When that didn't work, I resorted to watching videos and movies on Youtube to help me forget.

At 5:30 I did get cleaned up and got ready for the party, but was still nervous about leaving my room. I got into some regular clothes, Black long sleeve shirt Purple shorts with long black socks. When I finally got out of my room I checked to see if Yusei was around, well he was downstairs but he was getting ready for the party. I walked downstairs slowly and snuck into the kitchen away from the front door. I picked up my light green coat and walked out the back. I looked to see if Mikage had arrived, who I called because no way was I riding with Yusei after what happened last night. I got into her car and we started driving to the hotel which Misty got some rooms for us for the party. But not because she was spoiled, it was because her family members had a free pass each for a party at the hotel. Misty wanted to get rid of it as she feels like she does not need that stuff so she used it for us.

When we started driving, I was silent for a while not wanting the talk but I could tell just from the atmosphere and Mikage's breathing she wanted to know what was going on.

"So why did you not want to ride with Yusei? How was your date?" She asked me. I sat there in silence for a bit.

"It...went really well." Mikage obviously did not believe me.

"Doesn't sound like it. What did Yusei do?" she asked worriedly.

"Yusei did nothing...it was me." I say quietly.

"What do you mean? Aki please tell me?" She asks me, her worried tone growing more and more.

"I don't want to. I'll tell you later. But, how is Jack doing?" I said to her. I heard her sigh, no doubt disappointed that she can't help me at the moment.

"Well ok, but please tell me later. As for Jack he is doing a lot better. His attitude has improved. I have not seem with any alcohol since that night. I can't tell how is relationship with godwin too much, but it looks like it is going a lot better." We continued to talk about other things, it cheered me up a little but the night still never left my head. We kept driving and everything seemed rather normal.

Later on, we finally arrived and lucky for me Yusei was there. He seemed busy talking to Jack, Crow and Kiryu so I did not bother him.

"Hey Aki , wonderful! You made it!" Misty said running over to me. I gave her a nice hug (Which was a little awkward considering the size of her chest). I tried to make it seem like nothing was happening.

"All right so now that everyone is here, we can assign rooms. Now because we could only get 5 rooms we had to divide you into partnerships so here they are picked up from a hat. First up, Crow with Kiryu!"

"Ehh I can handle that so long as the beds are not connected." Crow said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry only one of the two of the rooms have double beds. One was specially requested and the other was because all the other rooms with non double beds have been booked." Suddenly some of the group seemed rather nervous, I would be to if I had to share the bed with someone especially Yusei.

"Sherry with Bruno in one of the double bedrooms." Sherry lifted her arms in triumph and hugged Bruno who also looked very happy. I noticed Sherry's hand went lower on his body and Bruno suddenly made an awkward face, I thought about what it meant but I ignored it.

"Carly with me." Carly once again gave her military salute.

"Mikage with Jack." Mikage blushed heavily at the thought of sharing a room with Jack but Jack seemed indifferent towards the idea. But then I realized something, 4 rooms, three of which had seperate beds, one person left and one double bed. I shivered in fear. I thought to myself, Misty I will kill you.

"Finally, Yusei will share a room with Aki in the remaining double bed." I heard some ohs from some of them but Yusei gave them a menacing glare and that shut them up. The face of an angry Yusei certainly freaked me out. Misty was handing out the room keys and talking while she did.

"We will meet again in an hour at 8:00, feel free to check out the hotel, get cleaned up etc.

I walked up slowly with Yusei, not saying a word with him. Carly and Misty were folowing behind us as their room was close. I knew Yusei would not bring up such a personal thing in front of them so he kept quiet as well. Eventually though, we made it to our room and I opened the door. I looked inside and the room was beautiful. the room looked like your standard hotel room but there was a wonderful, gigantic window in front of the bed that had a view of the whole city. A looked around the rest of the room and saw the double bed and frowned, knowing that I would have to sleep together with Yusei in it.

I ran into the bathroom with my backpack to avoid Yusei and started running the bath. I knew yusei wouldn't be the kind of guy to bother someone taking a bath so I just kept running it. However when the water reached the halfway point I stopped. I actually waved my hand through the water in order to fool Yusei. I just wanted to be alone to think to myself and not have Yusei bother me.

I thought about how I would approach him about this. No way could I run anymore and without a doubt, Yusei would ask me about that night. I thought about how I would try to get out of it. I kept thinking up excuses and constantly running my hand through the water to fool Yusei while I thought about it. Later, I found an idea, it was stupid but it would be a genuine excuse. I would tell him I tried to kiss him on the cheeks but screwed up and kissed him on the lips instead. Hey, if you were in that situation you would make up bullshit excuse too. I then realized that Yusei would obviously notice that was not wet from the tub, plus I needed to take a bath anyway for the party so I did. I went inside and cleaned myself up.

When I got up I put my clothes back on and looked in the mirror. To my horror a huge amount of blush was on my face, probably from what was obviously to come. I opened the door slowly to look around my side to see if there was a light switch and thank god there was! I carefully shut it off. I could hear Yusei turning around by the sound of his belt buckle jingling.

"Aki, why did you turn off the lights?" I did not respond, I kept quiet for a little bit.

"Well we are leaving for the party soon. I wanted to not waste power." I could hear a faint chuckle from Yusei.

"You can't hide your blush from me, the light is shining in the room through the window." I blushed even harder and looked to the right of me and saw that he was right. Both the lights of the city and the moon shined through. I tried to cover my face.

"Now, Aki I need to ask you something and I think it's the reason you are blushing. Why did you run away from me?" I uncovered my face and I began to grew nervous trying to tell him. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well last night...I tried to kiss you on the cheek. Li-like what you did at the party! I accidentally kissed you on the lips. I grew really embarrassed and ran off. I'm sorry about that." I tried to play it off more naturally however while I did I notice the smile on Yusei's face disappeared. A frown appeared on his face. I suddenly felt even more nervous.

"Oh...ok. Thanks for clearing that up..." He said quietly in a quiet tone. "Yusei what's wrong?"

"Well...it's just...I thought it...it could give me an answer." I looked at him confused.

"An answer to what?" I asked him nervously.

"An answer to...if I love you."

The world just stopped there. I could not believe my ears. He was asking the same question as me all along? I had so many questions but I could not ask any of them. I was just so surprised at his revelation.

"I didn't know how I felt about you earlier and I kept asking how I felt about you to myself. I even gave you a kiss on the cheek without thinking. I just...I don't know...I just...awww forget it." I suddenly snapped back into reality. I needed to make Yusei understand.

"No! Yusei I...I...I really like you. Not just as a friend but maybe even...well. Look my emotions took control of me and I kissed you. But the thing is, I want to learn more, I never felt like this with anyone else. Please I, want to know if I do really love you...maybe you too." I said in the most emotional tone I could.

Yusei looked back to me and smiled lightly. I smiled back nervously. He started to walk back to me slowly and I got a bit nervous as he walked closer. As he got in front of me he put his arms around my back gently. As I looked into his eyes I began to see the emotion in them. I got rather hypnotized by them. I put my hands on his shoulders, feeling the emotions in me swell up.

"Want to give it a try...I mean us being boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked nervously which surprised me for someone like Yusei. It did not care though.

"Yes, let's do it." Yusei smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, my face got closer to Yusei's. Our eyes started closing and our lips pushing forward.

Then it happened, we both kissed, in our control. the moment felt right, the winter atmosphere and against the moon felt amazing. The feeling of his lips against mine felt amazing, even better than before now that he was kissing as well. Our lips kept wrestling on each other and it felt amazing. When we parted we embraced.

"Hey Aki, remember what I said about stealing your first kiss?" Yusei whispered to me and I nodded on him.

"I lied." He said jokingly and I giggled. "You jerk." I said jokingly as well. While we were embracing we looked outside. It began snowing and I felt warm despite the cold imagery outside. I knew it was warmth from Yusei's arms.

Eventually we went down to see the party holding hands. People were wondering why we took so long. Some noticed why before people even started asking. We looked at each other and smiled at each other and finally admitted our relationship. Some reacted with awws, some with shock and with Carly wanting to report on it though Yusei gave his death stare again. We asked if everyone could keep it a secret and if not, keep it ambiguous (Except if your Carly). That night we all celebrated, talked about stereotypical Christmas things, ordered room service and so on. It was too much fun. Eventually though it had to end and later I found myself in bed with Yusei.

While I managed to get into the bed, I was shaking up despite having the covers on me. Later on, he came in in hsi pajamas as well and got inside. As soon as I felt the bed shake I squeaked a little. Did not help when Yusei put his arms around me.

"Never on day one Aki. Right now, I just want to cuddle up with and hold you tight because...I am feeling cold." Yusei whispered to me, saying the last lines like a little child. I smiled at what he said and turned to him, seeing his inviting face. I embraced him as well. If there is one thing about Yusei then it was that he was always good at comforting me, even in the middle of the night.

Did I instantly fall in love with him there? No and neither did he and neither of us knew what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

700 Days of Summer CH 6 3/24/12

**A/N: Here is chapter 6! let me know what to improve on! Have a wonderful spring break, I will continue writing the story however.**

**Aki's POV:**

It had been about a month since Yusei and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. Things had been going relatively normal for us since then. Being together was a lot of fun as Yusei was still being the incredibly kind guy that I began to have these feelings towards. Speaking of which, neither of us had decided if we loved each other yet. We did not bring it up a lot though as we needed to focus both on school and the relationship itself. Heck, we instructed the group to not tell anyone, not even my parents. They all agreed very thankfully. Things had been going relatively well overall.

Actually, thinking about Yusei's kindness always brought a smile to my face. That morning I thought about how Yusei treated me during our dates. He always cared about how I felt about things, was always trying to behave his best, and he was always extremely kind. Sometimes we did have an argument but we just laughed about it afterwards. We always worked things out. Those good moments with Yusei always made me smile to myself. In fact while on the way to school today I was smiling to myself about him. Even when I entered the school building I continued thinking about him and smiling. Some may say it's silly, but I'm happy.s

"What are you smiling about?" I heard from someone in a snide voice. I lost my smile and turned to the right to follow the voice. I saw a light red haired girl with sly eyes standing against the wall.

"Oh, uh, no reason." The girl smiled mischievously at me, I grew a bit unnerved at her smile.

"Liar...you're that Aki Izayoi girl, you obviously have something going through your head." It unnerved me again; it had been a while since the topic of the event 7 years ago. I had assumed people forgot it or changed their minds about it. I just ignored her and continued walking.

"You're thinking about a boyfriend you have aren't you?" I stopped dead in my tracks. How they hell did she know? I turned back to her and her smile grew. "You have it written all over your face. I may not know who he is, but I doubt he'll be with you long enough; what with you being a psychopath and all...unless..." I grew more and more nervous. While I tried to relieve myself over the fact that she had no idea I was dating Yusei, her words were somehow crawling into my brain and suffocating my thoughts with them.

"Unless you put out, he will never stay with you. Sex is the only thing boys really care about in relationships." I grew a bit angry there, I knew Yusei was a perfectly kind person and would not want only sex out of our relationship. I soooo wanted to slap duct tape across her mouth! I knew she wanted to piss me off, and sadly it was working. Parents and teachers keep telling you to just ignore them, but let's face it. Sometimes you want to disregard their advice. The girl kept going with me trying to shut her words out. A large figure came forward then and stood in front of her.

"Would'ja back off? You gotta get to ya class!" The girl squeaked in fear and then ran off. The giant turned back to me and I saw his face, it was Haro's! "Don't let her get to ya, she's cruel to anyone who might or be in a relationship. I don't know why!" I smiled at Haro standing up for me, the same guy who was angry at me some time ago.

I had to get to class though so I said goodbye to Haro as well as thanking him quickly before running off. I kept looking over my shoulder every few seconds to make sure that girl wasn't following me. I slid into my seat but my thoughts weren't on class or homework. Fear was eating at my every thought with me being more cautious of my surroundings. My fears melted into thoughts about Yusei.

I did not know if he really wanted to have sex. I knew he was still really kind and he was trying to figure out if he loved me. He still treated me as well as any good boyfriend would. However, he never brought up sex. I did not know whether or not he wanted to have sex at some point. When was it the right time to do it? These questions kept bothering me during advisory. You could tell by my face that something was wrong. Yusei had to work on a project that morning so I could not ask him about the situation. However, Divine noticed my expression in my face and walked over.

"Aki, is something bothering you?" I snapped back to reality to make myself unsuspicious and I smiled to help.

"Sorry, I am kind of tired. Not much sleep last night." Divine just smiled at me.

"Aki if there was anything I learned from you; it was that you are a terrible liar." My smile disappeared. "Now tell me what the matter is." I looked down nervously. I looked to the clock; sadly five minutes till the period was over.

"I have to go bathroom now unfortunately, gotta go!" I ran off immediately with my stuff. Divine tried to stop me with some pleading to come back, but I didn't listen. I ran to the girl's bathroom, found an empty stall, and slammed the door shut. I sat down on a toilet and waited for the period to end. I kept thinking to myself about what was going on. I wanted to see Yusei, tell him about what happened. However I was also afraid to see him, afraid that he might want to have sex as well. I was not sure about it. I have heard how wonderful it was while I also heard about how much the first time hurts. It doesn't help that we have been dating for about a month by then so I did not whether or not it was too early. This was the first relationship I have ever been in that resembled love. What was I supposed to do?

As the day went on, the pressure became even worse! I could not talk to Yusei as he had a project he needed to work on for biology, which I already finished with Misty! But things got really bad when History got started. Mr. Yanagi said due to us studying roman emperors, we would be watching the movie "Caligula." We had already gotten our permission slips and I thought the film would be no big deal. Boy was I wrong. The film was pretty much porn! No exaggeration, we were watching the uncut edition! I saw things that no parent would want a kid to see. In fact, half of the parents did not let their kids see it, no doubt aware of what was in the movie while some did not care. How in the world did our teacher get away with showing this? Luckily Yanagi gave them an alternate assignment. As for me though, I had to watch the movie.

I saw men and women in positions I never even knew existed, nudity all around and several other fetishes in the film. Some of the scenes were not even sexy, they were just downright gross! One scene had Malcolm McDowell (Yes Malcolm McDowell) shove a flower up a guy's ass! However during some of the more...sexy for a lack better term scenes I sadly began thinking about me and Yusei again. This time participating in that kind of thing. I tried to snap back to reality and I looked to Yusei. He seemed indifferent towards the film and I wondered if in his head he was thinking about all the sex. But most of all, did he want to have sex?

The rest of the day was normal up until Kinetic Wellness, oh excuse me at that moment it was sex ed! Worse it wasn't Mr. Saiga our gym teacher, instead it was Mr. Ushio! Ushio was normally a security officer for the school, but now he was teaching a class on sex. Naturally a couple people giggled at the idea which did nothing but make him very angry.

"Look do you wanna get AIDS! Then shut up and pay attention!" He said with a booming voice that I was surprised the whole school could not hear. He went up to the drawing board and pulled down a projector screen with two pictures of a naked man and woman. He started saying stuff about it but then I imagined that they were mine and Yusei's bodies. I then suddenly saw them turn to each other and started kissing. I noticed Yusei put me down and got his "Fireman" ready. I blushed heavily looking at the board. Then I noticed a huge bang on my desk.

"Look I know it may seem, embarrassing or funny but that does not give you the right to NOT PAY ATTENTION!" I think the real embarrassment came from him banging on my desk. I got some giggles but Ushio turned to them and they were silenced immediately. I hated being a bit rude but in my head I wondered if Mr. Ushio has had any luck with women. However it was not all about showing us naughty parts as he quickly went into STIs and that pretty much killed any laughter in the class. However, while I did not want to, I ignored Ushio and continued to think about me and Yusei. I was annoyed as hell!

After school was out, I thought I was finally free, but no! On the bus today I kept seeing ads for aphrodisiacs that had near naked men and women in the ads. People wearing tight and revealing clothing, a combination of the two, and more. I tried to pick up a newspaper to get my mind off of it but inside laid several ads again using sex to sell! It felt both unnerving and somehow arousing, I just wanted to get home and forget about all of this, but the world would not let me. I felt a weird sensation under my skirt that just felt uncomfortable when surrounded by so many people. I wanted the train to get home so fast, but it felt like forever! The more I wanted it to get home; it felt like an additional 10 minutes was added. When I got home Yusei was by the door waiting. I felt nervous just looking at him. How would I talk to him about this? I walked up to him and he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He then noticed the expression on my face and looked at me worried.

"Aki is there something wrong?" He said. I sighed, I looked into his eyes.

"Yusei, I...I...I want to...you know..." Yusei looked at me confused. I wanted to say it but I was just so nervous! It was especially hard saying it directly to his face. So I turned around to the opposite direction. "I want to have sex." I turned back to him; his face looked as if he had electricity run through his entire body.

"A-are you sure, I think it's a little early don't you think?" Yusei said to me, I remained in my position. "Do either of us know when it's too early or too late to do it?" Yusei still looked concerned.

"It's just that...this is a big thing! This one of the most talked about parts of relationship. I just want to make sure you are really comfortable doing this." I smiled at his concern, but he did not change my mind. "Yes Yusei, let's do it." Yusei sighed but smiled and agreed. Because my parents were going out tonight for a party, we could do it then. I told him to buy some condoms for later and he again nodded. While I looked strong, I really was terrified. I was very nervous about the whole thing and while I did really like Yusei I did not know if I was doing the right thing or not.

I was not just nervous about the sex itself, but of what Yusei thought about me and what he wants. Did he badly want sex or was he just as nervous and just cared for my safety. All the pressure from today just amalgamated into one huge fear. I did not know much about sex and I did not know if Yusei knew the ropes or not. It just kept getting worse and worse. I would normally call Mikage about something like this but because of what it was about, I could not do it. Besides, she told me earlier that she was busy tonight but to try to calm down I wondered what she was doing.

**Mikage's POV:**

"So, that's the situation! We're gonna play for an actual audience in April!" I hear Crow tell me energetically over the phone. I could hear some shuffling in the background, he must have put the letter down I take it. My lips curved into a smile.

"That's wonderful Crow! I'm thrilled for you; what are you playing though? Is the song done yet?" I asked him. Crow had called to tell me that his band got a gig at a bar or eatery of some kind. To any band it might be a rather minor thing, but to Crow it was one of the most important things to ever happen to him.

"No, what a surprise!" He growled but quickly regained his composure through a quick deep breath. "So enough about me, what are you doing?" I put my phone on speaker so I could pick up a hairbrush and start brushing my hair.

"Just getting ready to go out to dinner. I'm sorry, I have to go now. But let's talk another time, okay!" Crow said goodbye while wishing me good luck and I hung up the phone. I was going out to dinner with Jack and Godwin that night. Normally I don't try to dress up when going to a restaurant, but since it was Godwin and the fact that it was actually a really nice place I decided to be a little more formal than usual. After I was done brushing, I started thinking to myself about Jack. I could tell that he had gotten rid of the alcohol; I knew this because I checked his room to make sure he had not bought anymore. Luckily he was clean. But, then I remembered, was he getting along with Godwin? He never really brought up his relationship between him so I assumed they were not getting along. I was a bit disappointed so I decided to talk to him about it. My luck seemed to be improving because he was picking me up, so I could talk to him privately in the car.

"Hey, how is my little princess?" My mother said softly walking into my room. I turned to her suddenly and I saw Kaoru by her leg.

"Mommy, I thought I was your little princess?" Kaoru said while looking up at our mother and in a tone which if my mom screwed up her words once, instant change in attitude.

"You are my little-est princess Kaoru." Kaoru smiled there before leaving my mother's side and started playing with my collection of stuffed animals on my bed. I knew there was no point stopping her, she would explode if I even tried.

"Ok, you are in front of the mirror, what are you doing tonight?" Like I said, my mother could read me like a book.

"I'm, uh, going out with Jack..." My mother gasped in delight before I could even finish. I blushed heavily at what that meant she thought.

"My daughter's going out with Jack!" My mother cried like someone who found a hundred dollar bill in their shoe while clapping her hands together for emphasis. I wanted to bury myself in a hole right there.

"Mika-chan is getting married?" Kaoru said in a surprised tone. By that point the blush covered my whole face.

"No, no I am going out with Jack AND Godwin!" I yelped in embarrassment, the smile on their faces disappeared and they both calmed down. My mother had always encouraged me to try to find someone to be in a relationship with. I don't know whether it was to protect me, just someone to be good friends with, or to make me feel happy but whenever I bring up a guy she gets a little excited. Too excited I should say. I always get a little embarrassed whenever she does this, but at the same time, I am delighted by her energy.

"Awww I wanted to be a flower girl." Kaoru whined in disappointment, crossing her arms and huffing. I was always amused by Kaoru's face whenever it's a situation like this. Now if she was genuinely upset than I get worried but I knew she would forget about it in a bit, I smile to myself a little.

"Well even if it's not a date, I think you need a little help getting ready." I looked back in the mirror and she was right, my hair was a mess. I guess I was too busy thinking about Jack to really pay attention. My mother's form came closer to me into the mirror and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." She picked up my brush and began brushing my hair. She did it very delicately unlike how most people perceive brushing hair. My mother always took great care into raising me and Kaoru and preparing us for anything, even formal dinners. No matter what we did, she was there to lend a helping hand.

"Mikage, your hair has actually grown a bit, it's below your chin now." I looked closely at the mirror and saw that she was right. My hair had grown a bit. Normally I keep it short but I decided I wanted to try something different. I wanted to grow long hair like my mother's to see what it would look on me.

"I-I wanted to try something new." I said nervously not knowing if my mom would like it. I saw her face turn into disapproval then.

"I don't like it, if your hair grows out then people will confuse you for me. We are getting you back to "The Beatles" cut." My mother said in a serious tone though I could tell she was joking. I smiled at my mother's joke. It wasn't long until she smiled as well.

"Mikage, don't worry about changing some things. This is a time in life where we like to for something new. Heck when I was your age, I was obsessed with Chicago the band...Oh god did I just admit that? Don't tell anyone that." I once again laughed at her joke though carefully so she does not screw up the brushing. My mother always tried to make us smile; she could have been a comedian. Eventually she stopped brushing.

"There you go, you look amazing." I smiled at the reflection, my mother did a great job.  
>"She's not done." We looked to Kaoru confused by what she meant. She ran off and went off into the unknown. She came back a little while later with a pink box with a clear lid so you could see inside. The box had a ton of rhinestones, sequins, and more. She opened it up and started digging through it, and out she pulled a tube of lipstick; the kind little kids get that is easily removable. She held it out to me while I stared at it unsure. My mother giggled at Kaoru's persistence.<p>

"Karou, Mikage needs big girl makeup..." I stopped my mom before she finished, I knew what happens to Kaoru when gets upset and besides I wanted to be nice.

"No, no it's perfect! Thank you Kaoru." I took it from the six year old's hand and opened it. I started applying it to my lips carefully and when I was done I spread it on my lips. Kaoru jumped with joy in excitement. She then attacked me and hugged me to the point I almost choked, using what oxygen I could grasp to giggle at her eagerness.

After that, I heard the doorbell ring, my mother stood up to get it. I got up and followed her. Before she opened the door she made a gesture to get out of sight. I did not understand what she meant but I followed her anyways. Then I heard the door open.

"Oh, hello Ms. Sagiri, is Mikage ready?"

"Ready as she ever be." I stepped into Jack's sight and I noticed he looked at me surprised. I looked on my body and face to see if there was anything unusual, but I still looked like my regular self. I might have applied some make up more than usual or maybe it was because my mother brushed my hair, I don't know.

Ummm, wow you look great. Jack said surprisingly nervously, I blushed a little from his comment. I looked towards my mother who was looking at us with a mischievous spirit. What was going through her head? Did she think I had those kinds of feelings for Jack.

My mother began to push me and Jack out of the house. Well you two better get going, don't want to miss dinner. By the time she finished we were outside the apartment and she waved goodbye. She shut the door and left us alone.

"Well, after you, I guess. And by the way, your lips look amazing" Jack complimented. I blushed heavily, if only he knew the truth. We walked down the walkway and down the stairs to the parking lot, where his car waited. He unlocked it and we got inside, I sat beside him in the passenger seat. He started up the car and we drove off. The drive for the beginning was actually rather silent. I wanted to ask him how things with Godwin had been going but I was afraid he would get angry. But I decided just to get it out of my system and ask anyways, no matter what his reaction may be.

"Jack, I need to ask, how have things going with Godwin?" Jack did not reply for a bit. That didn't give me a lot of hope.

"Things are going well, really well." I could just tell by the way he sounded that he was lying. My mother educated me about how to tell when someone lies.

"Jack please, tell me the truth. I hate it when you lie." I asked nervously. Jack sighed no doubt nervous as well to answer.

"We aren't getting along. I don't know, I-I still feel comfortable talking to him. I'm sorry."

"Jack, while at dinner promise me you'll attempt to communicate." I ask in a disappointed tone. I knew Jack would not want to make me upset and I'd hate to be using Jack's emotions against him but I felt it was necessary there.

"...Ok, I'll will, I promise. Plus, I don't think I can bullshit out of it with you watching me." Jack said in a rather darker tone and it made me a little nervous. However, I had to remain strong.

Eventually we did arrive at the restaurant and being someone who rarely and I do mean rarely went out to high class restaurants like that, I stood there in awe. Just from the window which showed the inside of the building amazed me. The place had an amazing shine to it as if everything had detail on everything. It was a feast before the eyes, before the food. I could even see Godwin sitting inside. I had almost forgotten that it was not a private date between Jack and me.

We got inside and the waiter guided us to the table. Godwin smiled when he saw us come in. I could tell Jack got a little nervous by his muscles on his neck tightening up for a second. We both sat down and drank a bit of water and French bread appetizers.

"So Jack, how was school today." Godwin asked. Jack looked to me nervously and sighed nervously.

"Well today, I, I...Oh! We started sex-ed today. Our teacher is a nutball." Jack said trying to act naturally.

"I doubt that Jack, I've met weirder in my day." Godwin replied

"Did he yell out that if you did not listen to him than you would get aids and he was built like a stereotypical Russian henchman in a Bond movie." Godwin chuckled at Jack's comparison. I smiled at Jack trying form a descent conversation with his stepfather. It seemed that they actually could get along.

For a good chuck of the dinner, Jack kept attempting to talk to Godwin. I could tell he was trying as hard as he could too. I was so happy that he was attempting to bond with the man although he occasionally looked at me with "Oh god what do I do?" eyes. He had never talked with Godwin as much as this. I gave him a reassuring smile. While Godwin kept his businessman stare and posture which could intimidate anybody, I could tell he was happy that Jack was actually talking to him. By the time they had gotten to dessert, you could not tell that one of them was cold to the other.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Jack got up and walked to the bathroom. I was alone with Godwin now who still intimidated me. Even when he was smiling I thought that he was going to say something cold. You would think that if you saw him interact during his business meetings.

"So Mikage, I notice that Jack keeps looking at you whenever he talks to me. Is there a reason?" Those cold eyes were piercing me as if he thought the answer was going to be a bad one.

"Ah, w-well...You see, I...I thought Jack was being rather...cold t-t-towards you so I told him that you are his stepfather...and…that he should try to bond with you." I say to him nervously while wringing my hands together beneath the table, but those eyes. They're the same eyes the old man had in Edgar Allen Poe's "The Telltale Heart". The cold eyes that pierce your skin like icicles that burn and send cold shivers throughout. However, strangely he gained a smile and closed his cold eyes. Actually, him smiling was more uncomfortable as I had no idea what he was thinking of.

"I thank you for that. No matter how much I tried he would never talk to me. I can tell that he listens to you though. Mmmm…. That reminds me, thank you for being a friend of his especially considering his background." He said in that businessman tone of his which can sound warm and inviting but can switch to cold and intimidating within a second.

"That reminds me, why can't you tell Jack about what happened to his parents? It means a lot to him."

Godwin looked around to check to see if Jack was returning and sighed. "I never told him about them because if he knew why then...he would be worse than he is now."

"Why, what happened?" Godwin leaned over and whispered in my ear what happened. When he did I froze in place more than the eyes. As bad as he was when he was drinking because of his stepfather, if he knew the truth he might have been even worse. I was horrified to find out what happened between him and his parents. I wanted to deny it; I wanted to pretend that it was nothing. But I knew that was not possible, it was the sad, tragic truth.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Jack said coming back. We tried to pull it off like nothing happened and while it did work, I felt guilty keeping the truth from him. The truth was horrible, but Jack had been looking for a reason for so long and now I was keeping the truth from him. What was I to do now? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I thought there would be no more lies to Jack's stepfather but not towards him as well. I began to wonder how Jack and everyone else would react to the truth. I tried to think of our friends to get my mind off it. I thought about Aki first, wondering what she was doing.

Aki's POV:

I was just sitting on the bed, shaking nervously at what was to come. Tonight was the night we would have sex. I had prepared for everything with a box of condoms sitting on the bedside. I knew Yusei would probably bring a condom, but I thought I would take precautions. I wondered if this was a good idea, I mean sex is important, yes, but when does it become important enough that you need to have it? I wanted to have sex at some point but was I even ready, I mean me and Yusei did not even know if were even in love! I picked up a picture of me and my family on the table and took a look at myself there. I was about 6 years old when the picture was taken. I looked so innocent and unsuspecting there, not aware of anything like this in the future. In the future, I wanted to be a doctor. That was all I really planned on and I had a crush on "Speed Racer" for crying out loud. Was it time to forget all that innocence and really do something so mature right now?

Those thoughts did not last long as Yusei stepped through the door and I put the picture down. I noticed he had a condom in his fingers and I smiled at his caution. He stepped closer and he sat on the bed with me. We just sat there for a bit before I lied down on the bed. Yusei started kissing my lips then. I noticed however the kiss felt different than before. I did feel some enjoyment but a new cold feeling came in as well. I felt shivers inside me. Later, Yusei pulled away and I closed my eye tightly knowing what this meant. I could feel his hand on the side of red my shirt as he pulled it up. The shivers came back faster and faster while I could feel my heart trying to escape my chest. I gritted my teeth in fear of this. However, I noticed the feeling of him taking off my shirt stopped and I opened my eyes to see he stopped before getting to my breasts.

"Something isn't right. It feels like nothing like people tell me. It feels weird and your body feels cold." Yusei said sadly and nervously. Then I noticed his eyes widen in shock and look me in the eyes.

"Aki, what happened at school today? Why did you want to have sex so soon?" I look off to the side and sighed nervously. Yusei backed up a bit and allowed me to sit up. He put his arm around me to comfort me. It didn't help. I then admitted everything to him. I did not shed any tear though it still felt as horrible as it does crying. I told him about the girl at school, all the pressure.

"And...I did not know if you wanted to have sex or not. I was afraid that you may have been wanting yet I was keeping it from you or something like that. I never been in a relationship like this before, I-I did not know what to do." I said flat out and coldly. I looked at Yusei's eyes which looked as depressed as mine though I tried to play it off like everything was alright with a smile.

"Aki...I would never want you to feel like you need to have sex. I am so sorry about this, it's my fault partially, I never told you not to worry...Aki, I want our first time to be wonderful but I also want you to feel comfortable. This is my first relationship too and I sure as hell don't want to screw up either. And besides, what good is sex when someone does not feel in the mood or does not want to do it at all."

I put his arms around me in a full hug there. I felt safe within his arms. I knew Yusei was an all-around good guy and I should have known that he would be like this. However it was my fault too. I let the pressure get to me and it resulted in this mess. I felt something like when we kissed back at the hotel. I wondered if this meant I found the answer. Was I satisfied with every answer I found? I turned to Yusei and took in a deep breath.

"Yusei...I made up my mind...I think...no...I do...I love you." I said to him shyly. His eyes widen in shock but I see that he calm down immediately and smile. I do the same and we embrace.

"I love you too Aki." We kiss immediately after; it felt better than the hotel. I felt all around warm with him there. I was amazed by how nice it felt.

"We'll do it when it feels right for the both of us. I promise, I'll be three times the level than if we did it now." Yusei chuckled at what I said and kissed my cheek. "I look forward to it." We kissed another time, it just grew more and more passionate.

But then the phone rang...

It spoilt the mood but I look at the caller id. I noticed strangely that it was Haro. I picked up the phone wondering why he would call. I said hello and, before I could say anything else he went nuts.

"Hey Aki, you know that girl who insulted you in the hall! Her name is Kitsune Zankokuna! Carly found out that apparently she had a bad relationship where her boyfriend pressured her into sex! She was nervous about it and decided to go along with it but later on apparently he dumped her and said it was not satisfying what so ever! We think this might have made her bitter and cruel to other people in relationships, we don't know. Sorry, I gotta go but I had to tell you this!" Haro said like a guy on speed.

I just sat on my bed frozen holding the phone. I could tell that Yusei heard everything too. Was it true? Was that the reason, I don't know! I knew however that the next day I had to ask her about what happened.

The next morning, I waited in the same place for her. I could not go to class that morning, heck I asked Yusei to tell Mr. Sayer and also asked Haro to tell her advisory teacher as he is in the same advisory apparently. I just stood there waiting until I heard a sly voice.

"Oh so the little masochist has come back for more~?" I turned to her and saw those sly eyes again. While her face had a smile that could kill puppies, I knew the reason why she acted like this.

"Yes, it's about a boyfriend." I replied calmly.

"HA! I knew it! He dumped you didn't he? That is what happens when you don't put out." She said slyly and in a tone like she wanted to be friendly but mock me at the same time.

"No...about yours." She looked at me strangely, her smile disappeared.

"I know where you are coming from; I am so sorry that happened to you. No one should have..." I try to say calmly before she interrupted me. "SHUT UP! How dare you bring up something like that! How did you find out! I am past that! I never want to hear about it ever again bitch!" Her words exploded out of her mouth.

I stood there and remained calm. "Please, don't let one bad relationship ruin your perception of someone else's or a possible new one. But that doesn't mean you can treat people the way you do. It's not fair." Her expression did not change.

"I said...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed before pushing me to the wall. "I thought he was a good guy you think yours is any better? He probably is a sex maniac just like he was!" I sighed again, I knew it would either result in peace or war but I decided to say it.

"Not every guy is like that." Kitsune's anger grew but she instead ran off. I watched her as she left. I worried about her as I did not know how this would affect either of us.

The rest of the day proceeded normally but I continued to think about Kitsune. Was she alright? Was she even thinking about what happened? I had no idea. I did not even see her again that day until the end of sex ed.

She was sitting on a bench outside alone looking downward in a sad manner. I walked closer to get a better look and I saw that the ground was wet under her face. Her tears stained the ground, was she crying because I upset her or because of something else? I walked over and sat next to her.

"I thought about it more and more...You're right...I ruined myself though. I just wanted to pretend that guys were just pigs instead of the actual truth. I wanted something to blame. The guy moved away after we broke up and I was still angry. I just..." She looked at me, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"I am so sorry. Please, is there any way I can redeem myself? After I treated you so horribly." I put my hand on her head and rubbed it a little trying to comfort her. I know most would think I was crazy for coming to this girl's aid and try to make amends, but people deserve second chances if they show the ability to change their ways. This girl fit that criterion.

"Don't worry, I have forgiven you already. Plus, you don't have to redeem yourself, you were aware of your mistake without me being there. That is something a truly forgive worthy person can only do." She began to smile but instead of a cruel smile, it was a surprisingly sweet smile.

"Plus, I know a person who got angry or cruel towards me too and he is trying to be a good person as well. Find a guy called Haro Nakamura. He's a really nice guy." I held out my hand as a sign of peace and she shook it. I gave her a hug after that to get rid of all the tears in her eyes. We later split up and I got ready to head home with Mikage and as I was walking towards the car.

I saw her and Haro waving goodbye at me. I smiled and waved back before my eyes caught something; Haro had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders. Today had certainly been a good day.

**A/N: Please let me know what to improve on, please review or comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

700 Days of Summer CH 7 4/3/12

**Thank you Scooby82101 ****for looking over this and thank you everyone who waited patiently! We are halfway through the story and the more I write, the more I get excited for the future of the story. Please review or comment!**

**Mikage's pov:**

I was in the car on my way to Jack's house. My hands were on the steering wheel, frozen to it. I wanted to see how things were going with Jack and Godwin. While I did want to hang out with Jack like normal, I was still curious about how he was doing. I looked outside and at the sky where I saw the grey April skies. Around this time rain is common everywhere and I was beginning to get sick of it. My windshield wipers are not the best, so getting water out the way was a bigger pain than you think. But still I pressed on despite the annoying liquids that may come into sight. No matter what unfortunate obstacle may come, I still press on.

I was happy that Jack had been trying to get along so well with Godwin around that time. It seemed that he was also enjoying bonding with the man and I felt so happy for him. It seemed that Jack's attitude had been improving with all of this; especially with the absence of alcohol. I felt happy for him, for he was finally becoming the man I knew he could be. He was becoming a happier and kinder person. I knew he wasn't perfect, but he was trying as hard as he could and that's all anyone could ask for. He was doing a great job so far.

While I was driving, I recalled how much of a wreck he was becoming before. He refused help and just seemed angry all the time. Later on in his life, I think in his early teens, when he started the alcohol, I did want to be angry but I knew that people could change and he was still a good guy. I knew Jack was not a bad person; he just needed help every now and again. Actually much like the rain in my sight, the alcohol was an obstacle in helping Jack.

Luckily I could see Jack's mansion in sight. I had made it before the rain. I pulled up into his driveway carefully, because one of the cars was outside of the garage. I would hate to crash into it that could probably cost more than my apartment...with the furniture inside. I parked and got out of the car. I looked back up at the sky and saw it was getting darker and darker. I shivered at pre-lightning sky. While lightning was not a number one fear of mine, I still got scared by the sudden strikes of electricity on the ground. I went up to the front of his door nervously and rang the doorbell. The few seconds waiting for him felt like a whole minute because of my need to get out of the lightening's path. After a few seconds, he finally answered the door instead of Jaeger. I was more delighted to be welcomed by Jack smiling and greeting me, rather than Jaeger's usual scowl. He let me in and shut the door after me.

"Thank you for coming over Mikage. It's good to see you." His smile...It had been a long time since I have seen him smile like that. It was a genuine, happy smile. It was a smile that sadly most people take for granted. He had not smiled like that since he was a young boy. When we first met, I saw him smile like that. Oh how I had missed that smile. I almost shed a tear at seeing it again.

"Hey you okay? Mika-chan is there something wrong?" Jack asked worriedly; I wiped my wet eye and smiled back at him. That was something I had not heard come from Jack since in only God knows how long.

"Sorry, it's just I had not seen you smile like that and hear you call me Mika-Chan since we were kids. When we first met in kindergarten I think." I reply while trying to get the tear out of my eye. Jack smiled at me, no doubt amused by my memory of when we met.

"Yeah, Jaeger took me to a Burger King because he was too lazy to cook at the time. We sat at the same table due to a lack of room. I was so excited about the crown I got in my meal. We were cracking up and became friends I guess." Jack said chuckling midsentence. I giggled along with at the memory. We both sighed afterwards.

Seeing Jack remember the good stuff in the world, even the most minor memory, brought a smile. I felt different around this Jack; he was kind and cared so much about me. I knew he was not perfect, I mean he had to be helped in order to get like this so I knew there would be problems. But strangely, that did not seem to matter to me. I felt so...happy around him. 

I glanced over at the door behind Jack, to make sure we were alone as I wanted to know how things were going with Godwin. To my surprise, Jaeger was standing several feet down the hallway outside of Godwin's office. I looked more closely and shivered when I saw he had a dark smile. Normally, he just frowns which I had become accustomed to. That sadistic smile...it unnerved me. Jack must have seen my discomfort as he looked over his shoulder, and saw Jaeger. My eyes went straight to Jack to see the color drain from his face. He was nervous too now.

"Jack, Godwin wants to see you." Jack numbly accepted as he dragged his feet down the hall. My heart sank at this. Normally, Godwin calling Jack to his office was simple business, but Jaeger's smile gave an insight it was not going to be that easy. It wasn't right. Why was Jaeger so happy?

Jack nodded nervously and walked with Jaeger to Godwin's office and I snuck carefully behind them. I was curious about what was going on. I would have left it alone if not for that smile. I was also extremely worried about Jack considering what had been happening the past months. The hallway was surprisingly large, probably built that long to intimidate people. I could tell it was certainly doing its job with Jack. Jaeger opened a large double door and pushed Jack in. He must have been terrified if a short man like Jaeger could do that to him so easily. He walked in as well the door slowly closing behind him. I ran up to it and held it slightly open and looked inside. I saw Godwin's chin on top of his palms pressed together. I noticed a slightly worried though at the same time angry expression on his face. I could only imagine Jack's expression. Godwin put his hand behind one of the sides of his desk and pulled out a drawer. He pulled up something and to my horror; it was an empty beer bottle. I gasped before covering my mouth so that they would not hear me. I saw Jack shiver up when he put the bottle on the table.

"Jack...Jaeger found this in your closet today. Please explain this." Godwin said in his cold business man voice.

Jack scratched the back of his head; I could see sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"Umm well, how do you know that's not Jaeger's and while cleaning my room, he left it in my closet but a long time later found it and did not remember it?" It depressed me that he was lying. I knew Jack was scared, but he should be above lying. I guess I was not too annoyed as I lied to my own mother to keep him safe though this was something he should not lie about. Besides, in the same room with Godwin, lying was useless.

"Jack... don't lie in front of me." Jack's arms dropped somewhat and sighed heavily. Godwin's eyes widened a bit.

"Well, before we were getting along better recently I...ummm...well when I was fifteen. There was a printing error on my driver's license and it said I was twenty-one instead of sixteen. I was extremely frustrated and stupidly depressed at the time. I used alcohol to cheer myself about...some things." Jack said in a bleak tone getting worse with every word. Godwin was looking more and more disappointed. "But, Mikage helped me get off of alcohol! In fact, she has been helping out throughout it until I was off of it. I got better and my attitude had improved. Without her I would have become a wreck." I wanted to smile at Jack finally admitting the truth and complimenting me but Godwin's expression had not changed. I was instead worried.

"I can forgive you lying to me and I can forgive you drinking alcohol but I just want to know one thing. Why?"

Jack sighed deeply once again. I grew nervous as well I knew Godwin was not going to like the truth but we both knew it was inevitable. I was especially worried after what he told me two months ago.

"Well it was because...of my parents. I wanted to know, I still want to know actually." I noticed his voice rising. "Why won't you tell me the truth? Is there something you don't want me to know? I need to know where I came from! Why are you doing this to me! Why?" Jack's voice turned bitter and cruel.

"Jack, believe me...the truth is far worse than the present. Please, just let it go. It's what's best for you." Godwin said calmly but coldly. Jack however was not as calm as he pounded his fists on Godwin's desk. While his action did surprise me, Godwin was unstirred.

"NO I WANT THE TRUTH! WHY IS IT WORSE? TELL ME OLD MAN!" I saw Godwin's mouth turn into a sinister frown and he stood up immediately. Jack stepped back a bit from intimidation.

"You want the truth? The truth is your parents wanted nothing to do with you! They were disgusting, cruel, and despicable people! The only reason your mother had you was due to the fact she and your father got drunk one night! The laws prevented them from having an abortion as both were perfectly healthy physically and mentally as well as being consented. They decided that the moment you were born they would dispose of you! And how do I know this? I was there the night they screaming at each other about it. I was horrified; I could not let an innocent child die, so I offered to take you as my son. They agreed and gave you to me a day after you were born. After that, I haven't heard from your parents since!"Jack stood there in silence. I could only imagine his expression. I looked down depressed. I knew Jack would be surprised about the truth but I was afraid about what other emotions would be thrown in. I felt sorry for him, to go through that even before he was alive. I had no problem with abortion but if what Godwin said was accurate then he would have been killed when he was alive! Godwin spoke again keeping the same tone.

"You never assumed what the worst might have been associated with your parents? Jack, you are an intelligent young man, but you are stupidly impulsive. You base your actions on emotions than anything else. You ignore what your actions can do to other people! Like that Mikage girl, you thought alcohol could help you, but you need to realize that the only person who can help you is yourself! If you had really looked at your actions and yourself, you would have had second thoughts. Jack, I do want to take care of you, treat you as my son...but if you continue down this road...I don't know what I can do to help you, if I can even do that in the long run." Godwin stated, his tone calming the further he went along. Jack still stood there in silence. But then he turned around to the door and I moved out of the way. Jack's boots were stomping on the ground, the wooden floor shaking with every step.

I saw Jack stood near the door looking like a mix of both anger and depression. I tried to intervene but he turned to me and scowled.

"It's useless trying to help me! I will always be just like them!" Jack said to me in a bitter, angry tone.

"Jack, that's not true. You are a good per..." I tried to say to him to hopefully calm him but raised his voice and yelled.

"IT'S USELESS MIKAGE, STOP TRYING TO HELP WHICH CAN'T BE HELPED!" He yelled at me. Suddenly, my body felt weird. To my disappointment, my reflex kicked in after all those years. I put my hands on my head and collapsed to the ground and shut my eyes. Jack's yell had the same tone as my father's and his motions matched his. I grew terrified. I did not want to react like this and calm him down but it just happened out of nowhere. I opened my eyes to look at Jack who looked at me horrified. He looked regretful of what he just did. But before I could say anything he ran off outside. I sat there on my knees for a bit slowly getting up. I heard lighter steps coming by and looked to my right to see Godwin. He looked at the door worriedly and sighed. I got up slowly to try and try to catch up to Jack but when I stood up Godwin put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him in disbelief but he shook his head.

"Leave him. He needs time for himself; wait five or ten minutes before you call him. Let him collect his thoughts. He needs this, Mikage." I nodded and looked at the then open door. The cold draft coming and I shivered. But I did not just shivered due to the climate; I shivered because I was also worried about what could happen to Jack.

**Crow's POV:**

The bar was dimly lit and you could see very little. The brightest source of light was the bartender's area itself which even then did not stretch far. The stage we were preparing had a little more light than the rest of the bar but you could just, see our faces. Did not help that I was wearing a black leather jacket which blended in with the shadows around. However it did not matter to us as we were tuning our equipment. I thought we had tuned our stuff earlier but apparently not. I did not pay attention to any of the barflies in the place. I had more important things. I accidently almost dropped my bass but quickly grabbed it before it the floor. I looked up at the bar while picking up the guitar. I then saw someone in the far background on a barstool. My eyes widened when I saw him.

It was Jack atlas, face flat on the counter. I could barely tell if he was alive or not. I grew worried at my friend who looked drunk as he was last September at my house. I put my guitar down and walked over to Jack. I shook his shoulder and he turned to me. He lifted his head up a little with his eyes looking like a zombie's.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here? Are you drunk again?" His drunk face turned into a scowl and looking like he was struggling to talk.

"lllleave me alooone. I've had a bad fuckin day." He put his head down and mentioned a name. I heard him mentioned Mikage. I wondered if something happened between them. While I wanted to chuckle at the possibility they were dating but I knew to be more serious. This must have been some horrible if he went back to drinking. They must have had a fight, that's normally why some people go drink in depression at bar. You see it in movies and even in real life. Hey tried to shake his shoulder again but the bartender walked up to me.

"Hey I hired you to perform your music! Get back on the stage or you're outta here and no pay!" I tried to argue a little but he pushed me on stage. You better believe I was angry. I needed to send a message to Jack while not going near him. But then, it dawned on me. I talked to the band and told them the situation and they agreed. We found the perfect song to play. I walked up to the mic with my bass guitar and looked towards the band to see if they were ready. And we started playing with Sherry stepping up to her mic. The strings were being strummed and the beat came on

_Picture Perfect Memories Scattered All Around The Floor  
>Reachin' For The Phone 'cause I Can't Fight It Anymore<br>And I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind  
>For Me It Happens All The Time<em>

I could see Jack raising his head up, no doubt the song getting to him a bit.

_It's A Quarter After One, I'm All Alone And I Need You Now  
>Said I Wouldn't Call But I Lost All Control And I Need You Now<br>And I Don't Know How I Can Do Without  
>I Just Need You Now<em>

Jack face's began looking guilty as he picked up his phone and looked at it nervously. Then I stepped up to the mic.

_Another Shot Of Whiskey Can't Stop Looking At The Door  
>Wishing You'd Come Sweeping In The Way You Did Before<br>And I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind  
>For Me It Happens All The Time<em>

I saw Jack rub his eyes when I started singing. My plan was working.

_It's A Quarter After One, I'm A Little Drunk And I Need You Now  
>Said I Wouldn't Call But I Lost All Control And I Need You Now<br>And I Don't Know How I Can Do Without  
>I Just Need You Now<em>

_Woah Woaaah._

_Guess I'd Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothin' At All  
><em> 

I looked at Jack and was surprised at his face. I thought I saw him crying! But there was no way, I did not plan for it to work that well! I then saw him pick up his phone and press a button. I smiled at what this meant. He put his phone to his ear and I could imagine what was gonna happen.

**Mikage's pov:**

I was sitting in front of Jack's TV, waiting for the phone to ring. I looked at the clock, nearly fifteen minutes had passed and he was still not home. I grew worried. I wanted an answer to if he was ok. I stood up to get to the car when suddenly I heard the phone ring. I looked at the caller id, to see Jack Atlas on the screen. I crouched down quickly and picked up the phone.

"Jack? Are you ok?" I could hear Jack breathing on the other line.

"Hey, Mikage. I'm fine don't...worry." I could hear his speech slur a little, I froze in my place, he had been drinking.

"Jack you've been drinking haven't you." Jack was silent for a bit before grimly saying yes.

"Jack, please come home, I am worried about you, and everyone is." I asked with my worry growing more and more.

"Why would you want me to come back? I broke my promise and I yelled at you so much you collapsed on the ground. Like I said, I am always going to be a wreck." He said to me confused and depressed.

"Jack, that is not true. You were just fine, no great. You had become such a wonderful person. Don't let it go to waste, please." I plead, a bit of a tear growing in my eye. I hated it when he thought like this.

"And as for the second question, there is a reason why I am not nor have ever been angry with you. Or anyone else for that matter in a long time. It is because...despite their mistakes, I know people can be a good person and change. I know they still have the capability of feeling human emotions; with the one that appears so much in people is regret." I say, trying to convince him that he is a good person."Why? I have been such a jackass. Why do you forgive someone no matter what?" I sighed, I was about to tell him something that I had told no one else until then.

"Last year I went to see my father in prison by his request. I could have said no, but I went anyways. It was because, while driving there, I wanted to let out all my rage onto him. For so long it had been building up where now I had the chance to confront him. Let him know how much he hurt our family and our friends. I had gone over our conversation in my head, planning on what and how to say it while countering his remarks. However..." I let out a heavy sigh. "When I walked up to the phone, everything changed when I saw his face. It was not the face of an abuser or even my father...it was a broken man. My father was whimpering with tears streaming down his face. I was seeing a grown man in prison crying. The moment I picked up the phone, he began sobbing. He apologized for what he had done, regrets everything, and that such a wonderful girl should never had to live with such a careless man for a father. I just sat there in shock as he cried. I felt horrible, because I wanted to be angry with a man in his weakest state. It was then I realized people can change. I wanted to show him that I forgave him, so I tapped on the separation glass, and then placed the palm of my hand against it. He put his on it. I smiled and said I forgave him through the telephone. We had to separate then, but I always remember how much of an impact it left on me."

I waited for Jack to say something. Then I began to hear strange noises...

"Jack, are you crying?" I asked worriedly. I hear a sniffle on the on the phone.

"No, I'm fine...but Mikage..." I hear him say, getting slower with each word.

"I-I...I am so sorry...you have been trying to help me and I should have treated you and Godwin better...I should have been grateful to the both of you. But I...I'm just a dick. After all of this mess, I...I am just so sorry." I jack says, weeping into the phone.

"I forgive you." I say sweetly to calm him down a little.

"I'm coming home."

"No, wait for me to pick you up."

"I've caused you enough trouble, I can get home myself. I'll just get outside and call a cab or something"

Jack slurred his words before hanging up. I suddenly grew worried at what he said, especially the way he slurred his words. He was in no condition to walk home and even if he did try to call one it sounded like he used all his energy to make the call. I ran over to the car, pushing anything out of my way. I made it outside and rain was beginning to come down. I did not care as I got in the car got the car started. I knew exactly which bar he went to so I pushed down on the gas and started driving there immediately.

My heartbeat grew as I drove towards the bar, with every pulse grew a new worry about what happened to Jack. With every heartbeat, the rain increased as well. The rain clogged up my vision. I might have been worried about my own sake, if not for the fact I was more worried about Jack. My windshield wiper barely got the rain out of the way before it came back but I could just see what I was doing and kept pushing forward.

I finally made it to the bar and opened the door, at the same time opening my umbrella. As I walked out I felt like I almost stepped in something, I looked down to see in my horror, Jack face flat on the sidewalk. I crouched down and put the umbrella over him and I to prevent rain from landing on both of us. I turned his head on the side just in case he was going to vomit. When I did he looked up slowly to see me. He got up slowly and I put my arms around him. He started tear up a little but I patted his back and comforted him in the rain. I did not care about the cold water on my knees and feet, I only cared about him for the moment.

The door to the bar opened to see Crow walking out. He immediately noticed us and ran over to help Jack up. I helped him as well and put him in the passenger seat of the car. Crow took a deep breath after carrying him. I gave him the keys to Jack's car and asked him to please get it home safely. He smiled and agreed and I got back inside my car. I looked towards Jack who looked barely alive, I had to get him home fast. I drove off, waving goodbye to Crow and thanking him once again. As I was driving to Jack's house I looked at Jack, he was still barely alive but he looked slowly towards me and gave a weak thumbs up, no doubt trying to tell me he's okay. I smiled at him before going back to the water covered windows of my car. I knew Jack tried to tell me not to worry, but to be honest I was still really worried. We drove in silence as I focused on the road, though Jack apologized again and I said I forgive him again no doubt still regretting what he did..

Eventually we made it back and thankfully, Jack had enough energy to barely lift himself up though I gave him some support. He was heavy but thankfully he gave enough support so that we can make it inside. As I walked in Godwin came over. He kept his cold business man face as I carried Jack. But I noticed when Jack turned his head towards him and smiled at him that Godwin smiled back. I wanted to assume the best but I just kept walking up until I made it to his room. I opened the door and walked inside. I shut the door behind us and dragged him over to hsi bed and plopped him on it. I grab the empty botttle of water from months ago which remained on his bedside and filled it up in his bathroom. I came back with Jack looking up at me tired.. I gave him a bottle of water and I said goodbye, but before I left...

"Mikage...I love you." I immediately froze and turned back to him. A shocked expression and blush painting my face. Did I really hear that? But any romantic feeling that could have been in my body died down when I remembered something.

"Jack, I don't believe that. You still got alcohol in your body. It's affecting how you think."

I saw Jack's nervous expression change to a disappointed frown. I knew Jack was different when he was drunk and I felt strangely guilty. So I came up with an idea.

"But, I'll stay here for the night and then we will see if you still feel like that in morning. Talk to me about this when you are sober." I told him this and I walked out of the room to get ready for bed. As I did I heard moaning coming from him, I first assumed it was the alcohol giving him a headache. I called my mother to tell her the situation and she understood (After getting a little too excited about spending the night with a male friend). Luckily she later came over with the stuff and left in a hurry as well. She later told me it was because she was creeped out by Jaeger. I later went to bed, thinking about Jack and what if his confession was true. I shook that thought out, as I knew what alcohol did to him.

The next morning in my white pajamas I knocked on the door to wake up Jack. I opened the door to see him wide awake on his bed. I walked over to him to see how he was doing.

"Jack, how are you." Jack stretched his arms out and let out a yawn.

"Well, I don't feel sick or anything, so I must be doing fine." I smiled at his condition. He was talking like the Jack I knew again. However suddenly when he stood up, he did something I never expected.

He embraced me.

Not even that forceful of one, his arms felt...warm and loving. I was shocked to see this.

"Mikage...I...I love you." He said with all the compassion inside him. With all that he surprised me. I knew he was sober but I thought last night was an effect of the alcohol but here he was, confessing again sober.

"Mikage...I can't thank you enough for everything you did and throughout this time you have been doing this for me, I-I saw how wonderful you are. You... you are just so kind, smart and forgiving that it's...It-i-it's unreal! I need someone like that in my life, someone I can always rely on. A-and the dinner two months ago made me realize how freaking beautiful you are. You are just so...awesome. I love you for everything you are." Jack said with even more passion than his confession. I just stood there in silence. Was all that he was saying true? Was he playing off my emotions to get around the effect that he got drunk last night. I thought that was the reason.

"Jack...please don't lie." Jack pushed me back a little and I saw his face. He looked determined about something.

"I am not lying! I don't care how you punish me for last night or what Godwin will do or whatever, I-I just want you to know how much I love you and everything you have done to help me at my lowest."

I stood there in silence at his argument. I had never seen Jack so determined about anything else in his life. He just said he cared about me more than he does himself. He never gave up telling me that he loves me for what I am and what I did. I then felt strange inside, I warm feeling started coming up in my body. Blush appeared on my face. A bit of tears appeared near my eyes. Jack saw my tears and hugged me once again. I tried to think of something to say, so I just went with the only thing I could say at that moment.

"I…really like you too…maybe even love you Jack."

**Please review or comment, thank you so much! ****Note The story will gain an M rating starting with the next chapter! Also Need you now belongs to Lady antebellum, I thought that song fit with the situation.**


	8. Chapter 8

700 days of summer Chapter 8 4/12/12

**Thank you Scooby82101, speaking of whom I am afraid she will be a bit busy for a while so We can't continue the story for a week or two. She deserves chance to focus on her own life and writings for a while. Now don't think I won't keep writing. Just contact me through Deviantart and I will happily take up to 2 requests. Also on Deviantart I'll have a set of guidelines for requests. Thank you very much and please leave constructive criticism as it's always helpful. **

**NOTE: Due to high levels of sexual content in this chapter, the story will gain a M rating though later chapters will not have as much so that those uncomfortable with sex can skip it and there will be explanations on what happened in the next chapter.**

**Mikage's pov:**

To think the school year went by so fast.

Your parents or grandparents often tell you that as you get older, time moves by faster, I wonder if this what they meant. People were already getting their stuff out of their lockers and saying goodbye to people going on vacations. You could see screams of joy and tears coming from all around. Also, over the summer people you know can completely change when you don't see them for a long time, were some of these people afraid that their friends or lovers will change in that time period?

Actually some things have changed with the group over the month. Crow got to perform at the school's spirit rally and was the only good part before the pep club came up and started rapping about the dangers of smoking. If they want us to know about the dangers of smoking than they should treat it seriously and not like we're in kindergarten. Away from that, Yusei and Aki have been getting along well though that does not surprise. They said however that they kept their relationship a secret from everyone except us because well...if you said you were kissing your boss's daughter than things could get awkward plus they wanted to focus on schoolwork at well...school. Kiryu amazingly enough is trying to be more sociable and he is more interesting than he gives credit for. He just needed to give himself a chance, that's all. But the most shocking thing is that in May...I confessed to Jack that I loved him too. We had been dating before that and I had the time of my life. Not only was he the Jack I still love but always cared about what I think and what I want to do. After showing me all of this, I confessed to him and he was really excited. However while he was excited about the relationship he still wanted it to keep it a secret even from the group for a while. Only in late May did he tell the group and everyone was happy for us.

Now because it was the end of school, we thought about what we could do to celebrate beforehand. We thought about it for a long time before Misty had the idea of going to her family's beach house. Her parents were going to be away that week and no one was at the beach house so she asked with we wanted to go. Naturally, we all eagerly accepted. We all had images of what the beach house looked like, some thinking it was going to be huge and others thought it was going to be rather small. She gave very little details as she wanted it to be a surprise. We were all excited to find out about it and most of us wanted to get out of school so we could pack up and be ready to leave for it the day after.

After the bell rang, we were about to rush out of the building to go home, but Bruno had to go to one final club meeting, you better believe there were moans at that moment in time. So we all sat outside the building waiting. It felt like tens of minutes were going by waiting for him and we all got pretty tired and bored...Until Misty came up with an unexpected question, a question that would affect everyone's else's summer.

"So Sherry...hate to sound creepy but did you and Bruno ever...do it." We all turned to her in amazement, shock and even some general curiosity. Where did that come from? Looking at Sherry's expression, she had no idea how to react to a question like that.

"I'm sorry, it's just that he is you boyfriend and well...sorry you don't have to answer." Misty replied nervously no doubt not wanting to anger Sherry. But strangely, Sherry looked around nervously and sighed heavily.

"You really vant to know?" Suddenly we were all hooked, with an answer like that, did that mean they did have sex? Or did something else happen?

"But, you can't tell anyvone else! You can't talk to me in public about it, you can't talk to Bruno about it and Most of all you can't talk to anyvone outside of this group about it." She started looking coldly directly at the reporter, Carly. Carly gulped nervously and nodded fourteen times before saying she would never tell about something so close and personal.

"I suppose there is no harm in telling you about it. Well you know the Christmas party we vent to last December. Well me and Bruno after the party started making out. But vee decided to do something different, we decided to go all out on each other. With him ripping off my clothes as our tongues wrestled in our mouths. His front grinding on the front of my jeans. Eventually vee vipped of all our clothes and I decided to take control. I pinned him to the bed and put his member inside me. It hurt like hell yes but oh god when we started going I vas in heaven. And then we..."

"Hey guys I'm back." Bruno said loudly exiting the building. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw our faces. Our faces were either had the color red all over it or no color what so ever.

"What's wrong guys?" Sherry got up and made up an excuse.

"Oh umm I told them the story of...The night after we watched "Ju on"." Bruno suddenly shivered in his place. "Oh yeah that one. Please tell your cousin to never put her hair like that again and sneak up on us after we watch a movie like that again. Sherry nodded and acted like the story had not been told. Well we were not as subtle.

The story had stuck to the inside of our brains. Everyone was a little embarrassed to talk to each other after that. I also noticed Aki and Yusei looking at each other before having a huge amount of blush on their faces. And it did not just affect them, it was me too. As Jack was driving me home before we started driving, we looked at each other before turning away. When I looked at the rear view mirror, I saw nothing but red. We had not talked about sex a lot, we brought it up occasionally though we never said when we would do it specifically. Heck, we were too nervous to talk about it to each other at that moment or even later in that day. It was tragic, it was the only thing on our minds and the only thing we both wanted to talk about but we were too scared to talk about. When he dropped me off at home, I was too scared too even talk about it with my mother. Not only because it would involve my father whom my mother wants to move on from, but how do YOU talk about sex with you parents. While I support parents talking to their kids about sex and it's dangers how does a teenager start the conversation. There are probably people who could but me and Jack?...It was downright insane. Plus even if Jack was brave enough, we did not know if Godwin had ever had a girlfriend before. Things were getting difficult and it came from just a single story. I could only imagine the situation for Yusei and Aki.

**Aki's POV:**

While I was trying to ignore it, To quote one of my favorite movies "Resistance is futile." When you bring up the topic in the room or even think about it, it will never leave! Hell, my biology teacher said that the goal of all species in the world was to bang! While packing up for the trip that night, I kept thinking about Yusei. While digging through my clothes to put away I found my underwear, I wondered what it would be like to seduce Yusei with it...before shaking my head trying to get back to reality. However digging through all that stuff including my swimsuit made me curious about what Yusei was thinking about. Was he thinking about sex as well. So I decided to ask him...after struggling to open the door to his room itself. While I did manage to open the door my hand was still shaking a bit. When I got inside he seemed rather calm after the story. Though I could still tell that he was thinking about the story.

"Oh hey Aki, is something up?" I took a deep breath and he looked at me confused.

"Hey...Yusei, after the story...Are you thinking about...it" Yusei looked at me confused before realizing what I meant. Blushed appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah, umm...Yeah, it can't...I just...Do you..." Blush was beginning to appear on my face when I wanted to ask a certain question. I did not know how Yusei would react but I decided to throw all my chips in and say it.

"Do you...want to...have sex?" I asked with all the oxygen in my lungs, shutting my eyes as I said it. When I opened them, Yusei's face had whitened unlike mine.

"Oh well, I...believe I do...But I want to know if you're ok with it?" Yusei stuttered attempting to say. I was happy that despite probably wanting to have sex, he still cares about if I want to or not.

"Well I am curious about it too. I guess I do. I feel like I'm ready unlike in January. But, can we do it at the beach house? I might want to change my choice." Yusei nodded and said he respects my choice. I smiled at his care and walked over to him. He put me in his arms and I sighed while he held me. Comfortable in his arms. I then realized something and stood a little taller and put my mouth near his ear.

"I am going to keep my promise. I'll still be better than if we did do it in January." Yusei jumped nervously but he smiled at my comment. Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day.

**Mikage's pov:**

The next day I was waiting outside my apartment, backpack on and suitcase by my legs. Misty said Yusei was going to pick me and the rest of the group up. I just stood there waiting and thinking to myself. I was thinking about what was going to happen at the beach house. I wondered what the house was going to look like before thinking about the inevitable after that story. I thought about if Jack wanted to have sex or not. Would we do it there? I knew nothing about sex so I was a bit worried about if we were going to do it. But, at the same time I was excited about it, I hear so much about it and how wonderful it was. I knew Jack was my boyfriend for more than just sex but how would it affect the both of us?

Before any of my questions could be answered, The car arrived. Though I did not guess it at first because it was not the largest SUV in the world. I thought that there would be different cars because we had ten people. The trunk opened up and I noticed that there was not a lot of room so I kept my backpack with me. I opened the door and saw that Crow was sitting on Misty's lap in the all the way back. I looked to the front to see Yusei driving with Aki in the passenger seat in the front.

"Sorry, my parents only gave me enough of a budget for a taxi to carry most of our bags but stupidly, I forgot to tell you and inform the taxi man. But luckily there is just enough for your suitcase." While I was thankful for Misty organizing this and said thank you I noticed Crow looked strangely awkward on Misty's lap. I ignored it then and just sat in the back, but noticed that the seats were taken. Come to think of it, the rest of the seats were taken. But Jack noticed my problem and offered his lap as my seat. I tried to tell him he did not have to but considering the situation I did not have much of a choice. It was very awkward sitting on him especially after the thoughts earlier but once again, not much to work with.

I looked to my left and saw Crow again. I again saw his awkward expression that confused me at first but then from that angle it made sense, her breasts were pretty much hugging his head. I knew Crow was trying his hardest to play it off like it was nothing but I could tell that after that story he was just as nervous but what was going on even more than me just sitting on Jack's lap. But after I sat down we drove off and like any car ride it starts off silent...That was the least awkward part of the car ride.

The car ride was normal in fact, it was so silent that Bruno fell asleep. But then it all changed when Carly began listening to her iPod. While it started off quiet, one song changed that.

"All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies!" She just started yelling them out of nowhere. some of us were confused or annoyed. in fact at the moment where she yelled single ladies for the 20th time...

"Please, would you just quit that!" Crow said, in a very bitter tone. I could sympathize.

"Sorry, I just have to sing along with that song. It is just so catchy." Carly said in defense.

"Well, please pick something a little quieter." Crow asked in the nicest tone he could ask after that. Carly looked through her iPod quickly.

"Sorry all I got are songs that I have to sing along with." I suddenly got a text message and took out my phone I read the message from Crow that said "sing" with quotes around it. While I wanted to giggle at his joke I did not want to laugh at a friend.

"Here, is my iPhone, maybe you can find something on there." Jack said trying to get his phone out of his pocket. He passed it over awkwardly to Carly who was on the other side of Crow. But Crow did not pass it to her.

"Hey I said it was for her, not you." Jack said, but Crow kept scrolling through his phone until he suddenly jumped in surprise

"Oh my god, you listen to Nickelback?" Suddenly everyone turned to Jack in astonishment. Even I was a little surprised.

"Noooo, that was from my angsty idiotic early teen years, I just forgot to get rid of them! Come to think of it, a lot of those days infected my playlist." Jack said in defense while Carly adjusted her glasses to look at the playlist.

"No shit, Emo-Linkin Park, Three days grace, FUCKING LIMP BIZKIT AND CREED?" Carly yelled in horror. A lot of the others in the car shuddered or awwed in repulse. I felt sorry for Jack right there.

"I said shut up! Like I said, angsty idiotic early teens."

"But here is one thing that baffles me...Why do you have Katy Perry?" I looked back at Jack's face to see a huge amount of blush painting it and a shocked expression.

"Aww well...she's a guilty pleasure of mine." Jack said quietly in shame. I patted his head while it looked down.

"Hey don't worry we all have a guilty pleasure, I have that rap song Mark Wahlberg made." I said in comfort. I could hear snickers from around the car, as I expected. One trick to make someone feel less ashamed about a minor thing was too make it so it's not awkward at all.

"She's right you know, I have the Spice Girls on my mp3." Misty said along. Once again snickers arose.

"I am ashamed to admit that at my house I have Shaquille O' neil's first album. I also have it on my Android...Hey there two really good songs on there plus it's great to make fun of. How about you Crow?" I head Carly admit. There, I snickered as well at the very concept of a Shaquille o Neill rap album.

"Is it bad to say that I have Russel Crowe's album?" Everyone just started cracking up right there. I knew I could never top that.

"I have Pitbull on my mp3 somehow." Sherry said in delighted embarrassment. people giggled at what she said

"I have every Lita Ford, Avril Lavigne and Joan Jett album and when I was a little girl wanted to be all of them!" Aki said playing along. The laughs were not as grand there until the part about her childhood. We were all laughing as if we were drunk save for Bruno who was asleep somehow.

"I meant stuff you are legitimately embarrassed about but still funny. But I got the best, Hey, I got better I have Country hip-hop on mine. It's called hick-hop" Kiryu said in pride. Everyone just broke right there. We thought nothing was going to top that. Until our eyes turned to Yusei.

"So how about you Yusei?" Carly asked but Yusei just kept driving in silence.

"I'm not going to say it." Yusei said bluntly. Aki turned to him.

"Aww come on, it's safe to tell us. Please?" Yusei sighed, no doubt giving in to the pleads of his girlfriend.

"I...own every album by BSB." We all just looked at each other, confused. Who was or were BSB? We all thought about it until Misty's eyes opened wide.

"No, you can't mean you own every album...even their newer stuff?" Yusei was still silent for a bit but bluntly said yes in embarrassment.

"Well, who is it?" Jack Asked before everyone turned to Misty in curiosity.

"BSB...Backstreet Boys." We all froze in place, in silence. How could you react to that? Was that even possible. I looked at the barely visible mirror at the front of the car too see a huge amount of red on it, confirming its truth. Yusei Fudo, was an active fan of the Backstreet Boys. We did not know whether to laugh or cry.

Eventually we did arrive at the beach house after who knows how long. Actually, I was asleep when we arrived, so I was barely alive while getting out of the car. But when, I saw the beach house, I instantly woke up. It was a big house but surprisingly it had a nice, at home kind of feeling. Like it literally looks like something when you hear the term, beach house. Wood paneling on the sides, a platform porch above the ground. Also I noticed two small shacks near on the sand with a motor dingy docked near them. But for the moment I went back to get my bags to get some rest and head out to the beach immediately. It was 1:00 by that time, we already had lunch so I decided to rest for an hour. I took my bag from the trunk and looked for Jack who was near the luggage filled taxi. While I waited for him to get his stuff, Misty walked over again.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Misty asked me, no doubt referring to the beach house.

"Yes, it's really nice." I said calmly, taking a breath of the fresh air around me.

"This is only rich people thing that I actually really like and feel proud of. Sometimes I would drive out here for the weekend while my parents were away and just bask in the sun. It's a great place to think about things."

"What kind of things." Misty sighed, smiling.

"Oh mainly stuff about school and life around me, actually when I was younger I used to think and dream about love here." I turned to her confused.

"Used to?" Misty turned to me sighing again.

"Well those dreams were shattered when every guy I ever met turned out to be someone only interested in me for my looks, perverts or were already dating. I gave up trying to find love a while ago." It was then I felt really sorry for Misty. To give up on love was one thing, I know some people who prefer to be single but to think that opinion happened due to some horrible people she met.

"Misty..." Misty turned back to me.

"You'll find someone...He's...or even she's out there. If someone like me can somehow find love...you definitely can." Misty smiled at my optimism and went back to the taxi to pay the driver. Jack walked over to me carrying his suitcase and we walked to the inside of the house. When we opened the door, the house was much larger on the inside. It looked a fancier inside and the second floor had enough bedrooms for all of us. Now of course to save room, all people in relationships had to share beds. When I walked inside my room while I tried to admire the room with it's wonderful pleasant coloring of sky blue walls and the pleasant wooden decor I was distracted by the double bed. The story that me and I'm sure other people in the car have tried to ignore came back once again. Were we going to do it in this bed tonight? I shivered nervously at the possible outcome, would it hurt like so many have said or would it be the wonderful experience I heard from so many others as well? I decided to rest to ignore it. Jack came in deciding to rest too. We did not care if our bags were outside the door, we were tired and wanted some sleep. Jack went collapsed on the bed first on his back and looked at me. He opened his arms up as an invitation to snuggle up to him and I was more than happy to accept his invite. I lied down gently on his chest and got comfortable on it. I looked up to see Jack's warm eyes. I could tell Jack was no longer the angry, confused wreck he was a while ago. I could tell just from the way he held me there. His warm comforting arms embracing me and I relaxed under it. My eyes shut slowly as did he and pretty soon, we were asleep.

We stayed like that for an hour until we woke up I could hear Misty yelling it was time to hit the beach. We got up and stretched and went outside the room. I noticed my suitcase was missing along with Jack's Crow walked over noticing our situation.

"Oh, don't worry I handled your bags for ya. They are in storage while I put all your stuff in your drawers and put your swimsuits in the changing shack.. And before Jack gets angry, don't worry I did not do anything pervy to Mikage's underwear." I blushed at what he said but I still thanked him for what he did, Jack was nervous, as expected but still thanked Crow.

We walked outside to have the bright, afternoon sun glare in our faces. It felt so warm and so inviting. I looked down to get the sun out of my eyes to see all the girls were heading into a hut outside. I guessed this was the changing shack and ran down there. I ran down the hill only to step on the hot sand. Luckily I was wearing flip flops but I could still feel the sand on my feet. I went inside the changing shack to see people taking their clothes off. You can guess my reaction though I guess I should have expected it. Though it was a bit shocking to see Aki, already undressing. I nervously started undressing myself. While I tried to focus only on myself I kept looking towards the others. Sherry had an impressive body which while it was curvy and had big breasts, she had impressive toned muscles and even a hint of a six pack! She still had her feminine body but you could have sworn she was an exercise instructor and a model! Aki had an impressive balance of a normal body yet big breasts. Misty was just a model, a really, really, good looking one too but her waist was not horrifyingly thin like some other models out there. Carly for such a timid and bubbly girl had an impressive body as well. I looked at myself and sighed, I was nowhere near as amazing as they were. I never thought myself to be particularly "sexy" nor did I have big breasts only coming in at C-cup, though I guess due to my structure they look bigger. I was surprised that Jack would say that I was actually sexy. I thought that was it until Misty came over while I was completely undressed. And she suddenly glomped me. Keep in mind, we were both still naked.

"Oh my god Mikage you are so cute when you blush!" Where did that come from? I kept asking that in my head over a hundred times. Misty realized what she just did and let me go.

"I am so sorry, but you really so adorable. How do you have such a cute face but such a sexy body? I mean look at your butt, how is it possible? Also now that your hair is up to the middle of your neck, it actually looks really good on you." You could pretty much replace my face with a tomato and not tell the difference in color. I walked to a nearby mirror to see what she was talking about and she was actually rather right. For a girl who blushes at most comments about her, I had quite a booty and even my body looked a little better than how I perceived it earlier. I could actually see some of those elements that Jack thought were sexy and I smiled. But then the normal reactions to said comments kicked in again and went back to my shelf that had my swim suit on it. Or at least was supposed to. I looked on the shelf and around it to see that my swimsuit had gone. I knew exactly who to ask though. I got my clothes back on and walked out looking for Crow. I just wanted to sit out in the sun and appreciate the beach but then stuff like this had to happen. I then found Crow being confronted by Jack.

"Alright where is my swimsuit?" Jack was angrily asking.

"Now, now Jack, what kind of manners are those?" Crow said smugly, I have to admit with that tone, I was getting annoyed as well. If there was anything I actually really did not like it was smugness.

"You took mine too so where did you hide them." Jack looked at me shocked and then turned back to Crow, getting even angrier. He picked Crow up by his neck, looking like he was about to strangle Crow. I ran over to try and stop him.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell ya." Jack calmed down and Crow tried to regain his breath. Jack turned to me and realized what he had done.

"I am so sorry." Jack said grimly, but I still forgave him and patted him on the head. I understood there would be moments such as these for him. I whispered that to him and he slowly began to smile again. Crow tapped Jack and the shoulder and turned around. Jack turned around to see Crow pointing towards an island far from the beach. I just stood there surprised. He hid our swimsuits on an island that few people could swim to. Jack's muscles began to tighten.

"I took that boat near the shack to drive there. It's all out of gas now." Crow said proudly. Jack's muscles tightened harder but turned to me and instantly calmed down. He did not want to hurt someone, especially after all the hard work we did.

"Crow...one day..." Jack mumbled. He walked closer to the shore, scratching his head to think of a solution. "So now what Jack?" Jack sighed before slapping his head in realization.

"Ok, this is no problem, we can still get there by swimming." I just looked down grimly. Jack turned to me worried. He asked me what my problem was.

"I...Can't swim." It was true. Due to my short stature, I was never able to swim and even when I could just barely do a doggy paddle, I got tired very easily so this was not a good situation for me. Jack smiled despite my handicap.

"No worries, you can just hold onto my back." My head perked up in realization. Did he just say what I thought he just said.

"Don't worry, I am an expert when it comes to swimming and besides I could carry you on my back no prob. So come on!" Jack said while heading near the water. I followed suit nervously. I tried to tell him he did not have to but he said it did not matter and that he wants me to explore the island with him. I strapped my arms around his chest and he went in the water. I held on for what I thought was dear life, afraid that if I did a single thing wrong, I could hurt both me and Jack. I shut my eyes in fear. But when I noticed that we were not sinking and rather actually moving smoothly, I opened them in curiosity. When I did I saw that we were far from shore and that I was pretty much levitating above the water. I put one of my hands to grind against the water, seeing it ripple along with the motion of Jack swimming. Speaking of which, he still swam like a pro despite the heavy burden on his back. I was shocked at his strength. It was as if I was a bird flying just above the water.

Once Jack reached about a few feet from the shore, I climbed off his back and stepped into the water while he stood up. Looking around for a moment, we then walked slowly towards the shoreline. Jack knelt down to catch his breath the moment we touched land. I crouched down, pushed back his bangs, and kissed him on the forehead for doing such a wonderful job. I then looked towards the center of the island to see a whole forest of palm trees; it appeared as if a tropical rainforest was right in front of me. It was our own little slice of paradise as no one else could swim as far as Jack could. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So where… the hell do you think… our swimsuits are?" Jack asked, attempting to catch his breath. I looked around, looking for some sort of clue. My eyes widened when I saw a note stuck to a tree. Rising to my feet, I walked over and pulled it off. I cocked my head then. It read _"Riddle me this Batman! What is twice as terrifying than the first poltergeist?"_ I was at a loss, I had no idea what the riddle meant. I brought it over the Jack to see what he would know with my hands wringing together behind my back.  
>"The first Poltergeist…? Wait, there is a movie called Poltergeist, I have the box set back at my house..." Jack said aloud; pondering.<p>

I raised a brow in slight confusion before it hit me. "Box set? Wait! Twice means times 2 so that must mean the second movie."

"Yes…yes! I got it! The subtitle of Poltergeist 2 is _"The other side"_. Our swimsuits are on the other side of the island!" Jack let out a sharp laugh while standing at his full height where as I clapped my hands together. Crow's little joke was going to end soon. We decided to take the quicker route and walk through the forest instead of around the island. As we walked into it, I saw many strange plants on the trees that while alien to me still had a sense of beauty to them. I looked above to see multicolored birds fly above and chirping loudly. It was like a greenhouse filled with tropical plants, but there were no limits to how far it could stretch and what could come in. I soon had to retract that statement though as we made it to the edge of the forest. However, it seemed there was nothing on the other side...until I heard the sound of running water. I followed the source to see a large collection of stones with water coming through them. It was a miniature waterfall! I was simply amazed by it. Jack must have saw how entranced I was by it for he held my hand as we looked at it. To think, just a simple water flow could be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It was so beautiful and majestic…so strange. My eyes traveled the length of the waterfall, and there at the top laid a strange cloth like substance. Upon a closer examination I realized it was our swimsuits!

"I got it!" Jack yelled before rushing towards the rocks and began scaling the rocks. I was watching at his progress to get up there. I was worried for his safety, silently hoping he would make it up without getting hurt. However, my attention soon changed when he got to the top. He bended over carelessly to get them, and his shorts, wet from swimming, clung to his behind...and I just kept staring. I did not want to be creepy, but I could not take my eyes off it. I then thought to myself then "Nice ass..." I let out an inaudible gasp before I shook my head and asked why I was thinking like that? Normally I try to be as polite and use very little dirty words but then that happened. I could feel my cheeks growing very warm then. Jack came back down and walked over to me, handing me my swimsuit. Quickly I took it and lowered my face in embarrassment. Jack didn't seem to notice though.

"Say…since our clothes are wet and dirty, why don't we just change now and go back in our swimsuit?" I nodded in agreement and we turned our backs to each other to change. But as I did I started thinking about Jack's bottom again. I started to grow curious about what his whole naked body looked like. Was an Olympic god under there? I tried to ignore it, but when I was fully naked I could not handle it, my hormones took over and I turned around.

Only to see him looking at me changing as well.

We both gasped a little and looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"So...you want to see my naked body, Mika?" Jack asked in a teasing tone though I swore I heard a hint of nervousness.

"Depends, do you?" I could hear Jack cough before saying yes.

"You can turn around and look...just this once...b-but please, don't stare like a pervert." I heard him chuckle then; Jack agreed once more and he turned towards me and I did as well. Now I saw Jack's uncovered chest. His muscles were unbelievable, they were so...so...sexy. Well-toned, yet it was not so over top. It was just the right amount for him. He was of a warrior; his chest looked like if someone punched him they would break their fist. I just wanted to cuddle against it, naked as well. My cheeks grew even hotter.

"Uhhh, Mikage I'm guessing you like what you see?" Jack smirked.  
>"Y-Yeah...do you like my body?" I asked just as nervously. Jack let out an awkward smile, trying to lighten the mood.<p>

"Yeah, it still amazes me how you have such a cute face but your body is...so sexy." I blushed more heavily at what he said and turned around a little. Jack tried to apologize, but I turned back to let him know it's ok. But, then I saw something that made me blush again, Jack's...member had risen. Jack must have noticed that I saw it and tried to cover it with his hands. I let out a small laugh as it was his turn for his face to grow red.

"No, no it's ok Jack but...I...Jack...do you want to...do it? Please be honest." I asked cautiously. Jack turned to me, silent before he nodded nervously. "I want to make you happy...I hear how wonderful it feels to a woman so I...Mikage are you ok with it, because if you don't than I don't." I smiled at his concern and walked over to him. I hugged him, putting my arms around his chest.

"I guess I'm curious about it to...Today is a safe day and well...But, I want to do it with you and only you." I whispered warmly to him. Jack lowered his head so that our eyes met. We became trapped within each other's gaze.

"Alright…" Jack said.

I stood up higher and Jack moved his head down towards my lips. I gingerly put my hands on his face while he slowly led me down on a soft hill of sand next to the waterfall. Our lips brushed against one another briefly before locking together; not allowing either of us to say a word. His lips were rough compared to mine, but that only enhanced the feeling. He then began to move his mouth more around my own, wanting to cover every inch of it. His warm breath entered inside me, adding even more heat to my body and made me give into the kiss. I stuck my tongue out into his and felt around for his tongue. When I found his, our tongues began to wrestle in our mouths and the twitching of the tongues in our mouths began to reflect our body's motions. A shiver slithered down my spine as Jack nibbled on my bottom lip with my hands clawing at his chest.

He pulled away for long breath of air while I took in short ones. It wasn't long before he began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from my cheek to my neck. He hovered for a moment as he licked the nape of it. A soft moan wavered past my lips as my eyes fluttered shut. He made an invisible necklace with his tongue with me tilting my head back to he could complete it. When he was done a nibble the center of his masterpiece and I moaned once again from the gift he gave me. Jack's body began to slowly grind against mine. The top of his chest rubbing against mine. I could feel his heart pound loud and clear in my ears, and I'm sure he could hear my own. Our foreheads touched together for a moment before he continued to kiss every part of my face. When he went back to my lips I felt his forehead against mine, our eyes locked to each other and they were never leaving that position. My eyes were full of lust, desire piling up, wanting to be fulfilled; Jack's were full of determination to fulfill the desire. The heat inside me grew and grew as our little game continued. When he went lower to kiss the valley between my breasts, my face was no longer shy to sex, it was one that embraced it. Jack's hands were not left in the dust has his hands felt every side of me. His fingertips grazed my hip bone then my thigh; my body shivered at his warm touch. I didn't think hands could be that warm and inviting; so much to learn there was. His hands were then on top of my bottom where I immediately arched my back a little and grasped his shoulders; only for Jack to kiss my vulnerable neck. I continuously moaned at everything, my voice cracked at one moan, the pleasure was destroying my words. When he pulled back, I giggled softly with Jack smiling softly before returning back to our game. Then I began to feel Jack's member brushing against top of my womanhood; I squeaked at how close he was. You could hear it from even when our lips were together. Jack's eyes suddenly opened and he pulled back a little.

"Wow, never imagined you could squeak like that." Jack said jokingly with me smiling in return. "It felt great. I just..." Jack looked at me before kissing me on the lips again. We were both back into the groove almost instantly. He pulled back a little as if he had something to say.

"Hey Mikage...are you ready?" I froze in my place a little; this was it...the one thing that I was most nervous about. I bit my lip in fear and took in a big gulp of air. I nodded. Jack asked if I was sure and I said it was fine and that I was ready. Nodding, Jack slowly slid himself inside of me; I began shivering as I felt it stroke against my entrance. He looked at me again and must have assumed that I was nervous about the pain. He pulled back and kissed me on the nose. He put his palm on my cheek to comfort me, make my whole body relax. While doing this, he gently slipped in his index finger past my folds. I shivered a little.

"Hey, don't worry; this will get the pain out of the way. Just relax." He stroked my cheek and I began to breathe in and out and I began to calm down. I then felt his finger slowly entering the passage within me. I gasped a little at the sting inside but I was still somewhat relaxed by him. He reached the front of my girlhood and kept pushing in; I grit my teeth at how much it hurt. Jack put his lips on mine to relax me again but it was not working. A little while later I felt a sharp pain and something trickling down my thighs. I let out a sharp and short scream. I now understood why Jack kissed me, to both calm me and drown out the noise. I wanted to be glad but it hurt so much. Tears were forming in my eyes; Jack must have noticed my pain as he instead pulled out immediately.

"Are you ok Mikage? Sorry… I wanted to get the pain out of the way for you." I tried to smile at his foresight but the pain just hurt so much. I was thankful that he had done what he did instead of…I shivered at the thought of how much pain I would have been in then.

"If you want to stop Mikage, it's ok." Jack looked at me guilty; I know he didn't mean to hurt me. I kissed him gently, to let him know it was alright. The pain had gone down a little by then, so I told him was ready then, it might hurt again but I was ready for what he was going to do. Jack's shoulders slacked before he slowly and gently pushed himself inside of me where he was thrusting gently. Gasping a bit, he moved in and out slowly as he watched my face for any signs that it was not getting better. At first it certainly still hurt but then slowly, something changed.

A strange new feeling came up. The more Jack snapped his hips, the more it rose. It felt so addicting and so amazingly good. As we went on, it grew and the better it felt. I began to gasp in pleasure instead of in pain. Jack's thrusting inside me grew faster as did my moaning and I just wanted more. Jack then placed his mouth on mine, he was trying to get pleasure from every part of the body. I was more than happy to go along with it as I wrestled his mouth with mine; grabbing a fistful of his hair in one hand while the other cupped his face. I was enjoying it more and more. I wanted to join in as well so I pushed my body against his; I was not going to miss out on the opportunity. My ass was smacking against his hips in a perfect rhythm. My whole body felt intense. I began shouting "More, more!" to Jack, I was not satisfied with what we were doing then. Then I felt Jack's right hand on top of my breast, squeezing it before exploring the rest of my upper body and his left hand against my ass smacking it. I did not care and in actuality it made it feel even better.

I loved it! Somehow something that was supposed to be painful actually made me feel better! I begged for it more and more and asked him to do it harder! I never thought I could be so dirty, but I just wanted it all! He smacked it more, the noise of wet skin slapping wet skin getting louder. The quiet island atmosphere changed into that of moans, slapping, and growls. We kept going and going, sweat dripping down from Jack on top of me. But then...

I heard Jack grunt and growl a bit as if he was trying to say something. I heard him roar as if it was a signal and then it dawned on me, he was about to release. I instantly snapped back into reality, while I thought today was a safe day, I still did not want to take any chances. But the problem would be getting Jack off. I struggled to get my feet into position and despite nearing orgasm myself, I lifted myself off of him with my feet just as he and I came separately. Cum from Jack's throbbing member landed on my stomach and I squealed in the pure explosion of passion and pleasure inside my entire body. Before I could react, Jack pulled me into a tight embrace while claiming my lips in a heated kiss. Pulling back, he lowered us to the ground; panting heavily.

His arms still wrapped around me, Jack rested his head atop mine. "Mikage are you ok? Did I go over...?" I pulled away and tilted my head up at him; smiling. "No! It was amazing for my first time, I loved it." I blushed at my eagerness while Jack chuckled at it. We both sat in our places for a bit, trying to catch our breaths.

"I'm going to go clean off for a bit in the waterfall." I said, embarrassed at my response earlier. Untangling myself from him, I stood up and walked tiredly over to the waterfall. I went directly under the flow to clean off all the dirt and cum on me. That was all I was expecting to do. Suddenly Jack came behind me and hugged me. I turned to his side to see what was going on only to have him kiss my cheek. He nuzzled my neck after, giving me a ticklish but still pleasant feeling. I smiled at his move but then I began to feel a little tired. Jack noticed this and laid me down gently in one of the sides of the pool. The pool was also surprisingly warm, it must have been a hot spring as I felt more and more tired and relaxed. Jack had slipped behind me by then; I fell asleep on his chest lying in the pool. I could hear Jack falling asleep as well but not before giving me one final kiss on the lips.

After our rest, I thought to myself that I wanted to do it again someday. But for now, me and Jack needed to focus on getting back as no doubt the others would get curious about our whereabouts. We got back in our swimsuits and we swam back again, and I carried our clothes in a small makeshift back-pack made from my thin jack. When we got back, Crow was there waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long? I did not hide them THAT well." We looked at each other quickly but I came up with an idea.

"Well the wind blew away your note so we had to search the whole island." Jack nodded with a large smirk on his face. Crow just shrugged though by his eyes I'm guessing he was a little suspicious. We just ignored him as Jack went to lie in the sun on a nearby beach chair. I decided to join him and laid my head on his chest, my head being lifted up and down along with. No matter how warm the sun was, the warmth from Jack was always what I needed and preferred.

Aki's POV:

I heard Mikage and Jack talking with Crow, finally back from their quest for their swimsuits. They were gone for about an hour. When I looked up to see them the sun blazed in my eyes. Temporarily blinded I scattered my hands around my chair for some shades and luckily found them. I looked back to them and I saw them huddling up and laughing. I saw Jack whisper something in Mikage's ear and she blushed immensely but still giggled. I grew curious but as I got up to ask them the sun once again burned in my eyes somehow. 

The sun was high in the sky, shining down on us as if it had an ego and was showing off how bright it could be. Odd comparison but really that's how it felt. The sun was sizzling against my skin as if I were a piece of steak. The sunglasses did not do much to keep the sun out of my eyes and I felt very hot. I sat up from I was laying and wiped some of the sweat off of my head. Why was I even lying in the sun anyway, from my experience running around more in the sun did more for a tan rather than lying around plus there is less of a chance of getting burned from falling asleep. So naturally I looked around to see what the others were doing and in the middle of the sea I saw Yusei just standing in the middle of a shore. I noticed he was looking down in the water, what was he looking out. I decided to walk over there and see, taking off my sunglasses and getting closer to him. However before I got near the water Yusei put his hand out to stop me from getting closer and I just looked at him confused. I noticed how determined he looked and all I could wonder about was why he was doing it.

And as if it were a reply Yusei thrusted his arm and a big splash was formed and got on the both of us. Out he pulled was a large fish and I was shocked to see own grabbed with just someone's bare hands. In fact, pulled it out so fast that the fish slipped out of his hands and back into the water where it swam away. Yusei just looked at it disappointed.  
>"Dammit, I thought it could be done." I smiled at his hardcore determination to do something so simpl but in actuality is almost impossible. Yusei looked at me and realized in embarrassment at what he had done. I just smiled because hey let's face it, as kids or even teens we always looked for silly things to do at the beach.<p>

Let's face it normally in the warm weather like this you just tend to lie around in the sun and fall asleep. I mean that's what a lot of us did with the occasional getting in the water (Though the car journey could also be to blame. Against what I wanted I laid on that un chair, only getting up to apply more sunscreen. And it just repeated over and over until the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set and I took off my shades. I looked down at phone to see what time it his and it was 5:00 and I just rolled my eyes and fell back. Well after that I did pack up and went inside. Yusei walked up with me and we thought we were going to actually do something there but guess what? After we went inside we saw the living room and you know what we did there? Sleep...some use of a vacation.

Ok, to be fair we did wake up later...for food but at least we woke up! Dinner had started and tonight Kiryu and Crow were in charge. Though we would rotate throughout the course of the vacation. Tonight they were serving the expected high class stuff you would expect from them. Lots and lots of pizza. Cheese, pepperoni, sausage and the "Crow Hogan specialty" The Crow Hogan specialty consisted of anchovies, garlic, fried egg with pepper in the middle, onions, mushrooms, and all laced with red pepper and even had smuggled a tube of wasabi to try out on the dish. Naturally that pizza got eaten up quickly...by Crow. Though Jack did try one slice though it did not go well to put it nicely. Though thankfully Crow's cooking skills did not affect the rest of the dinner. Most of us just ended up chatting about various things. Most of us just talked about what we were doing such as going to see big blockbuster movies, anime conventions, vacations in various places, hibernation, the usual. Crow brought up that he was going to finish his magnum opus this summer if it killed him. Me, Yusei, Jack and Mikage did not have many plans this summer so we were just going to let a lot of things come our way. We all talked the night away with random crap. After all the talking trust me you start to get a little tired though just sitting around in the sun does not help. I always found it funny when you take a rest normally you are supposed to get energized but somehow you get more tired! I decided to get to sleep earlier that night.

I walked upstairs to mine and Yusei's bedroom and turned on the lights. We slept in one of the guest bedrooms as we wanted Misty to sleep in the master bedroom although she wanted to say no we kept telling her she organized the trip and deserved it. Besides they were still nice guest bedrooms and they all had private bathrooms. I decided to take a shower before bed and began to undress.

As the shower began running I removed my clothes , shirt, pants, bra, the usual routine. When I was undressed I put my hand under the shower to see how warm it was. Well surprisingly it was the perfect temperature, not too hot but not cold at all. I went under the showerhead to soak my hair a little. After a while I brushed my fingers throughout to spread out the water. I picked up a bottle of shampoo and squirted it on my hand. I noticed the smell instantly from it and smelled it. It was a strange blended of roses and strawberries and it smelled just...wonderful. I lathered it in my hair spreading it through. While I wanted to get clean I just loved the smell of it so much. I looked at the shelve where I picked it up from and saw there was soap available in the same scent as well. I grabbed the bar and spread it all over my body, scrubbing my thighs, my arms, my cleavage, everywhere I just loved the smell.

But, as I was preoccupied with rubbing my body with the soap, when I put it back suddenly someone's arms where around me. I turned to look to see who it was only to see Yusei nuzzling my neck. I smiled calmly at his gesture...until I realized that he was naked with me in the shower to which I blushed heavily. Yusei noticed my blush and turned me around to face him. He kissed me gently on my blush marks.

"I love it when you blush, you look so cute." I smiled at his compliment and as I did I looked all over his body and saw how...just damn sexy he was. His shirtless body I just wanted to kiss all over. I have had experience with his shirtless body before but then I just felt so...different. I looked at Yusei with all the lust that was possible within my eyes and he looked back at with equal power. And before we knew it we were making out. I locked my lips against his, making sure he had no ways of escape at all from the kiss. Does not help we wrapped our arms around us to pull us closer. As we did my breasts touched his pecs, my nipples touching his. However, I was more focused on my face at the moment as I pulled away from his kiss and bit the side of his neck gently. I heard Yusei moan as I did so bit around until I reached below his chin and licked his adam's apple with it moving around from Yusei's moans as I did. "Your turn." I said to Yusei as I moved back a little only for Yusei to pull me back and push his tongue into my mouth. I felt him move around in my mouth spreading his tongue all around inside. I decided to play around as I tried to push his tongue out while he tried to push it back in. We were tied in a battle inside of our mouths. Eventually I was victorious but I noticed Yusei's hand somewhere I did not notice before. I felt one of his hands on top of my ass and I could feel him squeezing it a little. I put my hand on top of his and took it off, Yusei looked at me confused.

"Don't just focus on one part Yusei. Satisfy everything." I took his hand and placed it on top of my right breast. Yusei looked at me surprised and just smiled at his shock. I let go of his hand and he started to move it around a little. I told him it was fine and that he should let loose a little. I did not know where that came from, I was feeling adventurous that night. Yusei started to massage my breast harder moved his fingers around them to. I moaned with every movement. Later he started squeezing it and I loved it. He was rubbing and squeezing to his heart's content, my breast changing shape to fit the different ways and held and squeezed it. I noticed his idle hand and picked it up and placed it on top of my idle breast.

"Like I said, don't focus on one part." I said with Yusei chuckling before we locked our lips again. I could feel his tongue trying to get inside my mouth and we played the same game again. We pushed our tongues together before I once again won. But to my surprise he continued licking until he got inside the valley of my breasts and he removed one of my breasts and replaced it with his tongue. I could feel him swirling his tongue around, my nipple getting hard inside of the wrap of his tongue. I moaned some more asking, no...begging for more. And as if a granted wish he placed his idle hand and placed it back on my ass and squeezed it again. But instead of time repeating itself he slid through and planted his fingers on top of my vagina, rubbing it. I squeeled and what he was doing but at the same time, loving it. He stopped rubbing my pussy and went back to my ass again. We continued the formula more and more until suddenly, he picked me up and carried me bridal style. Oh, you better believed I was surprised.

"Yusei, what are you?" Yusei looked at me and smiled

"Well we can't just keep messing around in here, let's get to a bed." I blushed at what he said but agreed. He kicked the shower door open and wiped his feet on the rug outside so that we would not slip when trying to get to the bed. I opened the bathroom door for him and he continued to carry me and placed me on the bed. And in that position I realized I needed somethign. I took the bag on the bedside table and digged for it, but to my horror.

"Yusei...did you bring any condoms with you?" Yusei froze in horror.

"No, did you?" I shook my head but when I looked again to my relief, my back up plan was in there. I pulled it out to reveal a silver sheet of birth control pills. I took the glass of water near my bed and consumed the pill.

"This is just in case we forgot the condoms, I only have to take them once a month. But don't get cocky and think we won't need them!"

"I had no intention to and don't worry I got tested for anything beforehand. I would hate to give you something nasty or get you pregnant right now as I don't want your dad to seperate us if he finds out." I smiled at both his foresight and his observation about what would happen. However I noticed that while he was getting on the bed, his penis had risen...and it was big. I was surprised that he had one like that and I took a deep breath and crawled over to him. He realized what I was about to do and asked if I was sure. While I said yes in actuality I nervous about giving him a blowjob. There were a ton of girls that did it at school but they never told me what it was like to give one, only that they gave one and their partner liked it. As I put my mouth on the head, it tasted so strange and kind of bitter. As I went down, it the bitterness got worse and I pulled back up to get the taste out but as I did I noticed something about Yusei. He was shaking, cringing and moaning a little. I was surprised that this was causing it and I moved up and down a little more only to see him move like that.

and then I thought to myself that this was going to be a lot of fun.

While I did slide back up and no way was I going to inhale that thing, I kept my mouth on top of the head. I swirled my tongue around on it, making sure to lick every part. As I did, Yusei succumbed to the feeling, twitching and shaking as I licked him. I experimented to see how he would react, when I licked the bottom of the head his chest sprang up. When I licked inside the split in between, he almost screamed and did the same thing again and pounded his fist against the bed, I was enjoying every minute. But then I decided to do something different again. I took his friend out of my mouth and got a little closer to him.

And I wrapped my breasts around his penis.

This was one of the tricks I learned about online and I knew I might as well see how Yusei would react. And he was squirming even more. As I pressed them against the head and rubbed them on it, he looked like he was about to die. I hugged together on it and rubbed them all the way to the bottom and back to the top. I smiled evily as I did, seeing Yusei react like this. I knew I was keeping my promise or hell, I think I might have gone beyond three times. Yusei's face sure looked like it.

"A-a a-ak-i Aki!...stop!" I looked at him surprised and I stopped rubbing his dick. He started to catch his breath.

"Now I need to please you in some way." While I was pleased in just his reactions, I knew exactly what he meant. I lied down on my back, head on the pillow of the bed. Yusei got up and prepared his torpedo for entrance. I was a bit nervous considering how painful I knew it was going to be and I think Yusei was a bit to. So I decided to calm us both down.

By pouncing on him and pinning him to the bed.

Yusei looked at me in shock and started asking questions. But before I could answer any of them, I prepped his penis for penetration. And deciding to get it over with, I dropped myself on him...which was kind of a bad idea if you ask me. It was amazingly painful, I screamed at how much it hurt only for me to block my mouth so the others would not find out. Yusei was begging me to get off so that it would not hurt, but I did not listen and started moving up in down and as I did I gasped in pain at the movements.

However, later the pain was slowly melting away so I began to move faster, as I did a new feeling came up and it felt good. It was want I wanted to feel so I kept moving up and down to try and get more of it. It grew and grew until finally I could not stop moving up and down and it felt amazing. I kept smacking my ass against Yusei's hips and even moved in different directions, playing with his shaft as if it were a joystick. Yusei looked like he was enjoying it too and he moaned in ecstacy along with me. You could nothing but moans coming from that room. It was maddeningly addictive. Yusei moved up a little and started groping my breasts again. I was getting more and more into it as he did. We kept pounding and pounding until...

Yusei pushed me down on the pillow and flipped me over.

"Yusei what the hell do you think you're doooooo!" I tried asking before Yusei started thrusting into me. The pleasure was returning as he kept doing it.

"Don't think you are the dominator in this game!" Yusei said in a mischivious tone. I wanted to argue, but it felt so good! I began moving my hips and ass back just so I could get the full feeling, I wanted it all! Yusei started groping my breasts again and licking the back of my neck as I got fucked in doggy style. I loved every minute of it feeling everything against my body. Nothing was going to stop us...or at least I thought.

"Aaaaakkkiii!" I heard Yusei moan which I instantly knew what it meant. However I did not stop, as we continued our motions until Yuusei released inside of me.. I moaned loudly as I felt hot liquid burst inside of me. I could hear Yusei moaning as it did. I had orgasmed as well feeling waves of pelasure exploded inside of me, all combined made me scream in joy. Yusei and collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. We weakly crawled closer to each other under the bed and cuddled closely to each other trying to regain our breath. I was a little more awake then he was so I clicked the light switch right next to the bed and the lights shut off. I got closer under the covers and huddled as closely as I could to him and I noticed he fell asleep. I heard him sigh while a smile appeared on his face. I smiled back at him even if he could not see me and kissed him on the nose and I fell asleep along with him.

**Crow's POV:**

After dinner, I was exhausted. I had what you would call a food coma where after piggging out on a ton of food, you start feeling tired. So I went into the living room (Which thankfully for me was actually in the same room as the kitchen and dinner table) and collapsed on the couch. I sighed as I looked outside the big glass door to see the full moon. I knew full moons were not rare but something about it always impressed me for some reason. It had a strange beauty to it, I knew it was just a pile of rocks but I felt like there was always something more to it. I kept staring at it in awe of it. I did not even notice Kiryu come in the room. I turned to him when I heard him fall on the sofa.

"Oh hey Kiryu. You haven't gone to bed yet?" Kiryu turned to me.

"No, I have that weird thing where...You know sometimes in vacations were you're so excited about the place you're in that you want to see more of it?" I nodded and realized what he meant.

"How about you?"

"Food coma. Hey Kiryu how come you did not talk a lot until recently?" Kiryu shrugged.

'I don't know I guess I felt like I had nothing interesting to say unlike you guys."

"That's not true, I think you're really cool man and you're really interesting. Don't put yourself down so hastily." Kiryu looked up to me and smiled.

"No matter what, I always think there is something interesting in any person whether it be you, Yusei, Misty..." I accidently said the last name quietly as if her name meant something to me. Kiryu looked at me confused.

"Something wrong?" Kiryu asked.

"Oh nothing!" I say in realization of my own speech.

"Does not sound like nothing, what about Misty." I turned to the window and sighed heavily.

"It's just that...She has been so mistreated by a ton of those pricks at school and it just makes me angry. She is smart and amazingly generous, why do they think she is just a Barbie doll?" I said with an unusually dark tone for someone like myself.

"I know." Kiryu said in relation.

"It just gets me so angry when I think about them. If I was her boyfriend I would never treat her like that and give her the respect she deserves."

"Then do it" I turn to Kiryu in confusion.

"Be her boyfriend." I look down grimly and sighed.

"Well...I am not looking for love and I don't know about her...Besides I'm probably below her league." Kiryu face palmed himself and I once again looked at him confused.

"Why should leagues matter? Go to her, ask if you can be her boyfriend, make her happy." Kiryu said to me. But I looked down nervously. I hear Kiryu sigh

"I forgot to mention, I got a text from Misty asking me to tell you to come to her room to talk to her about something." I noticed that he said that with a smirk on his face. I ignore him and exited the living room. I entered the main hall and ran upstairs and on the left was Misty's room. I entered inside to see Misty sitting on her bed looking strangely embarrassed.

"You wanted to see me?" Misty points to the door, no doubt a signal to shut it and I do. the room was silent for a bit as I waited for her to say something.

"Crow...while we were in the car, Carly told me that while you were on my lap you were blushing when you were up against my chest and today while we were at the beach you kept staring at me without me knowing while I was in my bikini." I just froze up there. I never wanted to anger Misty but I knew I sometimes let that slip but now she was aware about it. I instantly dropped to the floor.

"I am so sorry Misty! I did not mean to piss you off, I will never do..." Misty stopped me before I could finish and I looked at her confused.

"I'm not angry, I'm just confused. If you really liked my body and were apparently not so subtle about it than why do you not go all out. Why are you not like people like those jerks at school?" Misty asked.

"It's just that...While I do you think you are really beautiful I hate the way those dumbasses at school treat you. I want to give you the respect you deserve. A fun, smart and beautiful girl like you deserves far better than those pricks take you for." Misty's eyes widened at my statement and I saw her smile a little.

"Thank you Crow, I...never expected to meet someone like that in my life. You...you deserve something." I wave my hand in front of me to tell her no.

"So long as you are happy, I am good."

"No, I really should thank you for what you have done...Actually umm...Crow have you...ever had sex." I just stared at Misty in silence as if you would to a person who just said my wallet tastes good. Where did that come from and why.

"Well, I uhhhh...no." I said awkwardly...but then again how could I not.

"Do you want to do it with me." Now my jaw kind of dropped. I hid it to avoid hurting her feelings but what?

"Uh I guess but what about you? Isn't it important to you." Misty just shrugged her shoulders.

"No, not really, well actually I guess I wanted it to be with someone who actually cares about me." I was surprised to hear her talking like that but having her answer my questions was rather comforting. Plus, to be fair, I actually did want to have sex with her. I mean could you blame me, but I would never want to force it with her. Plus because she brought it up and this was her way of thanking her I smiled and went along with it.

"Alright then, but you should do only the things you're comfortable with. Surprise me!" Misty giggled at my enthusiasm and I took my shoes off and climbed on the bed with her.

She put me a position where I was lying down with my head on the pillow, I assumed she knew what she was doing and let her do her thing. First she started undressing which surprised me a little at first to be honest. But as I watched her strip down to her underwear, I began to become hypnotized by her. The way she pulled off her clothes ever so delicately and slowly it made me want to jump on her and start making out, violating what I said, but I still restrained myself. I saw her move slowly backwards to take her shorts off, pushing her back up and pushing her breasts up with them, she was doing an striptease without even knowing it, or did she, hell I didn't care. Soon, the pants were off and sat in a sexy pose, her tight black bra and panties left little to the imagination. She turned on her all fours and turned around so that I could see her ass full close up. I heard Misty say seductively "Please spank me master, I've been very naughty." How could I refuse? I started smacking that ass seeing it jiggle a little in the process a loud thwack sound coming from it. I did it like two or three times before Misty told me to stop.

"It hurts, Please kiss it better." I followed orders and kissed on the red mark on her bum. I heard her sigh with a faint giggle as I did. She turned back towards me on her knees, fondling her own breasts and kissing them. She knew I wanted to jump right into them so badly. Her hand moved from her breast and on top of her panties, moving upwards a little to show it off. And then her hand slipped from outside to in as she placed it inside. I could faintly see her pussy while she faux masturbated in front of me. I think she noticed this and stopped immediately. She winked and kissed me on the nose. "No peaking, you naughty boy." Oh god that voice made everything sexy. Does not help with the lines she has.

Then, she started moving slowly towards me. I gulped heavily, not knowing what she was going to do. She got on top of me and placed her lips upon mine. She slowly started to move them around which made my lips grow a mind of their own and join in. She continued teasing me by licking her fingertips and slipping her hands under my shirt and touching my nipples with them. A strange tingle came from there as she massaged my chest as I wanted to do for her. As she did, her arms moved from chest to the bottom of my shirt and she pulled it off, I raised my arms to assist. But she did not stop there as she moved her arms onto my chest and drew circles around my nipples again and touching them with her tongue, making me sigh in the process. She moved them towards the sides of my pants and pulled them off slowly. OH god my heart was just bursting on my chest now it felt like it was going to explode, But not as much as...

"Oh my..." Misty said gasping as she saw the erection inside my boxers. I looked down as well to see that it looked like if Misty turned me on even more than I would need new boxers. However she smiled evilly looking at it then. I gulped once again. However then she crawled on top of my tent and began moving back and forth on it with the front of her body. I twitched nervously at what she was doing and blush was painting my face. I was breathing faster than normally at what she was doing. Misty giggled at my enjoyment.

"Are you enjoying this Crow?" I nod but very weakly. Misty than does the unthinkable. She grabbed my hands.

And made me in return grab her breasts.

I was shocked to see this, never in a million years would I imagine something like this happening to a guy like me let alone to someone like Misty. However as my lips did, my hands grew a mind of their own and began moving Misty's bra-covered breasts around a bit.

"Oh, I am so sorry, this thing is getting in the way." Mi sty said taking my hands off and using her hands to...to...to...unhook her bra.

I was in heaven right there.

I saw something that IF (keyword being IF) I said I saw to an army of those jerks at school they would murder me. Just watching her bra fall off and seeing her breasts bounce in freedom was mind blowing to me. They were even bigger on the inside than out and it was getting harder and harder to keep my mind on anything else.

And then she made me touch them, I touched Misty Lola's uncovered boobs. My hands grew excited once more as they began massaging them as they did when she had her bra on. And they were sooo soft. I have always hear how soft women's skin is but right there I began to experience the truth in that statement and her breasts were amazingly soft on their own. So soft that I wanted to have more of the feeling so I squeezed one of them. Misty gasped smiling at my move and asked for more and I gladly obeyed. I began moving them around and squeezing the mat the same time. I even moved my head in between them and Misty pressed them against my head. I could not ask for more. Though for my little friend it was not enough. Misty told me to stop and moved back down to my boxers. She ripped them off as if they were not there and my Johnson catapulted into the open air. Misty giggled at the reaction and I blushed at her giggling.

"I think it's time to let it join in the fun." My jaw dropped at what she said, it was time and I could feel beads of sweat coming down my body. Before we started she got her purse and pulled out a box of condoms, where she got them, I don't know nor did I care. "Remind me to give this back to Aki." I nodded but nervously. She tore open a condom packet but to my confusion she placed it her mouth. I was going to ask why but she answered by moving her mouth down on my penis and spreading the condom out on top of it. I did not believe it, she was putting on a condom but made it seem like she was giving me a blowjob, the movement alone made me groan.

Misty sat down again and pulled her panties off slowly. She pretended to struggle while pulling them off in order to give the illusion someone was pushing into her. However as her panties were at the halfway point she pushed them in front of my face and asked me to take them off without my hands. My teeth were chattering as I moved closer. I put them in my mouth and I noticed a smell emanating from them, call me a perv but they smelt so strangely different...so good.

As we did this my dick started twitching. When the panties were off, She began to climb on top of me again and positioned herself on it. She gulped no doubt nervous about how painful I heard it could be. She gently pushed down on it and she moaned but not in pleasure but in pain. And she began to move up and down slowly, I grew nervous sweating even more until she pierced her girlhood. She screamed as she did and I sat up a little to make sure she was okay. She just gave a weak thumbs up though I knew it hurt more than she is trying to tell me. She began pushing up and down and believe it or not it was getting better relatively quickly. Her painful expression turned into one of a smile you wear when you see a rainbow. As she continued to bounce up and down on my waist, the room became littered with moan from both her and myself. I joined in as well, thrusting upwards at the same rhythm as her. As we continued a wet sound came from the contact point and the room was not getting any quieter. We were lucky that sound did not travel well in that house otherwise we would be screwed...no pun intended. But that was not enough as Misty lunged again for my lips and practicaly devouring them as she did, wet marks appearing all over my face. I made a move to placing my hands on her breasts once again, wanting to get everything there was out of this beautiful moment. So much so that I placed my hand on her ass and smacked it with plenty of force. Misty moaned and begged me to do it harder and like a genie I obeyed every order. It was a beautiful but twisted moment and after a long time it sadly had to end.

I Screamed, signaling Misty that I was about to cum but it did not really matter as I had a condom on and eventually I burst of liquid erupted and Misty moaned as well, orgasming along with me. She fell off and landed on the side of me and we both tried to reclaim our breath. She moved a little closer to my jolly-stick and took off the condom and threw it in the nearby waste basket. She looked back to it and noticed the semen that covered it.

"Oh my, don't want you going to bed when it's all dirty right?" Misty jokingly asks before licking it off. I cringed once again but it was only a little bit so the moaning did not last long.

"So Crow, did you enjoy it." Misty nervously asking, worried that she did not please me. I smiled at her concern and pulled her close to me, cuddling her.

"That was awesome Misty, that was your first time as well? Wow!" I shout excitedly to her and she smiled in embarrassment. and we stayed in that cuddling position for a while.

"Say Crow, it'll probably be a bit of a pain to have to walk to your bedroom downstairs after this, do you want to stay in my room for the night. I just froze right there, I was going to sleep in the same bed as possibly one of the most beautiful girls in the world. I nodded not knowing what to say and she opened up the covers. She slipped in and opened her arms up inviting me in. I accepted and went inside and while Misty's breasts pressing against me was still a srprise, her arms felt...really comforting actually. It seemed strangely different to me and I don't know why but I was not complaining one bit.

"Say Crow...do you want to do this again, like on a basis?" My eyes shot out open this was my big chance to experience such a wonderful thing again and maybe the only chance in my life.

"S-sure how about...every week after band practice." She smiled and nodded in agreement, kissing me on the nose before shutting the light off. She got comfortable back into the covers and held me tight. and I did the same, sighing in comfort.

But throughout the night, I was expecting to have more sex dreams or dreams about me making it big as I usually do...but strangely the dream that consistently popped up involved me and Misty. We were together on a boat in some city, Venice maybe and we were hugging and Misty was wearing a beautiful dress with some frills on it with a red corsage and even I was dressed up rather nicely. We were eating some fancy foods and we kissed. It was not even one of lust, it was one of love. I even saw myself getting out a batch of roses and giving them to her, I saw her tear upp in happiness as we kissed again in front of the sunset. I have never had a dream like that...ever. So why now and why with Misty. What did it mean?

I was going to get more than a simple answer later on I found out.

**Boy, that was quite a long one, wasn't it? And yes I made Yusei a Backstreet Boys fan MUA HAHHAAHAHA. Also like I said please give constructive criticism and thank you very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

700 Days of Summer ch9 5/23/12

**A/N: Here is ch9, sorry for the wait. Special thanks to Scooby82101 for checking over it. Also I need to tell you all that for a while next week I will be busy with finals. I will still read comment etc but not nearly as often and no stories for a while. I am sorry but stuff like this happens. Enjoy!**

**Crow's POV:**

I was on my bed, sweating out drops more than I had water in my body. The heat was getting to me; I thought I would burn up or fall unconscious any minute. My fans were on full blast, trying to cool me down. Three were plugged in, including the ceiling fan. None of it was working. My shirt was off to try and beat the heat; it did not help a single bit. Hell, I was too tired from the heat to put it in the laundry properly; instead it laid across my bed along. Also on my bed lay many scraps of paper from failed writing attempts on that damn song. It has been torturing me with how I could never finish it. It was like that thing in Greek mythology we learned about that dude who had to get a boulder at the top of a hill, but every time he did it rolled to the bottom of the hill. For me it was every time I started the song or had an idea for it, it would be lost instantly or it was bullshit and it took me a while to figure it out. I looked at the calendar to see it was now the beginning of July. Normally during this time you try to hang out with your friends, but everyone I know was on vacation! The only people I knew who were still at home are Jack and Mikage. Everyone else since the beach trip in June had gone on vacation.

I began thinking about the beach trip there actually, which led to me thinking about my night with Misty. It was one of the most amazing moments of my life, doing it with one of the most beautiful and fun woman in the world. But then I remembered what happened soon after, I started having a dream. It was the same dream every time. Me and Misty were on a boat, having a romantic lunch in Venice, or something like that, she was in a really beautiful blue dress and we started making out. I wondered why would I be having this dream? And if it was with anyone, why Misty? But then I started thinking about why and I came up with a lot of reasons. She was beautiful, she was fun to be with, she was very intelligent, and she was the ultimate woman to me. I love everything about her, including her body, her sexy body...I wanted to see her uncovered body again. I slapped myself on the head for suddenly getting pervy. I wanted to be above those pervs that tormented her last year, but there I was having dirty thoughts about her.

But I really did want to see her again. I thought that maybe I could talk to her about the dream. It would be awkward though I wanted to see if maybe she could clear some things up. I mean it came right after we had sex and she was in it. And being the lucky guy I am, she was on vacation at that time. She had been gone for two weeks by that point and every time I went to sleep, I had that dream. The time I wanted to talk to her about it, she had to go. I flipped over the bed and planted my face into the pillow. I looked pretty much dead, the only thing that was moving was my hand, bonking me on the head. I could hear the phone ringing then and reached weakly to the phone. I failed to grasp it a couple times before finally getting it. I looked at the caller id to see that it was, to my surprise, Misty Lola. I rocketed up quickly where I pressed the yes button and started listening.

"Misty?" I asked eagerly with my fingers drumming against the phone.

"Oh hey Crow!" I heard Misty answer happily. I felt my heart skip a beat, what was wrong with me?

"What are you calling for; I thought you were visiting your relatives in Spain?" I could hear her chuckle on her side.

"We came back early, about two days ago. I wanted to call you yesterday, but I was so tired from the day before." She was silent for a minute. "Hey Crow?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

I heard a soft sigh which left me on edge for a bit. "Do you want to hang out today? We could go to the Water Park, it's really fun." My energy was perking up more and more after that, I needed something like that to withstand the heat and it would be fun with someone like Misty.

"Of course, I would love to."

"Great! I know how long the train can take to get there, so I'll see you in an hour or two there. Okay?"

"Okay see ya!" I hung up the phone after Misty said goodbye, and rushed towards my closet. I scoured the drawers looking for some trunks. Luckily I managed to find some and started getting ready, occasionally falling down because of the rush. I then got a bag full of stuff like towels, sun lotion, etc. But really all I was thinking about then was how she would react to the news about her. I was going to ask her something that could be pretty awkward to talk about. How do you tell someone that you were having romantic dreams with them in it? It could either end with the person thinking its charming or creepy, most of the time it's the latter.

After a pretty boring train ride, I finally reached the station nearest to the park. I grabbed my bag the moment the train stopped and jumped off then ran towards the exit ramp. Thankfully the park was just a short walk away from where I was; even better there was a bridge that connected the station towards a staircase that led to the park's parking lot. Running down the steps, I ran as quickly as I could towards the park's entrance. Halfway there, I saw Misty waiting by the entrance. While I was walking there I began to notice something about her. She was wearing a white sundress with a matching hat. Her hair was blowing slowly in the sudden wind. She looked beautiful. I mean I know, I know I have mentioned that over and over again but seriously she looked so hypnotic.

"Hey Crow, you ok?" I slap myself on the head to wake myself up.

"Sorry, did not mean to space out. Let's get going."

We went into the park and separated to go in the separate locker rooms. Luckily I did not need to change, so I rushed outside and started waiting for her. I slipped off my unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and stuffed it in my bag. I looked up at the sun, for some reason I felt cooler than I did in my room with all the fans on. I didn't have much time to think though as I heard Misty calling me and turned around...

To see her beautiful body in a sexy black bikini.

I was amazed at how she looked already; a bikini did not help matters, especially one in such a seductive color. It was not the most revealing piece of swimwear as it was just your basic swimsuit, but for me it was soooo much more.

"Hey Crow are we just going to keep spacing out or are we actually going to do something?" Misty asked me jokingly. I snapped back into reality and ran up to her. She pointed me in the direction of the water slide. I held out my hand to make the simple pose of saying come on...I did not expect her to take my hand as if I was a gentleman or something like that. She started leading the way; it didn't matter to me, I was just amazed that we were holding hands. Yeah, I know, we had sex, but keep in mind that I was not ready for romance so it felt a little surprising.

And I felt strangely comfortable holding her hand.

It felt soft and comforting. We were not rushing to get to the top of the water slide; our fingers were intertwined like we were...dating. I mentally slapped myself for thinking something so stupid like that. Before I knew it though, we were at the top and we had to share an inner tube.

"Since I'm taller than you Crow, you can sit on my lap." I nodded calmly though in reality I was thinking '_Oh god I am going to be muzzled by her boobs again...Thank you God.' _I mentally slapped and kicked myself in the gut for thinking like that again. Damn it! What was getting into me?

Not much time to think about that as I sat down in the tube and my head was being caressed by her breasts. It felt so comforting that I forgot that I actually had somewhat of a fear of heights...So obviously when we started speeding down I started screaming in fear while Misty was yelling in enjoyment. I prayed to God she could not hear my fear as we zipped and spun and went inside one of those brief tunnels before finally crashing into the water and falling out of the tube. I swam back up to the surface of the water quickly before throwing the tube to one of the workers nearby. I got out of the area and went back into the main pool before realizing I could not see Misty anywhere.

"Hey Misty!" I shouted out. Suddenly I could feel a huge stream of water shoot against me. Turning around, I saw Misty squirting me with a water cannon on a stand, laughing maniacally.

"That's it! Come here!" I started running over to Misty before she went deeper into the water to try and escape. Before she could literally swim away with her arms and feet in the water, I managed to catch up to her. I pulled her back a little.

"Now it's my turn." I said slyly, but I obviously overestimated my strength as she pulled me into the water and before I could swim out she put her lips on mine. We started kissing under the water then. We started wrestling each other's' lips and I was enjoying every minute of it. I thought to myself then, _'If I was Misty's boyfriend, would I get to do stuff like this more? Have fun like this but instead of just sexfriends it would be real love?'_ The question stayed with me as we were coming up for air. When we did I was close up to Misty's face and her skin looked so reflective and beautiful when wet. I was really close to her and I was seeing every beautiful part of her face. But of course it had to end when the intercom announced it was lunchtime. '_So soon?' _I thought to myself.

We got lunch and later took two open chairs and relaxed there. I got to admit, Misty's body was distracting me from relaxing myself. I mean she laid there in a sexy pose and I was still amazed that I was a sexfriend with a girl like her. The girl who was richer than me, smarter than me, more attractive than me, and pretty much better than me in every regard. Then I remembered the dream I had and I sighed nervously, but before I could tell her about it I noticed she put earplugs in so that she could get some sleep. But to be honest, I did not really want to talk to her about it. You see, I want to be above those pervs at school who kept annoying her and I have feeling that telling her that I started having dreams about her right after sex might give the wrong implication. Even if it was not after sex it could still be really creepy. I scratched my head, confused about what I should do.

"Crow?" I looked to my right to see Mikage Sagiri standing next to me, her hands behind her back looking at me curiously.

I cocked my head as I asked, "Mikage? What are you doing here?"

She smiled at me as she nodded her head over behind her shoulder. "Jack and I are on a date, but he fell asleep" Mikage then pointed over at Misty. "And I see the same goes for Misty. I noticed you guys sitting here, so I decided to come over and talk with you." I smiled at the thought that I could talk to someone, but I remembered that it was Mikage. She was one of the most reliable people I know and she even kept that secret about Jack's alcoholism for a while. She was really smart, helpful, and understanding, the perfect person to talk about my situation with.

"Hey Mikage...Could I talk to you about something...and if you can, can you keep it a secret?" I looked back at Misty to make sure she was still asleep.

"Of course, what is it?" Mikage having a curious but at the same time worried tone. I took a deep breath and prepared my story.

"You see...at the beach house in June...me and Misty kind of...did the dirty deed and well...after it we became sexfriends for lack of a better term." Mikage looked at me shocked as would anyone. But I still had more to tell. "But after we had sex for the first time, I had this dream. I was on a boat in Venice or something like that and I was having dinner on the boat, but the weird part was that Misty was there in a beautiful dress and we kissed! Not even sexy kissing, kisses of love or some shit like that!" Mikage looked at me in many different facial varieties. Confusion, shock, embarrassment; all at the same time.

I sighed then. "I just...I don't know what it means, Misty is a great friend but...Why am I having this dream over and over again. I don't know if I'm in love with her or what but...What do you think?" Mikage looked behind herself, obviously looking at the sleeping Atlas before turning back to me.

"Well...I am surprised about the story...But I do get what you're talking about. Maybe your feelings are trying to tell you something about her. Maybe they are trying to tell you that they are love, maybe you should go with them." She said still in her nervous tone though with that gentleness that you'd expect from Mikage. I blushed a little at what she said.

"Well...what if they aren't love...What if I just want to have sex with Misty and it's all just some silly dream?" I ask nervously. Mikage sat on the same chair as me and put her hand on my back, trying to comfort me.

"Crow, is that really how you want to treat Misty?" She asked in a dark tone with sense that it was sort of a joke question. I looked to her shocked.

"Of course not, I want to treat her with all the respect I can!" I responded rather loudly, looking back to make sure I did not wake up Misty and blushing embarrassed when some people at the park started staring at me. Mikage smiled at me warmly.

"Then maybe you should not overlook your dream." I smiled back at her and sighed.

"I fail at both songwriting and figuring out my own goddamn feelings." Mikage patted me on the back.

"Well you should try to figure out your feelings before she thinks of you as a friend with benefits permanently or that you are only care about sex with her." I thanked her for the advice before she went back to Jack. I looked back at Misty and carefully moved some of her hair out of her face. I thought to myself, '_Maybe there is more that I am overlooking in that dream or even with myself.'_

Later on that day, Misty came back to my place to stay for the night. Now of course I only had one bedroom so we had to share it and well...one thing led to another. But at the end of our session, we were both in bed about to go to sleep.

"Hey Misty..." I asked quietly. Misty sighed in response.

"Can I, uh, snuggle up with you?" Misty turned around, smiling, and spread her arms out and I moved in. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt strangely warm and comfortable. Her large breasts were not even distracting to me...it felt like a normal hug that felt really nice. When I fell asleep, that dream came back but I noticed that with Misty it actually felt welcoming and I was strangely enjoying the dream. I don't know why but everything just felt better with Misty around. Maybe my feelings for her are more than just a crush.

**Please read or review, I am sorry if this one seems short but the next chapter will be longer. Though you will have to wait for it as once again, finals are coming up for me. I am sorry once again but this kind of thing happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

700 Days of Summer CH 10

**A/N: Yep I am back from finals and chapter 10 is here. I am probably going to get this story done this summer and I am going to work quicker than during the weeks I had school. Special thanks to Scooby82101 for looking over this and let's get this going.**

**Mikage's pov:**

If I thought school had gone by fast than summer was going even quicker. We mainly used it to relax or have fun which is nothing really new for teens. Not that I was really complaining as it was refreshing to have all this free time, but I always feel like we should do something a little bit more than just sleep. All of these thoughts came to mind again when I saw my calendar, and saw it was the first of August. I was quite frankly surprised, since I didn't expect time to fly by that fast. While getting dressed I started to worry about if I should use the rest of the break to continue sleeping or do something more. Not only did I want to do something for myself, wanted Jack to do more than just sleep. Same goes for our other friends.

So naturally I called up Jack, Aki and Yusei to come over. While waiting for them I took out a notepad and jotted down some ideas. We did need a starting point, so why not? When they came to my place, we sat on the couch where we used a bit of the day to talk about what to do with our remaining time off. Out of nowhere the subject changed to our favorite songs of all time. I am quite frankly still amazed at how conversations can change topics in an instant. But still we did have fun discussing music and how different our tastes could be. Yusei went up first, standing up as if to give a speech. Jack rolled his eyes with Aki and I smiling in support.

"Well for me, my favorite song is "Lose Yourself" by Eminem. Whenever I want to get energized and fired up, that's the song I put on." I could tell why he would pick that, it is indeed a very powerful song. Plus with Eminem's harsh background in the streets, I can see how Yusei could relate. Aki patted her boyfriend on the back complimenting on his good taste.

It was then her turn with Aki brushed a stray lock from her eyes before she started.

"For me I have to go with "Kiss Me Deadly" by Lita Ford, I just love me some 80s metal!" Aki's choice defined her energy and charisma plus being a tough girl, naturally it seemed she would pick a tough song. Jack then cleared his throat for what he had to say.

""Back in Black" by AC/DC is just pure rock at some of its best." Jack said putting a lot of emphasis on how much he loved the song. It makes sense considering it is an energetic song. Now everyone was looking at me.

I felt my stomach twist into knots from the looks while my hands clawed at the hem of my skirt. "Umm for me...I think my favorite is TLC's "Waterfalls". I just love the message behind the song and music too, it's just amazing." I like songs with very positive messages to follow life by and out of a lot of songs I heard, Waterfalls came off the strongest to me...plus I love 90s hip hop.

Yusei nodded his head with a thoughtful look on his face while Aki smiled at me with encouragement in her eyes. I gave her a tiny smile back before glancing over at my boyfriend; Jack was quiet for a moment before he suddenly started speaking.

"Actually, I heard some of the rest of the group's favorite songs, Crow's is "Like a Rolling Stone", for Kiryu it's "I Walk the Line", Sherry's is "Lady Marmalade", Misty's is "Digital Love" and Bruno's is "One Week"...Don't know what's Carly's though." Jack sighed as he shut his eyes with him leaning back into the couch, arms crossed. I exchanged glances with Aki and Yusei before looking back at Jack. He let out an awkward cough as he then said, "Hers is Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend"." He trained his eyes onto our friends who raised their brows. "Carly had a crush on me for a long time. She sang that song to me a few years back...as well as in front of Mika."

I patted Jack's arm as he let out a sigh at the memory. "We were minding our own business when she did it. Reason she did it is because she thought Mikage and I were dating at the time. You can imagine what her reaction was when she found out. But she's over the crush now." Before our friends could add their thoughts then suddenly we heard footsteps come in the room. We turned around to see it was my little sister Kaoru, holding a plushy of a red dragon with three horns on its head coming inside.

"Oh, Mikage, so is this your little sister?" Jack asked me in a rather uncharacteristically good mood, I guess he wanted to be happy in front of the little girl. I wasn't sure what to say at my sister's interruption so I nodded yes. He stood up then and walked over to her where he held his arm out, offering a handshake. However, Kaoru looked at Jack and then to me before turning back to Jack and to me again. "Please Mika-chan, don't let him eat me or you at you guys' wedding." Jack gained an "oh god that was humiliating, I must act like it was nothing" type of smile while the rest of us laughed...before I realized what her last words were to which I blushed. Jack chuckled nervously before trying to talk to Kaoru again.

Jack knelt down before Kaoru who was still giving him strange looks. "Well umm Kaoru, I am not marrying your sister right now." Kaoru suddenly looked angry and huffed, which when a 6 year old did it, it was actually pretty cute.

"What? Is she not good enough for you?" Suddenly it stopped being cute and just awkward. No one knew if they should laugh or not. Suddenly our mother came in and started dragging Kaoru upstairs with Kaoru growling and struggling to break the grip. Thank you mother.

"OK! Mommy is never watching her TV shows while you are in the room ever again! Come on, go play with your dolls." Mom chirped happily with Kaoru still growling. Jack sighed in relief when Mom managed to get her to her room upstairs. Jack sat down on the arm chair next to me when we all heard Mom's voice again. "OH! By the way, Mikage! I forgot to tell you, today your advisory teacher is coming to meet you!" My mother shouted from the top of the stairs before we heard a door upstairs shut.

I gasped in shock while grabbing the sides of my head. I had completely forgotten about the teacher coming! Normally I am very responsible with meetings, jobs and other work in that regard. That day however, I was focused more on how to use the rest of the summer. Though I calmed down quickly knowing that he probably wouldn't arrive for a while...before the doorbell rang. My friends apologized for coming at such a time though I forgave them because it was my mistake. I got up from my spot where I worried that if my teacher was strict, he would not like that I forgot something like this. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. The slow opening however made me realize that he was looking more and more familiar.

"Why hello Mikage, didn't expect me to be your advisory teacher twice now did you?" Mr. Divine said in a humorous tone. My eyes were widened along with the smile on my face in this revelation. I moved back so he could enter and the group welcomed him in as well. He smiled with a bit embarrassment prevalent. He sat down on the couch and I sat down along beside him. He pulled out various books and papers and looked at them carefully, we all then watched in amazement as our advisory teacher tossed the things to the side. I was a bit surprised by his actions needless to say.

"I already know you from last year unless somehow you changed your personality, history and medical conditions during this summer." I smiled at his joke and he looked at the rest of the group and they began to look at him nervously.

"Luckily it seems I'll be able to finish a lot of my meetings today as you three are also in my advisory." They looked at each other excitedly then as Divine delivered the news. I have to admit I was excited too, just being with my friends in the same advisory was something to look forward to when school started back up again.

"Thank you very much Mr. Divine, would you like to stay for a little while?" I asked him.

"Oh well, thank you very much, but I am afraid I can't..." Divine tried to say but he stopped midway as his expression changed from a smile to an expression of quite surprise. I was bit curious by his change and looked to the direction of his eyes and became confused by what he saw. Not that what he saw was strange but the thing he was reacting to was actually normal. It was my own mother.

"Mis..Misako? I guess I should have known considering the blue hair but...wow." My mother smiled at his realization. She chuckled. "Well sorry I missed meeting you last year at parent teacher night...two years in a row; sorry my job keeps me busy. But it's amazing to see you again." I was looking at the two of them surprised. How did Mr. Divine know my mother when they never even met?

"So wait...you guys know each other?" Aki asked confused with a brow perked. Divine, smiling, looked over towards her and Yusei. He nodded lightly.

"Actually I have known her since I was a child. You see we used to be friends during elementary school and we used to have fun together. We were still friends even during high school, but we had to separate during college. Her to medical school and myself to becoming a teacher." My mother walked towards the couch and sat down next to him. Divine looked at her and sighed gently.

"You are just as beautiful as you were in high school." My mother blushed a little at his comment, smiling in embarrassment he smiled at her.

"Well you have not changed much either, not even that hair of yours." Divine covered up his hair, blushing as well. "Hey so I failed to do the Fonz look, I can't get it change it, I grew up with it." My mother laughed at his defense.

"Not just that, you kept your nickname, instead of your real name." We all looked at her confused and my mother sighed knowing that she would have to explain things.

"A while ago we picked names out of the dictionary that we thought were cool to have as our nicknames. Divine's used to be Alexander Sayer but he thought Divine was his real name, he thought it was cooler so he called himself that. Meanwhile he called me Harmony because he thought it fit me." Mother smiled softly at I and the group.

Suddenly, Aki's cat eyes expanded to levels I never thought they could before. She seemed so shocked but I just looked at her dumbfounded. Why was she amazed at my mother's nickname? I looked back at the two, was there something more that I was not getting? Before I could analyze further, Divine stood up and stretched a little.

"Well I have to leave, I have to talk to a couple more kids, but before I do, Mikage I must say you are beginning to look so much like your mother." I smile at his compliment while a faint blush appeared on my face. I then showed him the way out and he waved goodbye to my mother, saying that he was glad to see her again. But all the while I kept looking back to Aki who seemed really excited about something, why was she so excited? After Divine left, Aki ran over to me with great speed.

"We need to talk about something privately, let's all go to your room!" Before I could protest, Aki linked her arm with mine and dragged me towards the stairs. Aki gathered all of us and took us upstairs.

I made a "shhhh" motion telling them to be quiet so we would not alert Kaoru which is the last thing we wanted to do while she was in bed. We entered my room two rooms down from Kaoru's and Aki locked the door, needless to say we were a bit confused by her actions. Aki looked towards us and sighed as she sat down on the chair by my desk and we all sat down on my bed. It was a very strange atmosphere, why was she doing all of this?

"Umm Aki, what is this all about?" Yusei asked his girlfriend, a faint awkward laugh coming from his mouth.

Taking in a deep breath, Aki began to pace back and forth as she began to talk. "Ok, so...A long time ago when I was really young. I went exploring through Divine's house at a dinner party because you know, we all go exploring in other people's houses whenever..." Aki said awkwardly before Jack interrupted telling her to get on with it with annoyance showing in his voice.

"Alright, well I found a box in Divine's office which I opened. Inside was a letter written by him, but not just any letter, it was one with a heart sticker sealing it." Suddenly we were all interested in the story. Who was the letter for? Why would he keep it in a box in his room? Yusei made a "Go on" gesture telling her to keep going.

"Well when I read it...ok the details are sketchy so…but here is what I remember." Aki then to speak in a soft voice as if she was reading one of our romance novels. "_To __Harmony, I know it's near the end of our high school years, where we make our way into the adult and stop acting like children. But there is something I wanted to- must tell you something. I love you, I know this may come as a surprise, but I really believe I do. Even if we have to separate, I wanted to tell you this before you go. I don't care if you reject me or we separate, I just want you to know that I do love you and I will always be there for you. No matter where our paths may lead, I will still try to help you however I can. Love Divine."_

Aki looked around briefly before continuing. "I did not ask him about it because I did not want to get in trouble, but I always wondered who Harmony was; now we know." Aki said aloud.

We all looked at Aki shocked, especially me and soon the two boys were looking at me surprised too. I could not believe what I just heard; our advisory teacher had a crush on my own mother. This was something that I could not just ignore, this was something big. A bit of blush appeared on my face from hearing it.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do now. I can't look at Divine the same way again." I then noticed Aki rubbing her chin with her eyes closed, no doubt coming up with an idea. I then noticed she snapped her fingers, what was going through her head?

"Why don't we set Ms. Sagiri and Divine up for a date?" We all looked Aki like she said that she wanted create an atom bomb. Where did that come from? Why would she bring that up? What was the thought process behind that? Blush dyed my face completely red and I had no idea what to say to his idea. Aki obviously noticed this and chuckled at our dumbfounded faces.

"Divine obviously loved her and there is chance he still loves her. So I think because your mom has gone through a lot of bad times I think it would be nice to give her someone who cares about her like this." I looked at Aki eagerly, though I looked away nervous. Aki asked me what was wrong

"Well...it would be a bit awkward having my teacher date my mother." Aki looked at me worried; she had completely neglected how I felt about it. Though I looked towards her and sighed. "But she does deserve someone as nice as Divine and I want to see her happy. So I think it's a good idea." I looked at Jack and Yusei who nodded along in agreement. Aki stood up and pointed her finger towards the ceiling energetically.

"Then it's settled! Operation get Mika's mom and Divine together is in motion!" Aki proclaimed and we all laughed a little at her motion. We all huddled together to work out the plan so that we know what to do. While in that huddle I kept thinking about what it would be like to have Divine as my mom's boyfriend. I could imagine Kaoru being happy that she has a new playmate and Divine could be a really helpful person for me and the rest of my family. I'd imagine he would always be there for us. He would be just like a father.

Father...

In all of this I completely neglected that fact. If they got married, that would make Divine my stepfather. Don't get me wrong, having Divine as my step-dad could be fun but I can't just ignore my father. While he did lose control, before that he was a nice man and we had fun together. He was not as smart as Divine, but he still loved to play with me and taught me some rules in life I still follow to this day. While I wanted Divine to be with my mother and possibly be my stepfather, I swore to myself I would not forget about my father still.

**A/N: Please leave reviews or comments below and I will get the next chapter done soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

700 Days of Summer Ch 11

**A/N: Hi everybody, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, been busy with driver's ED and with family matters. So now I am finally back to this story and hopefully I will get it done soon. Special thanks to Scooby82101 for checking this over.**

Aki's POV:

The end of August had come and with that comes the start of school. Thankfully it was the last year of high school, so I was not too bothered. Besides everything was familiar from the hallways all the way to the gym; things had not changed. There were some minor differences such a different but other than that, nothing really noticeable. Hell, Yusei was still in every class I had. If not for the fact that it was senior year in school, it felt pretty much like junior year. But let's face it, I was not thinking about school...kind of.

I was thinking about Divine...And don't you even think about reading into that more than you need to.

Me and Mikage were on our way to Divine's office after school let out to talk to him about dating Misako. We grew so excited about it; we set it up for them before we got the approval of Divine. Maybe we should have done that before hand… We knew Misako would be ok with it but as for Divine, we had no idea. Yusei and Jack didn't come with us because they were busy with something, apparently Crow wanted to talk to them privately. Great, the time when I least want to be alone talking to our teacher is right there! I have to admit; on my way there I got a bit nervous. No doubt I would have to tell him that I found about it through the letter I found, so I did not know how he would react. Would he be angry, annoyed, or depressed? I had no idea, all I knew was that it was not going to be pleasant. With every few footsteps down the hall I gulped nervously at his possible reaction. Mikage probably noticed this and told me not to worry as hopefully the outcome would be good for both him and her mom. I smiled a bit at her then to which she smiled back. I chuckled at the prospect that I was the nervous one for once.

A few more footsteps later and we made it to the door which leads to his office. When I opened the door, I saw many cubicles belonging to the teachers at the school. The two of us walked down slowly not to disturb them and find Divine. We looked left and right until we finally saw his station. On the walls of the cubicle lied many quotes from writers like Jane Austen, Shakespeare, and Charles Dickens. On the computer to my surprise was an old flower crown that I had made. When I was a kid, I used to make them a lot and I gave them to a lot of people, including Divine, so seeing one again was a nice surprise.

Divine must have noticed someone was nearby and turned around. He smiled seeing our faces again on the first day. He could only briefly see us this morning so I bet this a nice surprise for him. He was gonna get another one in a minute.

"Ahh Aki and Mikage do you need something?" Divine asked me. I sighed nervously knowing that talking about him going on a date was not going to be fun.

"We need to talk to you about something privately." Divine looked at me worriedly, smile disappearing and instantly stopping his work. He stood up and we walked with him to his classroom after leaving the office. With every footstep going through the teachers' offices and into the hall, once again I grew more and more nervous. Every footstep was in sync with my heartbeat and while I tried to take my mind off of things by looking around the halls for something else, I had no luck. The halls were abandoned save for us, the cold silent grey halls emphasized my footsteps and with that my heartbeat. When we got to his classroom and he unlocked the door my heart felt like it stopped for a second or two. We entered and Divine walked slowly to sit down at his chair behind his desk. Right there I looked at Mikage on my left who looked just as nervous as I was. Well, we had to say it. So when he sat down and got comfy, I walked up slowly to him and prepared to speak.

"Umm Divine, a long time ago, in fact I think I was six or maybe even older, anyways I..." I noticed Divine looking at me strangely, could you blame him? I honestly did not want to tell him because I had no idea if he was going to be angry or depressed about what I was going to tell him. I have seen Divine get a bit angry before but never at the level to which I was anticipating. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked him in the eyes.

"When I was young I snooped around your office even though I shouldn't have and I found a box which I opened and found a love letter to this girl named Harmony and for years I had no idea who Harmony was until recently I found out that it was Mikage's mom and we just wanted to know if you were in love Misako!" I said in fast forward, never stopping for air until the end. I bended over a little to catch some air before looking back at Divine who was looking at me shocked. I couldn't tell if he was even angry or not, he just seemed surprised, his face did not even change expression from the shock.

"So is it true?" Mikage asked nervously, I knew embarrassing someone was the last thing Mikage wanted to do so she said it cautiously. Divine looked down nervously as Mikage did sometimes and nodded. I began to feel bad, I thought I might have hurt his feelings in some way. Mikage however was rubbing her chin strangely.

"Do you still love her?" I looked at her shocked as Divine was a while ago. I understood that Mikage wanted to know if he still loved her, but she said it so firmly and right to the point about such a strong subject which is not like Mikage a lot of the time. I guess since it was about her mother and she wants both of them to be happy that she would ask him that but it just did not sit right with me. Divine looked at us both nervously without saying anything. He looked quickly around the room, I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to get out of there and avoid answering the question. But I am guessing he could not found a way out of the question as he sighed after looking around. I asked him the question again and he mumbled his answer though we could still hear him.

He said yes.

I stepped back a little to give him space and I looked to Mikage who was as surprised as I expected. How else could you react to your own teacher loves your own mother? I don't think you have many options. But then, I saw Divine's head tilt up and smile at us. What was going on?

"I guess it was only a matter of time before somebody found that letter and my secret included." This was strange, it was the Divine I usually talk to though he just went to looking rather depressed before suddenly looking happy.

"But why? Why would you not tell her and come to think of it, why are you so happy about this?" I asked, confused as hell. Divine sighed, preparing to tell his story.

"You see, back then I really did love her, but as much as I did, I was too cowardly to confess. And even near the end of our last high school year when I gained enough courage I still decided not to as a long distance relationship would not work and she should find someone who will cross her path. Besides even now I lost all the courage to tell her all those years ago." I looked at him surprised but I completely understood him. It did make sense and he sacrificed his own happiness for hers. It was right there I knew he really was perfect for her. I looked at Mikage and nodded a bit, signaling her that it was time to tell him.

"Ummm, Divine, we kind of...set up a bit dinner get-together for you and my mother for tomorrow night." Mikage said nervously, though she did manage to say something unlike Divine whose words escaped him, his jaw dropping slightly and all the color drained from his face.

"W-w-w-Why would you do that? Why did you guys have to put me and her on a date!" Divine said spazzing out, unable to say words. He knocked over papers and books from his desk and he stood up suddenly and turned around breathing in and out in his hands.

"She said "get-together", you know just hanging out. It's not a date. Look just have fun, chat, have dinner together, you know all that stuff. Just don't think of it as a date." I said attempting to calm him and thankfully he calmed down a little but I could still tell he was nervous.

"Yes, you're right. It's just a friendly get-together and not a...the more I say it the more I'll think about it like that." Divine said trying to catch his breath. I smiled at his answer, we were getting closer to our goal, and I thought to myself that he would thank me in the end.

"Okay then, well get ready, see you another day." We said waving goodbye and walking out the door...

"WAIT!" We instantly turned around.

"Please don't tell Misako about what you learned." We smiled and we agreed and sighed in relief. We waved goodbye before exiting into the hall. We went downstairs, running, looking for Yusei and Jack who thankfully were right at the bottom.

"Where were you guys?" I asked them, a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Crow needed dating advice." I smiled like a schoolgirl at the very thought of Crow finding someone he likes. I grew very curious naturally.

"Well spill, who is the lucky girl...or boy?" I asked excitedly. Jack and Yusei looked at each other shrugging. I sadly knew what that meant.

"We have no idea, he would not tell and any descriptions he did give of the girl were pretty broad categories such as black hair." I shrugged as they did. Back then I thought, oh well, at least we got Divine and Misako's date ready. Which reminded me...

"Guys, the date is ready and they are going out tomorrow night!" We did a small celebration and high fives were divided among us. We were obviously proud of ourselves and happy for Misako and Divine.

"Ok now that we did phase 1, phase 2 is under way. Me and Jack will stay at home and watch over Kaoru." Mikage said but when she finished, Jack looked disappointed. Mikage obviously noticed this and put her arm on his shoulder.

"I know you would love to go with me to the restaurant, I think that is really sweet. But, Kaoru won't get along very well with anyone but me and my mom." Jack smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek saying he will stay and help.

"Now Yusei and Aki will use Aki's special spy microphone to capture what they are saying and we will see if all of this was worth it." I giggled slightly at Mikage's plan with the group looking at me confused.

"We know that things will go fine, don't worry so much." I said, Mikage sighed and smiled a bit at my optimism.

"Well, hope for the best, expect the worst Aki. You never know." Mikage responded, I apologized and agreed with her and we all started to head back home to prepare for the next night. Tomorrow was going to be a big night for not just us but Mikage's mom and Divine.

**Mikage's pov:**

My mother, unlike Divine, seemed very calm about it. Then again she never was one to worry nor did she have a crush on Divine that we know about. I could tell just by her expression that she was excited without a care in the world while getting ready. I wish I was like her more sometimes; I am not part of this date and even I am worried. While I was in her room watching her get ready, I had never seen her dress up nor apply make-up so prestigiously before. It was as if she was an artist on a canvas, like she was getting ready for a gallery opening. I had not seen her look like this before...what happened? I wonder if she realized how long it's been since she gone out with someone like this... Whenever she and her friends hung out they always go to places you did not have to dress up for, mom's make up bin and fancy dresses laid untouched for years. To me it seemed amazing but to my mother it probably would not seem like that big of a deal unless I told her like this.

Nonetheless, she still looked amazing. Her hair was brushed until not a single piece of hair was sticking out, her makeup was applied with lipstick making her lips as bright as the sun, and her dress flowed down elegantly with frills on the bottom and a matching black corsage on one of the straps. She was amazing, back then I always wished I could look as good as she did.

"Hey Mika, do you think I'm going overboard?" My mother asked me. I instantly shook my head as soon as she was halfway done on the last word.

"You look perfect mom." My mother smiled and stood up, doing a little twirl to see how she looked before turning back to me.

"I have to admit, I am pretty excited about this. It really is going to be fun catching up on old times with him. But, it's kind of weird as well I am going on somewhat of a date and you came up with the idea, no offense." I grew a bit worried though I knew how to handle her suspicion.

"Well when I saw how well you two got along, me and Aki thought you guys should be together in peace without us interrupting and having fun." My mother turned to me and thanked me before starting to head out the door and downstairs with me following. On the way down I began to hear the loud sounds of various cartoony sound effects. No doubt, it was Kaoru watching the TV. I looked at the program to see she was watching one of those monsters of the week power rangersish shows. Actually she was watching a DVD as my mom set up a rule of no regular TV as she thinks that watching all those commercials will make us annoy her by wanting everything they see...that and she says nothing is ever good on anyways.

My mother kept spinning around, looking at her dress as if it just arrived in the mail. I almost wanted to stop her before she got dizzy right before her dinner.

"I honestly can't recall the last time I wore this dress. I think the last time I wore this dress was..." My mother stopped before she finished. She sat down and her hands were shaking. I looked at her confused before instantly remembering what she was thinking. I came to her side immediately and put my hands on hers. I remembered why she never wore this dress again.

She wore it on the night of the incident. She wanted to go out with her friends but my dad stepped in and then... I began to shake up too remembering what happened. My mother must have noticed this and looked at me, attempting to put on a smile.

"Thank you Mika, I really shouldn't think about this too much. It's only a dress and even if I keep remembering that, hopefully something as fun as this will take my mind off of it." My mother wrapped her arms around me, trying to warm up after suddenly feeling so cold. I needed that too. Kaoru must have noticed since she jumped in too. My mother chuckled when she tried to squeeze in between us.

"Awww, thank you Kaoru." My mother told Kaoru who put on a very proud smile. I knew Kaoru had no idea what we were hugging about but still something as nice as that always helped. We stayed like that for a bit until we heard the doorbell ring. My mother got up, instantly knowing who it was and opened the door. I looked over to see Divine in a blue polo shirt and beige trousers, I can tell he really did not want to think of it as a date too much so his getup was something that was polished enough for the restaurant but still something that made him not feel like he was trying too hard. I could also tell by his amazed expression that he thought my mother looked beautiful. I know the face anywhere and I smiled when he did. My mother turned around and picked her purse from the table nearby.

"Alright, Mikage, I will be back soon, keep a good eye on Kaoru and there is money for pizza on the table." My mother told me and I nodded my head in response. She smiled and began walking off.

"You look beautiful you know. You still look as beautiful as you did in high school." Divine complimented.

"Oh stop it you butt-kisser." My mother jokingly said, the two of them laughing a bit. But before I shut the door and as soon as my mother drove off with Divine...

"Ok Jack it's safe to come out now!" I yelled with Jack getting out of his car in the parking lot, staying there until the coast was clear and started running up the steps to our apartment. When he finally got to the top he was out of breath from running too fast. I smiled at his energy before shutting the door so no bugs would come in. I got my phone out of my pocket and sent a premade text to Aki:

_Phase 1, complete! Now it's up to you two._

I put my phone away before I saw Jack entering into the living room where Kaoru lurked. I thought to myself, oh boy...

"Hello, Kaoru, how are you?" Jack said to Kaoru, trying to be friendly to Kaoru. But if there was anything I knew about Kaoru and people other than her own friends and family.

"AGHHHHH!" I heard Jack yell and I ran to the living room immediately. When I got there I saw Jack on the ground holding his knees, obviously in pain. I looked at Kaoru to see she hit Jack on the knee with what appeared to be a baseball bat, more specifically the baseball bat I used to use when I played junior baseball...for 3 weeks at most. I had been wondering where that thing vanished to, my last guess was that Kaoru took it. I was naturally not happy at Kaoru's attack on Jack.

"Kaoru, why on earth did you do that?" I said sternly with arms crossed.

"He came out of nowhere, I thought he broke in!" My sister said in excuse.

"Kaoru...did you not here him come through the door?" Kaoru shook her head, but a quick tilt of my head up showed the reason how.

"Kaoru you had the TV on really loud. Turn it down." Kaoru nodded and pressed the button on the TV repeatedly to turn down the volume. After she did she apologized and Jack forgave her though I could still tell he was still in pain.

Kaoru then however turned off the TV completely. We looked at her confused. She then began to put on an overly sweet smile on her face, the smile of a liar. I could always tell when my little sister had something up her sleeve and this did not look good.

"Can we play a game please?" I heard her say in a sugar coated tone. I just hoped things were going better for Yusei and Aki.

**Aki's POV: **

We were a table away from them. Well on the left of them so they would not see us but still it was rather close. The mini-mic was planted in the jar of flowers in the middle of the table so we could hear their conversation. I'm glad no one was paying attention as we walked past the table where we slipped the mic in. Our ears had separate pairs of ear buds so we could listen in. Meanwhile the whole restaurant's atmosphere was rather smooth and calm. Two candles on the sides of the jar while the room was rather dimmed with piano music in the background. Luckily we blended in rather well and we had disguises on. For me it was a blonde wig that covered my rather short hair with a big pair of glasses to finish. For Yusei it was not so easy for him but I made him straighten his hair for this night. You wouldn't recognize him without his signature hair; sometimes even I barely recognized him.

But tonight it was not the time for seeing; it was the night for hearing. I knew we had to be quiet as to not draw attention so we had to keep comments to a minimum. The two arrived later and luckily the table with the microphone was the only free table so they sat down there and we began to hear their conversation.

"Wow, Mikage picked a lovely place." Divine said, smiling as he began to sit down.

"Yeah, it's quite surprising, but the atmosphere is one thing, food is the big part of it." Misako said as she took her seat as well.

"True remember when we went to that French restaurant with your family?" He asked. Misako chuckled putting her hand to her head.

"Oh god yes, I had no idea what they were thinking. That movie, "Ratatouille" is bullshit, France is not the food capital. Italy is! No country that puts that much butter on the food deserves the title "Food capital!"" Divine chuckled along with.

"Indeed." The two were chuckling knowing that their stereotypes were kind of wrong but at that moment they were just having fun, nothing else mattered.

"So tell me how has life been for you over these past years?" Misako asked as the waiter came and poured them some water.

"Thank you sir, um, not much in actuality. I went to college, left, became a substitute teacher before becoming a legitimate teacher. Nothing else really." Divine said.

"Really? Oh come on, there must be something." Divine looked up, thinking. I knew there was a certain secret he was keeping but I could tell he was hesitating to say it. As he did the waiter came back asking if they wanted drinks which they declined.

"Well I met you again." Misako rolled her eyes, obviously not the answer she expected

"Well how about you...actually, never mind." Divine said smiling before his expression changed to guilt knowing what her past years involved.

"Don't worry, it's fine, we can just skip that part. Well obviously I had kids, Mikage is just a little angel and sometimes she helps me out through some bad situations." Misako said.

"She seems to do that a lot." Divine said with the two chuckling, clanging their glasses of water and drinking the contents.

"Yeah, I am amazed at how kind she is." Misako said, putting her hands under her chin.

"Well she does have a wonderful mother to teach her." Misako chuckled again and blushed slightly.

"Oh stop it! But, thank you. Although interestingly enough it seemed a lot of these manners came from Sato." Misako said sighing, mentioning her husband.

Divine looked at Misako a bit surprised. Wouldn't it make more sense for the mature woman who had always been with her daughter to be educating her those rules make more sense?

"Yeah well believe it or not he used to be such a wonderful guy. He always taught Mikage to do the right thing, he was very cautious a lot of the time, it's just that after he lost his job and..." Misako was saying before Divine placed his hand over hers. She looked up surprised.

"Please don't feel sad, I'd hate to see you cry." My mother smiled at Divine as she lifted his hand off.

"I'm not the crying type but thank you." Divine smiled nervously at her.

"Thank you, and it looks the waiter is ready to take our order." The waiter came and took their orders. Nothing special, except that they both ordered Italian food. That is it. Besides we did not care about the food, we cared about the people. So far, the date was going well and I was happy for them.

"Actually, I have to ask, do you have a girlfriend?" Divine froze for a bit and I already knew why. His crush was asking if he had a girlfriend which would lead into the inevitable.

"Well...no..." Divine said shyly. Misako looked at him, interested in his response to her next question.

"Well then is there anyone in particular you have a crush on?" Divine gulped nervously, that kind of un-subtlety pretty much meant that he couldn't escape talking about the subject.

"Well I...believe it or not...I do." Misako's eyes expanded as did ours. Was he about to confess to her?

"But I am not telling you who." Divine said smugly. Misako snapped her fingers in frustration. I would be too. Still it was a great escape for him.

I then looked at my watch and noticed it was getting late. When I looked back at their table, I noticed they were almost done with their food. I told Yusei it was time to leave and head back because we borrowed Jack's car so that when we headed back we would pick him up too. From our investigation the date had gone on well and we were quite happy with those results. We paid the bill and we left the building, no distractions. We got in the car and started driving. While Yusei was in the driver's seat, I called up Mikage to let her know we were coming back. However when she picked up I noticed she was out of breath and I could hear the same noise out of Jack. I told Yusei to step on it.

When we arrived we saw a Mikage with messed up hair, knocked over furniture, blocks spread out across the floor and an exhausted Jack Atlas. We had a lot of questions naturally, the main one being...

"What the hell happened?" Me and Yusei simultaneously asked. Mikage quickly turned towards us, trying to fix her hair.

"Well Kaoru wanted to play a game with me and Jack. We thought it would just be something like tea party or something like that." Mikage said franticly meanwhile Jack rolled over on his face and moaned.

"So when she started stacking up some blocks, that's what we thought we were going to play. Just some ordinary blocks." Now I was getting confused. They were blocks, what could happen?

"What game did you play?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Godzilla." Mikage said flat out. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Well anyways, me and Yusei have some good news." I said.

"What is it?" Mikage asked while fixing the room up.

"The date between Divine and your mom went well." Mikage looked at us very happily and even Jack gave a (weak) thumbs up.

"That's wonderful. What happened on it?"

"We'd love to tell you, but we'll tell you late, right now we need to get Jack home along with ourselves." Mikage smiled after she finished the last bit of cleaning.

"Alright, tell us later." Mikage said.

"Great. Jack, get your ass up, we are not carrying you...again." I said to Jack but luckily he seemed to get up fine. We rushed to the door to get home.

While on the way home, I thought about today. This was going to be a big change in Mikage's life if everything goes through. When I talked to her later she told me how happy she was that her mom found a possible new boyfriend. Sadly though, while I was thinking about Divine, at the same time I was thinking about Mika's dad. I don't know why as Divine might be her stepdad but I just had this strange feeling. I just ignored those feelings at the time although it did make me wonder

How was Mikage's father doing? Was he doing any better since Mika visited him? I had not heard about him for nearly 8 years since that point. What had happened to him? I tried to ignore it and go to sleep that night but to no avail. Why had I not been thinking about him like that right there?

**A/N: Please let me know what to improve on and thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

700 Days of Summer ch 12

**A/N: Here is chapter 12, let me know what improve on. Thank you Scooby82101 for checking over. **

**IMPORTANT: I am going on vacation starting on Wednesday and won't be back for two weeks. I will be in an area with no internet access so no story uploads for a while. BUT! Over the vacation I will get it done, The story will be completed or at least close to completion. Thank you so much. In the meantime check out Scooby82101's stories, especially what she has for story of our lives so far, it really rocks. And for you Yuseixaki fans she has a couple of those too (really good ones, I might add)**

**Crow's POV:**

It was near the end of October, on Saturday morning, normally a teenager's Saturday morning begins around lunch but I was out at around eleven. I was wondering the streets of New Domino City, I came out before the lunch hour so the streets were not terribly crowded. I thought I could find what I was looking for faster but too my surprise I was still as slow as ever.

I was looking for a good birthday present for Misty.

While I was searching unsuccessfully through every store and every block for a damn present to give to her, I flashed back a bit to when I last talked to her. A moment which I never thought t was going to happen.

_"H-hey Misty?" I said nervously. She turned her head from a book she was reading to me. We were in my garage after band practice, chatting for a bit before I started cleaning up. IT was right there I decided to ask her._

_"For your birthday...do you want to go out to dinner with me...My treat?" I said almost mumbling. blush was faintly appearing on my face as I tried to speak to her. However when I finally finished she smiled at me._

_"I would love too. Where are we going though?" Misty asked._

_"Oh that's a surprise. And trust me, you are going to love it." Misty chuckled at my emphasis of the mystery._

_"I bet I will." She said sweetly._

I let out a sigh as the memory faded away. I'm glad she has confidence in me. While that part was hard enough, now the problem was finding a gift for her. Nearly every shop I went to was failure, one after the other. I knew some of the things she liked but the problem was that I actually wanted to impress her. I wanted the gift to be a surprise, something she would never expect or if it was something she was somewhat expecting, had to be so impressive it was beyond her expectations.

I sat down on a bench by the bus stop, tired. I looked at my watch, it was nearing noon and I was getting hungry. I looked around my area for any possible good shops but no, nothing. I laid my head down on the hard metal and sighed. I started thinking to myself that Misty was a nice girl who was also very understanding and would appreciate pretty much anything I gave her but I didn't want to give her just anything. I wanted to give hr something to help make that night a memorable one along with the dinner. Misty told me how she never really liked overblown parties but I wanted this to feel like a party with roller coasters with that kind of wonder in just one night. I planned everything out so well but all I needed was the ignition key, AKA the present.

As I continued looking around the city around my area I noticed someone carrying some bags that looked quite heavy. By the sound of the woman's struggling voice and the look of her arms she must of been somewhat elderly so I decided to help. I walked over and took two of the bags and saw the woman's face. She had dark skin, braids and a blue necklace coming down her neck. I instantly recognized her.

"Martha?" I asked surprised.

Martha sighed before noticing me "Oh Crow. Thank you so much for taking those bags, I felt like I was about to collapse. Do you mind helping me carry them to the orphanage?" she asked me. I nodded in agreement and we started walking towards the orphanage which was thankfully not too far off.

Martha was the woman in charge of the local orphanage, the same place where Yusei grew up. Whenever Yusei and I hung out at his place I saw all the kids with no parents, more than I even thought possible as a kid. After reading so many stories about orphans I decided growing up to help the orphanage anyway I can. I come every Sunday and play with the kids, donate money etc. I knew the orphans by name and they were always happy to see me come. Martha was an incredibly kind woman, even in my darkest of times I turn to her for advice, she is amazingly wise and if I didn't know any better I would assume she was Yusei's mother considering how he turned out and how she treats him.

When we got close to the orphanage I looked up and saw it looked the same as ever, big but somehow inviting. When we walked inside and put the bags down I instantly felt something grab my legs.

"Crow Hogie!" I looked down and saw one of the kids, Anzu hugging my leg. I smiled at her eagerness and her silly nickname for me.

"Hey Anzy, how are your drawings coming along?" I asked. She let go and ran over to a nearby sofa and held up her piece. It showed me playing guitar. It was pretty cute and well drawn for a 6 year old. She came over and passed it to me saying it was an early birthday present.

"Great job! I am going to hang this up in my room." Though while I did say that smiling, in my head it reminded me I still had no luck finding Misty a present. While bumping into Martha was nice I still needed to find something for her. Martha must be a mind-reader too as she can always tell what I am thinking and she knew something was wrong. Sometimes it did annoy me when she did.

"Anzu, can you go in the kitchen for a bit." She nodded and ran upstairs. Martha looked at me worried.

"Crow what is wrong, I can tell something is troubling you." I sighed and my smile disappeared.

"I can't find a good present for this girl. She is a good friend..." Martha smiled excitedly there.

"Ohhh, a crush?" My eyes widened . "No!" Though I knew Martha could tell I was lying. so I admitted yes after.

"You see there is this girl, her name is Misty and she and I are friends but I feel like I might be...in love with her? I don't know but basically I want to make her happy and I don't exactly have enough money to get her something that will really impress her. I only have 4000 yen (50 bucks) she comes from a rich family so...gah what do I do?" I asked worriedly and all the while Martha was stroking her chin pondering. After a few seconds after I finished explaining she snapped her fingers.

"Follow me." Martha began walking upstairs with me following. After about 3 stairs cases up we reached a door leading into the attic. Martha took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She threw the switch open and in lied objects crowding the room almost like a treasure room in some Indiana Jones movie. Inside were a bunch of blanketed furniture, many dusty antiques, a dusty standing mirror and a lone closet in the middle of the room. On one of the furniture, a draw lied a picture frame. When I cleared the dust it was young, dark skinned woman who reminded me of Martha and a man with dark hair. I put it down and looked back at Martha. She walked over to the closet and put a key inside. She then opened it up revealing...

Inside lied a large white box almost human sized. She took it out carefully and lay it on the ground. She took off the top revealing underneath lied a dress. But not just any dress, one scarily similar to the one in my dream! From the top it looked gorgeous with it divided into three parts, strapless, it looked sleeveless and had a red corsage in the center of the top of the dress. The bottom was frilly but not to a ridiculous amount, it looked like a wedding dress some with all the perks of one but still looked like something you could wear at a fancy ball or something. Best of all it was Misty's size! It looked surprisingly damn expensive too.

"Give this too her, I think she will love it." I looked at her confused.

"how did you get something like this?" Martha sighed smiling.

"You see Crow, believe it or not, I came from a rich family. A lot of the stuff up hear or even in the orphanage was inherited by me. I wore that dress to an opera with my family and ex boyfriend. I loved that night and I kept the dress safe for whenever I would come back to an opera. But then one day our old chauffer had to drive through a poor area of town. I saw many children on the street looking hungry and cold. The most horrific being a child crying over his mother who had passed away on the ground. I was horrified by what I saw and the chauffer would not stop to let me go help them. It was then I decided, after my parents died I focused on helping children, no distractions. I broke up with my lover, sending him a letter explaining why, wanting to focus on the orphans. And our quiet home which we bought to save money so we could spend more turned into the orphanage you see today. Whenever we need money badly I just sell some of the furniture though only as a last resort considering all the memories I have attached to these things. That dress has never been worn since the opera. But now I want you to give it to the girl you love." Martha explained, I just looked at her surprised at both the revelation and her gift.

"No I can't, it's something special to you." Martha suddenly looked a bit upset.

"Foolish boy, take this chance. Besides, a dress like that needs to be worn." I looked back at the dress. It would make a perfect gift and I would love to see her wear it so I reluctantly nodded my head. But first I paid her 50$ for donations and the dress. She smiled at my kindness and wrapped a ribbon around the box to make it look like a present.

"Good luck Crow. Go to her, I think I'll stay up here for a bit." She said smiling. I began walking down but when I looked back I noticed she was looking at the picture from earlier. she blew on it clearing the dust and looked at it smiling. I could hear her faintly say something.

"Oh, Roosevelt, I hope you understand." I had to get going so I rushed downstairs and on the way home, began planning for the dinner.

**Mikage's pov:**

It was after dinner, normally my mother uses this time to watch her shows or read books etc. But strangely my mother was just sitting on the couch, completely silent. She was not even relaxing but just sitting there, looking surprisingly pale. It was rather warm in the room. I sat next to her and put my hands on hers. She turns to me and smiled. I however was not smiling, I was worried.

"What is it mother? Is there something wrong?" My mother shook her head.

"No, nothing is wrong." I was not convinced, my mother was as bad as I was.

"Mother please, tell me the truth, I can tell something is wrong." My mother's smile disappeared and she looked a bit upset.

"Nothing is wrong Mikage, please go check up on Kaoru, I think I can hear her calling for you." I listened carefully and while I could hear Kaoru, I still did not want to leave this topic alone. After I attended to Kaoru, I ran to my room. I held up my phone, I was going to call Aki for advice but then I noticed I still had Divine's cell in my contacts. I instantly knew what to do. I phoned him up and it started ringing. I kept whispering come on to myself because I really needed to talk to him.

"Hello." I heard Divine say.

"Hello, Divine it's Mikage." I heard Divine lightly laugh.

"Oh, hello, is there something you need, tutoring perhaps?" I sighed, I could hear Divine asking what was wrong.

"You have a date with my mom tomorrow right?" Divine said yes rather nervously/ I could not blame him considering the question.

"My mother has been rather silent recently and I have no idea why. She looks scared and cold, she won't talk much and she did not eat dinner tonight. She is not sick but I am just really worried. I have a way of finding out without my mom knowing but I need to know if are ok with it." I said explaining everything.

"Of course, anything to help. I want to help solve whatever ails your mother." Divine said in agreement.

"Great. When you come over tomorrow we will use a spy mic and earpiece set I borrowed from Aki to find out what's wrong. Basically you attach the mic to your coat and I will be able to hear everything. Got all that?" I instructed.

"Loud and clear, I will pick up the stuff tomorrow."

"Great, there is a parking lot in front of the restaurant so I will be in range. If the microphone falls or slips just put it in your pocket and run to the bathroom to tell me everything I missed."

"I will and Mikage?" Divine asked

"Yes?"

Divine sighed "I have no idea what is wrong with your mother but I just want you to know you did not have to ask for my consent. I will do anything for her, I want to make sure she is or feels safe." I smiled at Divine's care for my mother, he was the type of man my mother needed and always said I should look for.

"Thank you Divine, goodbye." I hung up the phone and lied down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and began wondering what the problem could be. Was this time something important to her? Did something bad happen? I needed to know. I wanted to know if things were ok and if she needed mine or Divine's help.

**Crow's POV:**

The next day, I was in my car, driving to Misty's house, present in the back seat and blazer on the side. I decided to keep my blazer off for now and just keep my shirt and tie so that I would not get it dirty on the way there. While on my way there I began wondering what Misty would think about the present. She probably had a ton of dresses similar to mine so it was probably nothing special. But I knew for a fact that she would still appreciate it. I fully expected that but still I wanted to see Misty in it, I bet she would look gorgeous in it.

Pretty soon I was coming near her street. I could tell just by all the expensive homes. They looked bigger than I thought was even necessary. I wondered what kinda jobs the people had. Soon I came up to Misty's manor which was straight ahead. I looked up to see it looked rather intimidating and I gulped nervously. The sharp towers with the grey color scheme did not help. I drove up but I almost bumped into a metal gate. By my right there was an intercom so naturally I pressed it.

"Good evening sir." the person at the end said. Never in my life had I been called sir, I felt a little proud there.

"Hi I am here to see Misty Lola." I said.

"Identification please." The person at the end said.

"Crow Hogan." I could hear the person at the end sighing. That didn't sound good at all.

"I am afraid we know of anyone under the hogan family I am afraid you must..." I then heard some at the end with him.

"Don't worry Alfred it's ok, he is a friend of mine." I heard Misty said. I instantly knew things were alright now.

"Very well Master Lola. please enter Mr. Hogan." The transmission stopped and the gate opened. I drove in and stopped in front of the house. Standing in front of it was even more intimidating. I put on my blazer carefully and picked up the present and walked up the steps in front of me and run the doorbell. Just looking at the door I was impressed, it looked like it belonged on a castle not a house!

The door opened and I saw Misty holding the door open smiling. However I noticed she was not in the smartest of clothes for Misty.

"Sorry, I just got done helping my parents cook their dinner I am going to go up and change..." Before she went up however I stopped her and handed her the present.

"No prob! But take this upstairs and open it up there. " Misty looked at the present confused but agreed and went up. I looked around in the hall, when I looked up I saw a chandelier hanging above which almost blinded me. To my left were various musical instruments, including an acoustic guitar, a piano and more. To my left lied a portrait of the family. I paid attention to Misty who looked absolutely beautiful. I wish I could be in that painting, holding her close to me.

"Lovely isn't it." I turned to my left and saw Misty's parents, looking at the portrait as I did. The voice was deep so I assumed it was Misty's father.

"Yeah, it's cool." I studied the two parents next to me. Misty's mother had straight hair similar to Misty's. Her father has slicked back hair and a sweet slick mustache to go with. I also noticed a bit of a Spanish accent with Misty's father. Explains the last name.

"Oh sorry, I have not introduced myself properly, my name is Crow Hogan." I said trying to be on my best behavior. Her parents turned to me and bowed.

"Greetings, my name is Catherine Lola." Her mother said

"And I am Antonio Lola. So Crow what does your family do?" Her father said.

I was not ready for this. I hoped they knew that I was not exactly loaded with cash. My car was a cheap 70s Camaro for crying out loud. Well might as well spit it out.

"My father runs a Wal-Mart while my mother runs daycare. Not exactly in the Ritz." I said somewhat chuckling at the last sentence.

"Oh no, don't be silly. I am sure your family works very hard and it's wonderful they have jobs that can earn an income like that. Just because we might look loaded, we still have to work day and night to get this so consider your parents somewhat lucky." Catherine said. I chuckled at their observation but I am sure my mother or father would not listen. I then noticed Antonio sighing in a depressing manner.

"Sometimes we work so much we have no time to be with Misty." I walked over and put my hand on his.

"Hey man, she still appreciates all you do. Don't worry." He smiled at me and then...out of nowhere he bear hugs me.

"I like you Crow! You must come golfing with me some time! We should hang out." He said while suffocating me.

"SOUNDS GREAT...NEED AIR!..."

"Put him down dad!" I heard someone shout jokingly. He instantly put me down and while I was regaining my breath I looked up the stair to see a goddess at the top. But on closer examination it was Misty, even better.

The dress fit her perfectly, her figure worked in all spots and even ignoring the dress she had white gloves that for some reason looked awesome on her. I was expecting her too look good...just not that good. And neither did her parents as they looked up in awe at her. Misty was smiling the whole way down the stairs.

"Thank you for the dress Crow. It's wonderful." Her parents looked at me surprised.

"How did you manage to get your hands on something like that." I just smiled nervously.

"I have my resources. Well were off now, have a wonderful night." I said walking with Misty outside as her parents continued to look in awe. We walked slowly to the car as I continued to stare at how she looked.

"You look amazing." She turned to me chuckled lightly.

"Thank you. Also I appreciate getting something with no cleavage. " I chuckled lightly at what she said.

"Yeah well I want to stay above those pervs at school like always."

"Yeah. It has been getting so bad that I am thinking of getting them reduced."

"No, I think you look perfect those pervs will be gone soon." Misty began to crack up in front of the car.

"Well of course you would say that, you're a guy! But thanks, I am only going to get rid of them if they start hurting my back too much or if the pervs don't stop." I chuckled along with as I opened the car for her in the passenger seat. I went to the opposite side and got in the driver's seat.

As we started driving, getting out of the area, Misty had a question.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Misty asked. I chuckled lightly.

"You'll see." I said. Misty gulped nervously but I actually knew she would love the spot I picked. The rest of the car ride got more and more silent. The buildup for this place was building meanwhile. Instead of driving towards the downtown area I drove away closer to the woods. I parked just outside of them and turned off the engine. I could tell Misty was getting worried. I smiled and placed my hand over hers.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just a nice surprise." I got out of the car and picked up basket in the back seat. We walked towards the inside of the forest and after a while we came to our destination. A big clear open area of the woods and right above us was the moon surrounded by hundreds of stars. Misty was looking up in awe at the glittered coated skies that were reminiscent of the Van Gogh painting. The bright lights were like a city turned upside down in the sky. You could not take your eyes off of it. Surrounding us were various flowers. Roses, lilies and more surrounded us like a wall.

"Crow...how did you?" Misty tried to ask. I just chuckled at her amazement.

"I used to come here all the time as a kid when my parents went on hikes here. Shame they stopped doing it a long time ago but I am glad this area is the same as it was." I opened up the basket and pulled out a huge cloth and spread it out on the grass. I dug some more and placed plates out along with silverware and the actual food.

"I've never done any of this before. This is wonderful." I smiled at her and I sat down on the blanket, she did too trying carefully not to dirty the dress I got her. I got out a bottle of water and poured it out for the two of us.

"For your birthday." I said and we clung our glasses together.

"Thank you so much Crow...I..I never had anything this special happen to me before. Thank you so much." I smile at her and came a little closer to her and handed her a bread roll. then she gently cupped my cheeks and she kissed me on the lips. It was not a long kiss but to me it felt more satisfying than any other kisses we may have had during our sexcapades. When we separated I honestly felt a bit disappointed but I couldn't tell her yet.

"That is the rest of the thank you. And maybe later because there is no school tomorrow maybe we could..." I nodded knowing what she meant and we went back to our dinner. And for the rest of the night we just chatted away under the moonlight. It was wonderful just being in that spot with her. I never imagined that one day I would be with someone I was in love with at the place most prominent in my childhood. I guess things don't change.

We one thing did change actually. After dinner we went back to my place and...well you know. but after our session I could not sleep. I tried hard but I just could not do it. I looked around trying to find something to distract myself. I noticed then Misty's face, sleeping peacefully. I smiled thinking to myself that I dream about her all the time yet I can't sleep 'cause of her. But then I began to think of something and I stood up and put my boxers. I took my notepad and pencil and went into my living room. I picked up my guitar and put it on the side and placed the notepad and pencil in front of me. And then I started strumming a bit. They were light but somewhat energetic at the same time.

_I was alone in my room at night_

_Couldn't get any sleep._

_I began thinking of her_

_instead of all those sheep._

_She had been thrown care-less-ly by the blind ones_

_I could see her well but blind to my own emotions_

_I wanted to give her the time of her life_

_fly across the skies, the cities and oooceans._

I was doing. I was writing my magnum opus at last and Misty was my muse.

**Mikage's POV:**

I was in my car, in front of the restaurant. I was wearing the wig Aki had previously worn. I could see Divine and my mother near the window. just within sight. Luckily with my disguise my mother would not recognize me and my car was pretty common so I was safe. I could see my mother looking the way she had been recently while eating her food. Divine had been playing it naturally not bringing up her condition yet instead bring up other topics in the meantime.

"So how has your day been?" Divine asked.

"Fine." My mother said.

"Nothing else?" Divine asked again.

"No." She said quietly. Divine sighed I knew what this meant.

"Misako, is there anything wrong?" My mother stopped eating and looked up. She saw Divine's worried expression.

"No, there is nothing wrong." My mother said trying to fake a smile. Divine sighed again.

"Misako, I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me, maybe I can help." My mother shook a bit and began to look angry.

"There is nothing wrong." My mother said rather bitterly. Divine was a bit surprised but once again sighed.

But this time instead of asking again he stood up and walked over to her. Much to myself and my mother's surprise, he held her hand with both of his.

"Misako, I am worried about you, immensely in fact. I have the utmost concern for you. I want you to feel safe with whatever it is. I...I..." Divine stopped his sentence, looked down, taking a deep breath and looking back up to her.

"I love you."

I was shocked that he managed to say it. For months, no years, he had never been able to confess. However during this moment of concern focused on her more than himself he said it. I felt a bit proud for him there.

Naturally my mother looked at him with wide eyes as well. But after a while a smile blossomed on her face and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Divine...thank you so much..." they stayed like that for a while but when they separated I heard a bump on the microphone which could only mean the microphone had fallen so I could not hear a thing. But as I watched Divine talk with my mother his expression grew more and more surprised. What was going on? Eventually they stopped and Divine must have noticed the mic fell because he subtly picked it up and went to the bathroom. When he got there I began to hear him adjust the microphone but it must have been broken because I could not hear him. However I then heard my cell phone ring and I picked it up, the caller ID said Divine.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mikage? It's Divine. I found out the reason."

"Go on." I said with anticipation. I heard Divine sigh at the end though.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I said yes again and he paused for a bit before starting.

"Your mother was sent a request to visit your father in prison. I am taking her place because she told me she can't look at him again...Mikage."

"Mikage are you there?" My phone was nowhere near my head now, it was on the floor along with my jaw while my air left my body.

**A/n: Please Review or Comment, I am going to be away for two weeks in Italy. I will be in an area with no internet BUT I will try to get thsi story done while I am there. **


	13. Chapter 13

700 Days of Summer Ch 13

**A/N: I am back from Italy and here is ch 13 everybody...only now I am in England. Still now I am in a place with internet so here is ch 13 for ya and chs 14 and 15 are ready and are being checked. Let me know if there is anything I should improve on and thank you Scoob82101 for checking over.**

**Mikage's pov:**

It has been a week since I learned Divine was going to see my father and while I was more subtle than my mom I was absolutely shocked. Why did my father want to talk to my mom then instead of in the other years before? I had not heard from him since the day I visited him and he broke down in front of me. Had he changed in those years? Was he kinder, angrier, what had happened to him? The questions were eating away at me and then I looked into my hand and saw my cell phone with the highlighter across Divine's name. I had a plan ready but I was too nervous to try it. What if the meeting was meant to be private and dealt with matters I should not get involved in?

However the questions I wanted the answers to took over and I started calling Divine. As the phone rang my heart kept beating faster. I wanted to know what was going on, what had become of my dad. As soon as the phone stopped ringing my heart stopped for a split second.

"I was wondering when you were going to call about this." I smiled briefly before my face turned serious again.

"Divine, I want to know what has become of my father. Se I was thinking we used phones with video chat..."

"Now hold on for a minute Mikage, are you sure about this? Should we really watch the conversation, I don't think your father would appreciate it." I sighed and face-palmed myself. He did have a point and I did take that into consideration.

"You're right divine but...I don't know I am just curious about how he has been for the past few years and I want to know how he is doing." I could hear Divine sigh and he paused for a bit no doubt thinking about the situation.

"Alright. I suppose it is your father after all. now I should put a phone with a camera in the back to record so you can see what is going on?" I grew a bit excited and said yes.

"Very well, just promise me this the last bit of spying we are doing ever." I replied yes again and he hung up, preparing for tomorrow. I lied down on my bed thinking to myself again, but this time I was wondering why he would want to talk to my mom in the first place? Did something happen while he was in prison? I tried to ignore the question s when I went to bed but they just kept growing and growing by the hours that passed.

The next day I called Divine through video chat so that he had it ready before hand. I was in my room sitting upward waiting for him to pick up, the same feeling for when my phone was ringing yesterday applied here. Thankfully, he picked up and by the look of the screen it was in his shirt pocket. By the looks of things we was entering the prison and heading to the front desk.

"I am here to visit, Sato Sagiri." Divine said passing the papers to the woman at the desk.

"You don't look like a Misako, care to explain?" The woman asked, inspecting the papers. I grew a bit nervous, maybe we would not get to go inside.

"She could not come due to...personal reasons but I do have a written agreement from her to allow me to take her place." Divine said, passing the letter from my mother to her. The woman inspected it for a bit before putting it down.

"Very well Mr. Sayer, I shall call the guard to guide Mr. Sagiri to the visitor center. Follow Jacob, the guard by the door there, he will guide you there." Divine said thank you and followed the guard down the halls. Down the halls were various wanted posters for criminals, many of which looked like they were staring into your soul. I shuddered just by looking at them.

Eventually we reached a different room and on the right lied many booths with phones in them. I could see many people visiting the prisoners, friends, wives or children were there. It was depressing to look at, seeing someone separated from their loved ones and it made me wonder if some of them ever did their crimes similar to my dad's in the case of them not thinking straight. While there was the possibility that they were sneaking in something they should not have in prison, I could tell some of them looked sorry for what they did.

"Take booth twelve Mr. Sayer." The guard said and Divine naturally followed the instructions, walking down the booths until he came to his own. He sat down in the chair and he began tapping his fingers on the desk. I could assume he was as nervous as I was to see my father again. The very question of what could have changed the past few years was something I wish I could ask my father myself. I wish I had the mic again so I could let him know what to do but I just had to pray that he asked the questions that bothered me. Divine placed the phone at angle so I could see Divine's face and the expression of my father's when he would arrive. Then after a while I saw a guard come near the chair on the other side and I instantly knew what it meant. Then I saw an orange jumpsuit cloud the window and it began to sat down. Then I saw his face...my father.

His face had not changed much since the last time I saw him. There were signs of stress like early wrinkles and his face looked very depressed which I was fully expecting. However his brown hair, his bushy mustache, his thick build it was still there. If he was out of prison you could not tell the difference in his appearance before and after his incarceration. He picked up the phone nervously and sighed heavily into it no doubt, worried by just talking to someone outside of prison. Thankfully from what I remember the phones the prison used were cheap ones that were always so loud it might as well have been speaker phone, so I could hear everything.

"I am guessing you are not my ex-wife?" My father asked Divine. Divine took a deep breath and put his palm against his forehead.

"I am Divine Sayer, I am afraid Misako can't be here because of buisness matters, so she sent me instead." Sato chuckled but in that kind of way where you trying to take your midn off of things by just laughing or chuckling to cheer yourself up.

"Don't be afraid to tell me the truth, I know she is too scared to see me...I don't blame her. And I know who you are, you're that guy Misako met in high school. Glad to finally meet you." Divine smiled lightly before my father put his serious expression back on.

"I shouldn't have done what I did. No family should ever have to go through that. After I lost my job, then the alcohol...Even when I got a new job, things were looking hopeful but I had to fuck things up." I grew cold when I heard my father like this, it was like when I visited him years ago, he was no longer the happy family-man or the drunk monster, he was a broken man.

"How is she doing by the way?" Divine looked up looking at him and took a deep breath.

"She is doing surprisingly well, she is supporting Mikage and Kaoru very well." Dad jerked a little when he heard my name and face-palmed himself, looking ashamed for what happened. After a second or two he put his hand down and smiled lightly.

"Good. I'm glad Misako and Mika are moving on. They should just forget about me entirely, I'll only bring back bad memories when they think about me." Divine looked at my father sympathetically and tried to object to what he said.

"Misako and Mikage have both said that have had happy memories with you." My father held up his hand, as if saying divine should stop right there.

"Yeah, but how many of them can they look at the same way now?" I wanted to shout and tell him he's wrong right there. Those memories are still good ones even after what happened. My father taught me a lot about compassion and honor and here he was treating them as if they never happened. I think I Was beginning to tear up right there.

"Does she have a new boyfriend or husband?" My father asked. Divine grew extremely nervous since he was Misako's new boyfriend and had no idea how my father would react.

"Well...Sato...you see...I am her new boyfriend." My father's eyes widened but then grew a smile on his face which Divine looked shocked about.

"Good, knowing how much she talked about you and how you are good friends I assume you get along well?" Divine smiled and nodded.

"Very good, I am glad found someone who cares a lot about her...Now speaking of which, Divine can I request something?" Both of their expressions grew serious and Divine nodded once more.

"Please take good care of my family, Have fun with them, teach Kaoru's virtues she should learn and please for the love of God don't make the same mistakes as I did. Give them the love I showed them or more before I fucked it all up." My dad said, almost begging Divine, I thought I could even see a tear forming in his eye.

"I certainly will. I will make sure to care for them immensely." my father smiled, sniffing a bit.

"Thank you." My father than looked at Divine, sighing for a moment.

"Now Divine, I am going to leave prison tomorrow and I am boarding a train at New Domino station that goes all the way down to Kanto at 4 pm. However, I don't want anyone to know. Not my family, none of my friends, nobody. Please, it's best if I was removed from their lives entirely."

"Are you sure about that? I think some would want to say goodbye..." My father shook his head.

"No, they shouldn't. You should go now, forget you ever saw me. I am not needed in any of their lives ever.

Divine grimly looked at my father but sighed and stood up. He grabbed the phone and turned it off. While my father may not have wanted anyone to know, I knew and I wanted to say goodbye before he left. He was the man who helped raise me, how could I forget that? He me a lot of compassion and humility, I can't possibly let that go. The next day after school, I instantly knew where to go.

The next day, all throughout school I was focused on getting to the train station. So much so that sometimes my mind was taken away from what was happening. Even my friends noticed I was acting differently that day though I tried to play it off like it was nothing. However it was useless because at the end of the day, when I was rushing out of the school, I heard a voice asking me to wait a moment. when I turned around, just outside of my car, I saw Yusei, Aki and Jack all there.

"Mikage, why are you such a rush, what's going?" Aki asked me, worried. I looked at then, knowing I could not avoid the subject anymore. I sighed and prepared to talk, looking down on the ground as I did.

"I'm going to see my father...he's leaving to Kanto today at 4." Everyone's expressions became pure shock. Yusei gasped, Aki put her hands over her mouth and Jack yelled in confusion. I was expecting this kind of reaction, so I was prepared.

"Look, before the alcohol he was a wonderful man. I loved him but it's just that after the alcohol he became such a mess..." Jack stepped forward by my side and turned to Yusei and Aki. I looked at him confused.

"You told me when you visited your father in prison that he was apologizing and crying about what he did. Guys, he really is a good man and without him Mikage would not be the same girl we know today. Hell, even negative events have their positive consequences as Yusei became Aki's bodyguard to protect her from stuff like that again and if not for Mikage's experience with alcohol I'd probably still be a an alcoholic waste. I'm gonna help you look for your dad Mikage." I smiled at Jack and hugged him. I thanked him and then turned to Yusei and Aki who smiled as well.

"We'll help too." Yusei said. I was very thankful but did not have much time to talk as we had to get going. We all got in the car and I drove off to the train station.

As soon as we arrived, I got out of the car and ran into the big train station outrunning my friends and looking for the correct platform. I looked at a nearby billboard which had the train schedules and found the train my dad was going too was a couple platforms down. I ran there, avoiding any of the dozens of peoples there and made it to the platform. There, dead straight in front of me was my father, simply waiting for his train holding his bags. I smiled as I looked at him before beginning to run towards him.

"DAD!" I shouted running towards him. He turned to me looking confused before suddenly wrapped my arms around him. From the sound of his voice I could tell he had no idea what was going on.

"Excuse me but I think you have me mixed up for someone else." I looked up, looking at him straight in the eye. Suddenly his confused expression turned into one of awe.

"Mikage?" My father asked. I nodded my head. He dropped his bags and hugged me tightly. He shut his eyes, I thought I could even see a bit of a tear forming. He moved back a little as if he wanted to say something.

"Why are you here, how did you find me?"

"Why did you want to leave before saying goodbye to any of us?" I asked him. He looked at me nervous before taking in a deep breath.

"Mikage...after what I did...all those years...I just can't look at any of my family without becoming afraid of them myself. Much like how you should of me or better yet, forget about me." I hugged my dad tighter.

"You're wrong. Mom and I still remember you as a wonderful man before the alcohol. We don't to forget the good times and you should not either." My father smiled at what I said and we continued hugging befroe my dad put his hand through my hair.

"You look a lot like your mother with your hair this long...I am happy to have helped raise a beautiful daughter." I blushed lightly but continued smiling and thanked my father. I continued hugging him for a bit until I heard some footsteps coming near us. I looked towards the source to see it was the rest of the group, looking surprised at what they saw. I seperated from my father and pointed towards my friends.

"Father, these are some of my friends, I am sure you've met Aki?" My dad walked slowly over to Aki and Aki smiled nervously at him.

"Of course I have. It's wonderful to see you again, AKi. Don't feel bad about the knife thing, I deserved it." Aki giggled nervously.

"Actually I am over it now thanks to Mikage and the guy next to me." Aki said pointing to Yusei.

"I am Yusei Fudo. Aki's butler and somewhat of a bodyguard." Aki giggled at Yusei's description, happy to know Yusei respected her independence still.

"Ahh, a strong man if I have ever seen one. Now who are you?" My father asked coming near Jack. Jack gulped nervously and looked at my father as if he were a ghost.

"Um...I am Jack. Jack Atlas...I am..uhh." I began to look at the two of them nervous as well. I had no idea how my father would react to Jack being my boyfriend.

"He's Mikage's boyfriend." Aki said. My father looked Jack surprised before looking at me with the same amount of surprise. I blushed nervously at his reaction.

"Mr. Sagiri...I...I give your daughter all the respect in the world and actually...before we even started dating she helped me out in life. She got me off of alcohol and helped to get along with my stepfather, I am forever in her debt." My father smiled and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You thought I was going to be angry didn't you. Even before you told your story I already liked you. Please continue to treat my daughter well, love her when she needs it and protect her when she needs protection." My father said.

"Of course sir, I always will." My father turned to me, continuing to smile.

"You are like your mother even more Mika. You are like a doctor and you are healing people's problems." My father told me. I smiled back and thanked him, telling him I had someone to teach me.

"MIKAGE!" I heard a familiar voice yell. We all turned towards the entrance. Standing there was my mother. My father began to look at her in shock.

"Mikage what are you doing here? You are late coming home! If not for Divine telling me than I...I..." My mother began to say angrily before she noticed the man in front of her. Her limbs stopped in their place, her fiery eyes froze in shock and she began shaking, unable to finish her sentence. Her ex-husband was standing directly in front of her. Dad looked down to the ground, his head looked like it was hanging in shame and he began shaking himself. My mother slowly walked towards him, a tiny step at a time. When he was directly in front of her, she examined him to make sure it was real.

"Misako...I am sorry for everything." My mother looked up at my fathers' face, who tiled his head up a bit as well looking like he was about to cry.

"I am sorry about the alcohol, I am sorry about the abuse...You don't have to forgive me. I can understand why. I met your new boyfriend by the way. He seems wonderful, he will do a better job than me." Father said, sobbing a bit. He sniffed and then turned around to see the train coming. He picked up his bags and walked closer to the platform.

"I forgive you." my mother said. My father turned towards her, she was smiling but weakly as did my father after he heard her. He then turned to me and puts his bags down. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, giving me one last hug before he goes. I hugged him back as tightly as I could before we had to separate. He picked his bags back up and boarded the train. He waved goodbye to us and we waved back. He turned inward on the train and the door shut behind him. I could hear a train whistle blow, the train's wheels started turning.

And tears started falling from my eyes.

I started crying, I never cried too much before in my teenage life until then. I was sobbing so much it was if I could not breath. My entire body was cold and the only warmth was the tears falling on my hands.

The only other source of warmth was Jack hugging me gently. He whispered that it was time to go home and I looked at him nodding without crying as much as I could. He helped me up gently and we walked towards the exit.

Jack drove Yusei and Aki home whose home was thankfully on the way back from the station. However the drive home was completely silent. Not a word from my mother, me or even surprisingly Kaoru in the back seat.

There was not a sound from any of us until we got back to our home, Jack waiting at the front door. He We unlocked the door and walked inside. Me, my mother and Jack sat down on the couch while Kaoru played with her toys on the ground.

I started sniffling again. Tears were again falling from my eyes. Jack and my mother must have noticed and wrapped their arms around me.

"Mika, don't cry now. Dad would hate to know you were crying right now." My mother said. trying to calm me down.

"and I don't want the girl who practically saved my life to cry either." Jack said.

A smile grew on my face and Jack gently wiped my tears . My mother tightened her hold.

"Thank you..." I whispered to them. All the while, Kaoru was watching us with surprise.

"Mommy? We had a dad?" Kaoru asked. my mother nodded her head.

"What was he like?" My mother sighed.

"Sit down Kaoru and me and Mikage will tell you."

**Please let me know what to improve on and comment. I intended this chapter to be kind of a tearjerker and I have no idea if it worked or not but that is what I intended.**


	14. Chapter 14

**700 Days of Summer CH 14**

**A/N: Chapter 14, finished while I was in Italy, as always thank you Scooby for checking over and let me know what to improve on.**

**Crow's POV:**

It was almost two weeks until the end of school and with that the end of the mandatory school years. For me, I was not planning to go to college. I was going to use my summer to try to get signed and silly as it may sound. I would take any record label so long as it meant I could support my music. Heck I even upload a lot of "The Raven Kings" online to promote us. While we did get positive feedback, view wise we did not get that much. Heck even the rest of the band though that if we did not get signed that summer than it was off to college. Call me in over my head but I really thought we could make it , we just needed some word of mouth.

I thought a lot about this as I was walking up to the school roof where Sherry and Misty were chatting. I had been meaning to talk about something important for a while so why not after school? Whether or not we could get together as a legitimate couple or not. The question had been bugging all the way up to that point. For months I could not work up the nerve to ask her or even talk about stuff related to it but that day I finally managed to do it. I even brought some roses to give to her because I heard that was an instant way to a girl's heart. Yeah I was desperate but could ya blame me? I just hoped that Misty by that point did not think that all I wanted was sex and me being nice was just a way to stay as sexfriends.

As for the song I know you are probably wondering no it was not finished though I was halfway done. We decided to focus on schoolwork and performances at bars and school etc, rather than focus too much on different songs. Besides the album was almost done with just that one song needing to be finished.

I near the door that led to the roof when I had finished my thoughts. However I stood there in place, frozen. I was almost about to just run downstairs and forget all about it but I kept telling myself to press on. I breathed deeply several times, held the roses tightly and put my hand on the doorknob. I turned it slowly and opened the door slowly as well. That's when I noticed some voices. I could hear Misty and Sherry chatting, in the middle of a conversation. I decided to keep the door partially open and let them continue. I thought maybe what they were talking about could be interesting.

"So that vas my day. Though Misty, I've been meaning to ask. How are things between you and Crow? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" Sherry asked. I thought to myself that it was perfect timing Though at the same time I wondered if sherry knew our situation.

"Wait, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Misty asked confused.

"Every band practice you stay over at Crow's place and stay at his place for the night. What is going on?" I blushed knowing that this meant our secret was out to another person. Misty looked down nervously.

"Yes...I guess you figured it out...we are...sexfriends I guess you could call us." I almost fainted when Misty admitted the truth. But then weirdly enough I saw Sherry put her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Hey no vorries, that's your own personal life. I am not going to miss with it. Though have you ever considered actually becoming a couple? He seems like a nice guy." I looked up instantly. Misty asked a question I was going to ask and I did not even have to say anything.

"I don't think he wants to." I looked at her confused, energy dropped. Where did that come from?

"I think he just wants sex like those other perverts but unlike them he is at least trying to be nice." Misty explained, my expression losing color as she did.

"Actually, I gave up on love years ago after I found out a lot of the boys at school here were creeps who just wanted to have sex with me. Crow is probably no different but he is actually trying to be nice." Misty said.

"That does not sound like Crow at all." Sherry said, sounding a little bitter. Misty smiled but grimly.

"Well that's what a lot of people said about some of the pervos at this school but the truth later comes out."

By this point my face was so drained I was transparent like ice. Come to think of it I was frozen like ice to. I just could not comprehend what Misty just said. The only movement to come out of me was my head tilting down in depression. I worked up the courage to tell her I wanted to be her boyfriend for nothing. While I would have loved to go out there and confess, I thought she would not believe me.

I dropped the flowers on the ground, while they made very little noise when they hit the ground, they sounded like iron dropping to me. I pushed the door back forward gently so that they would not hear me. I turned around and walked slowly downstairs, not looking back at the door. However when I reached the lower level near the door which lead to the fourth floor, I heard the door upstairs open. I stopped in my tracks, I could hear Misty's voice again.

"Hey what are these doing here?" Misty asked. By the ruffling sound I guess she found the flowers.

"There is a note inside." Sherry said.

That note was there just in case I still couldn't confess but I'd still get my message across. It read:

_Hey Misty, here these flowers for ya. Anyhow this may sound weird but...would you like to be a couple? No more sexfriends but an actual boyfriend, girlfriend relationship. I had been meaning to ask for the past few months but I could not work up the nerve. _

_From Crow._

After she finished reading the note I ran quickly downstairs not listening to anything Misty would have said after. I dashed outside and got in my van with all the band equipment to get home. I floored the accelerator to get home as fast as I could

I later got in my house and locked the door. I walked slowly in my bedroom, head down and me completely silent. I entered my bedroom and saw the notepad on the bed with the song on it. I grew a bit frustrated just looking at it and I put it in my drawer, wanting to never see it again. I had lost my muse and in turn my motivation to complete the song so it did not matter. I sat down on my bed and fell back on it. I sighed, and began to wonder what Misty did after she read the note?

**Mikage's pov:**

After school on Saturday I got in my car and drove too Misty's home. She had called me the day before and by the sound of it she needed my help badly. She did not specify what she was having trouble with, only that she needed my help and to come over when I could. While I could not on Friday, I certainly could on Saturday. On the way there I wondered what she could have been calling about. I literally had no idea what the problem could have been. Normally I could tell something by the person's actions when I see them but I had only one class with Misty and even then she looked perfectly happy. I kept wondering what had happened?

When I arrived I ran as fast as I could to the entrance. After ringing the doorbell, Misty's dad came to the door. His face looked as if he was worried about something and by my guess it was probably Misty.

"Thank you for coming. She won't come out of her room at all. Not even when we put food out for her by the door. Please talk to her, find out what's wrong and if there is anything we can do please let us know." Misty's father asked me, almost begging. I nodded quickly and headed upstairs. Looking around the seventh floor I was amazed by Misty's home. But when I noticed a big pile of various foods in front of a door I knew whose room I had found. I walked slowly down the hall and came to the front of her door. I gently put the food to the side and knocked on the door.

"Please leave me alone dad." I heard Misty say, no, sob is the better word. I had never heard Misty upset like this before and I grew increasingly worried about her.

"It's Mikage. May I come in?" I heard silence from the other side before I heard a click coming from the door. I opened it gently and shut the door behind me and locked it for privacy. When I saw Misty she is sitting on her bed, knees to her chest and arms around them. She had a dark expression on her face but the weirdest thing I noticed was the dress she was wearing. I walked slowly towards her and sat next to her on the bed. She still had not said a word since I came in.

"That's a lovely dress you have on." I said nicely, not sure how to start the conversation. Misty turned to me and attempted a smile but it was a false smile and you could tell she felt depressed still.

"It was a gift from Crow." I got a straight answer, no more, no less. I wanted to ask more about the dress but I had other things to ask.

"Misty, why did you call me?" I asked, Misty's expression turning back into a frown and turning back to her knees.

"You're good at solving people's problems. Solve mine please." Misty said. I was going to ask what her problem was but then I noticed she passed me a note and I took it. unfolding it showed it was a note from Crow asking about starting a real relationship. I smiled at the fact that he mustered up the courage to finally ask.

"What's wrong? This should be good news. You finally found someone who really does like you and wants to be your boyfriend." Misty's grip around herself tightened.

"Me and Sherry at the end of school yesterday were chatting and Sherry brought up mine and Crow's relationship. I told her that I thought Crow was in it just for sex but that at least he was being nice about it. I think Crow heard everything." I sighed at what she said, I had to tell her everything Crow told me.

"Crow is not like that at all. After your first night together he started having romantic dreams with him and you which he found weird to have right after sex. He became your sexfriend so that he could be closer to you and find out if he really did love you, not just for sex. He had been keeping his a feelings a secret until now because he was nervous and that he was afraid you would reject him and that telling someone you love them after becoming a sexfriend is not the most romantic image in the world." I said. Misty turned to me surprised.

"H-how do you know all of this." Misty asked, confused.

"He told me all of this and I had been helping him try to tell you his feelings." I said.

Misty looked back down and I could faintly see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh god...what have I done? I took the only guy whose ever really liked me and just tossed him in the garbage." Misty looked like she was about to burst, but I knew instantly what to do. I stood up and grabbed a nearby phone on her bedside. I held it in front of her and she looked at it surprised.

"It may not be too late. Call him, maybe you can talk about things with him. Put it on speakerphone so I can hear as well so I can give you advice in case the conversation does not go how you intended." Misty nodded nervously and took the phone. Her fingers struggled to press the buttons due to what happened. How would Crow react? Would he be happy to make up or be bitter about it? These were questions that were littered throughout my mind and I assume Misty's as well.

After ringing for a while, we heard a click which almost sounded like an echo due to atmosphere in the room.

"Hello?" Asked a tired sounding Crow.

"Hey Crow, it's Misty...I want to talk about something. Is that ok?" Misty asked, not sure about the conversation or if she was doing things right.

"...What about?" Crow asked. Misty sighed and looked at me nervously. I smiled and gestured the "go on" motion.

"Well...It's about Friday...I feel like...look I'm...I am so sorry about what I said I had no idea you were there." Misty asked, afraid to talk to the guy whose feelings she hurt.

"It's fine...you had no idea...Look right now is not a good time to talk about this and I think this should be something we talk about face to face...How about after finals on Wednesday we talk about this? We should focus on the exams and it will give us both time to think about this." Crow asked actually sounding just as nervous as Misty. I don't blame him, it was a subject matter that was hard to talk about with anyone.

"That works well...thank you Crow. See you on Wednesday." Misty said, hanging up the phone and sighing one more time. She looked towards me and smiled nervously.

"You can go home now. You should study for finals, I'm going to start too." Misty told me in a voice that tried to sound like everything was fine. While I wanted to stay and talk about things further she was right about finals. It was the most stressful time of any highschooler and this did not help. On the way home I thought about whether or not things were going to go well for Misty and Crow. I wanted them to make up and hopefully become a couple but fate might tell me otherwise. Unlike with the exams this was not my own problem so I could not solve it. But throughout that weekend and until I heard results I prayed things would be alright.

**Crow's POV:**

On Wednesday. I was at home waiting around in my living room. I had finally finished all my finals. I probably did not do so well on my math final considering I was distracted by Misty that day but for my other finals for English, History and Science I think I did rather well considering I went into all finals mode those days and tried my best it Misty out of my mind. I failed to get her completely out of my head but it certainly was better. All that was left for me was too wait for Misty and hopefully fix this whole thing. And just when I started thinking about finals I heard my doorbell ring. I instantly ran over and opened the door.

"Hey Crow, ready for band practice?" I heard Kiryu ask. I had completely forgotten we had scheduled practice for that day, I had been so focused on Misty that I forgot. Hell even if I continued, I'd be so focused on Misty that I would suck.

"Yeah sorry guys, plans changed. I have some stuff to do." the band looked at me confused. I sighed knowing I would have to explain.

"You see Me and Misty have a bit of a si..." I tried to say before Sherry's eyes widened and she interrupted me.

"Say no more, I completely understand. Come on guys we got to give him some privacy, I'll explain everything. For now let's go get some food." Sherry told the band. They looked at her confused but agreed and got back in Sherry's car. I thanked Sherry who told me it was no problem before ehading off and I was once again alone.

After Sherry left, it felt like hours had been passing by while I waited for Misty. Nothing else had been happening while I was waiting. It was as if the universe was playing a joke on me like that part earlier with Sherry and the band was just something to taunt me. I tried listening to some music but even that did not help. I changed positions on my couch many times but all for the same purpose, to just wait for her.

Then I began to wonder about some things. Was Misty afraid to come talk to me? I was somewhat the victim in this so it could be possible that she feels so bad about what she did that it could be the reason why she was taking so long. I scratched that thought saying to myself it was probably some family matters, traffic or school. Maybe she had something to do. I kept coming up with excuses or ideas, time went by no faster than it already was and if anything it just got me more worked up, until suddenly...

I heard the doorbell ring.

I looked at my watch, I was surprised to see only 30 minutes had passed while I was waiting. But I forgot that and ran to the door. Before I opened the door, I breathed in and out and wiped the sweat off my head and opened the door. She looked surprisingly normal and calm considering what had been happening and she smiled but it was the type of smile you would wear to say "Yay, nothing is wrong...oh god something is horribly wrong." Sadly I was wearing the same expression.

I welcomed her inside and we began walking to my room. We had not said anything yet. Our expressions changed to neutral but nothing yet. Even when we sat down on my bed it was straight silence for a bit.

"So Crow are..." I looked towards Misty looking like I was about to melt. Sweat was falling down from my face and my eyes were comically wide. I think Misty was bit surprised by my expression.

"Sorry, I gotta go calm down, I'll talk to you when I am." I said quickly, running over to the bathroom in my room. I turned the sink on and splashed myself with some water to get rid of the sweat. After about the 9th time I did this I looked up at my face. I looked like I was in no condition to talk with anyone, hell I could not tell whether there was sweat or water on my face, either way I was a mess. I tried to take deep breaths but deep turned to be gasping like a fish out of water for me. I just started staring in the mirror for a bit trying to calm down. I thought that I would never be able to talk to her.

But then out of nowhere I started hearing something

_I was alone in my room at night_

_Couldn't get any sleep._

_I began thinking of her_

_instead of all those sheep._

_She had been thrown care-less-ly by the blind ones_

_I could see her well but blind to my own emotions_

_I wanted to give her the time of her life_

_fly across the skies, the cities and oooceans._

Was it a joke? Was my mind playing tricks on me, I thought I could hear my song. I peaked through my bathroom door. And I saw the unthinkable...to me anyways, Misty singing my song.

_Later on then we started to know each other more_

_But I had much to learn about her and myself_

_For several months_

_Confession stayed dormant on the shelf._

_My mind was completely Misty, my whole life was dimly lit_

_And yet she guided me through all of it._

I was surprised by her singing. She could have been a member of the band if she wanted to! Hell I was not finished with the song yet, that was all I got. Yet she sung it like it was the whole song. It calmed me down and I felt happy. I even smiled, I walked out of the bathroom door and walked behind her. She turned to me surprised but saw my calm smile and smiled back at me.

"You have a beautiful voice." I said. Misty giggled a bit.

"Thank you, this song is really good! How are you with the instrumentals and the rest of the song?" Misty asked eagerly.

"Instrumentation I am still working on, as for the rest of the song, I haven't gotten everything in yet, the story of the song still needs a finale." Misty than began to smile kindly at me and wrapped her arms around me. I was a bit surprised naturally.

"I think you based this song on me? Am I right?" I nodded nervously.

"Then I have the perfect finale for you. I read your note, Crow I do. I want to be a real couple and I am sorry for what happened." I smiled like an idiot and hugged her back as lovingly as I could. Trying to embrace the moment along with Misty.

"Let's forget all about that. I love you Misty." Misty than looked into my eyes lustfully as did I.

"I love you too." Misty said almost whispering before I stood up as high as I can to reach her beautiful lips. When I did I trapped them within my own. We moved them around, not caring about anything that happened or even anything that could happen at that moment. It was all about us. When we were done and we hugged for a bit I got the notepad and began working on the song, with Misty by my side to help.

**A/N: Please let me know what to improve on. One more chapter to go! It's almost done. **


	15. Chapter 15

700 Days of Summer Ch 15

**A/N: Well here we are at Ch 15 of 700 Days of Summer; by far the biggest fanfic I have ever made and the last one I am going to make at more than 8 chapters long because it took a lot out of me to write this thing! However it also was the story that helped me mature more as a writer. In the early days of my fanfics I wrote some poorly written and silly stuff and even after Jack Atlas Shrugged they were not all that good. 700 Days is a story I honest to god, love. To me, everything was perfect here. Thanks to this it lead to better stories like the Roses and Stars rewrite and my favorite fanfic I have ever written, Rain of Leaves. I may be exhausted but I was amazed at how much people loved this story. It is by far my most popular and well received story which makes me very happy. So to all of you, thank you. And yes, I am going to do that special thanks to... thing I do with every long chapter story because you know why not? Sorry if I miss some people. Special thanks to...**

**Scooby82101 for checking over and her great suggestions!**

**Yamisakura88 at DA for reviewing and favoriting**

**Seeker Heart on FF for reviewing**

**ProChampionDuelistA.K. for reviewing, favoriting and following**

**Yusfishfulgirl on DA for favoriting and continuously commenting**

**Kawaiiprincesschan on DA for commenting, favoriting and her comments that made me laugh**

**Considering how many reviews, comments and favorites on both DA and FF I have for this I can't list all of you but these were a few standouts to me but don't take that the wrong way, I love all of you! And I want to hug every single one of you. I never expected this kind of feedback! Now onto the story!**

**Aki's POV:**

It was over, the end of the school year and with that, mandatory school in general. High school was pretty crazy for me; a lot had happened and changed. Not just for me even, everybody I knew as well. I had not planned on any of this happening in just two years. Relationships had started, people had changed, and it was all so crazy. However, through the downside of things we all carried on and here we are now.

For the end of the school year, we were all invited along with a couple people we knew to a party Misty was having in her backyard that night. Her backyard was huge with stone paths, a stage at the back with lights set up, a gazebo to the far left of the stage, and even a fountain near the entrance. It was all very impressive. I had come in my nicest red dress and Yusei went in his white suit that my dad gave him. Naturally Yusei ran up to Crow who was preparing to play with his band while I walked around for a bit. I went over to a table near the entrance to grab some food before I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, did not mean ta bump into ya," said a rather rough sounding giant. A smile grew on my face.

"Haro!" Haro turned to me and smiled and hugged me as did I to him. I noticed his once greasy black hair was surprisingly clean now. My once bully was suddenly rather polite.

"Who'd have thought dat the end of the year would come so soon?" Haro said while I nodded in agreement, then I noticed a familiar red haired girl with sly eyes come near.

"Well now Haro I hope you aren't cheating on me with our friend Aki here." The girl said in an obviously joking voice.

"Kitsune! Oh my god, I did not expect you guys." I said.

"Well we did meet unexpectedly so we would obviously come unexpectedly." Kitsune said then began chuckling.

I shrugged and let out an awkward laugh then said, "I guess so."

Kitsune smiled at me before her eyes widened. "Say Haro, did you tell her yet?" She asked looking up at Haro.

"No, but I will now! Kitsune and I have gone steady!" I looked at them surprised.

"That's right, we are in love." Kitsune said while hugging (what she could of) her boyfriend. I was growing rather excited.

"That's wonderful! I am so happy for you two." Then I noticed Haro looking down in a rather depressing manner to the floor.

"Yeah but we gotta break up cause we are going to different colleges." Haro said sighing. Kitsune looked to him with a rather annoyed expression.

"Now hold on! Who said we were not going to see each other again. We'll see each other in the summer and who knows maybe we'll get married after college!" Kitsune said energetically and optimistically. Haro looked at her surprised.

"Ya, really think so?" Kitsune giggled and hugged her boyfriend.

"I don't think so, I know so." Haro wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and lifted her up and kissed her on his lips. I smiled at their energy, I hoped me and Yusei had a future like that and I wished them luck. I smiled and then told them goodbye before walking off and gave them some privacy.

Actually while I was walking away I was beginning to think about the future. I have a feeling that there might be a 50/50 chance of me and Yusei breaking up since we were going off to different colleges. It actually got me worried. Though considering how optimistic those two were I did not lose hope either. Whatever surprises the adult life will hit me with; I was going to be ready.

Speaking of Yusei from earlier, when I walked closer to the stage I caught up with him talking with my dad. They both turned to me smiling.

"Why hello Aki, having fun?" My dad asked.

"Yep." I said while nodding. I then turned towards Yusei and pulled him away from my dad for a bit. I whispered to him that it was time to tell him; all the while my dad looked at us confused. Yusei nodded nervously and we turned to him and walked closer to my father.

"Umm, Dad, we have a confession to make." My dad began to look at me rather worried.

"Me and your daughter, Mr. Izayoi...have been dating for the past two years. I know you hired me to protect your daughter and..." Suddenly though my dad started laughing and seemed surprisingly happy.

"You thought I was going to be angry? I am happy for you two! I am glad you two got along so well. To be honest I was not expecting you two to get along so well to this point. I am happy for you two immensely." Me and Yusei looked at each other happy and surprised. My father looked at us, no doubt, amused by our reaction. Then he walked closer towards Yusei and turned to him.

"Now Yusei, come with me, we have some things to discuss about you and my daughter." Yusei gulped nervously and then turned to me with an "Oh god help me!" expression...but I just smiled evilly as I let them walk off, letting dad talk to Yusei about some stuff he already knows or stuff he probably does not want to know.

After a while, Yusei came back with a naturally disturbed look. I decided not to talk about what he went through considering it was something I'm sure he would like to forget. But the main reason he came back to the front of the stage, along with everyone else, was for the band. Crow had his electric guitar in his hands, on stage ready. Bruno had his bass ready, Sherry with her cello, Kiryu with his drums; everyone was pumped. Crow stepped up to the mic and tapped on it, testing it.

"Thank you, everyone for letting us perform tonight." Crow chuckled nervously before he could even finish what he was going to say.

"I have been working on this song for a long time now and...Only with the help of someone very special to me was I able to get it done." Crow looked towards Misty and everyone looked to her while she smiled nervously.

"Misty, this is for you." Crow started strumming away on his guitar as people started cheering and the rest of the band started playing along.

_I was alone in my room at night_

_Couldn't get any sleep._

_I began thinking of her_

_Instead of all those sheep._

_She had been thrown care-less-ly by the blind ones_

_I could see her well but blind to my own emotions_

_I wanted to give her the time of her life_

_Fly across the skies, the cities and oooceans._

People started clapping along to the song, I think I even saw someone take a table candle and used it as a faux lighter. I had to giggle at that.

_Later on then we started to know each other more_

_But I had much to learn about her and myself_

_For several months_

_Confession stayed dormant on the shelf._

_My mind was completely Misty, my whole life was dimly lit_

_And yet she guided me through all of it._

Crow's strumming got a bit more energetic for the chorus and I began to feel so proud of Crow. He finally finished his big song.

_We had our quarrels and fights,_

_We were together on the best of nights_

_And yet I was blind and mute_

_Going nowhere in my long pursuit._

_And yet some time, somehow_

_I'd be with her, that was my vow._

_My mind was completely Misty, my whole life was dimly lit_

_And yet she guided me through all of it._

Crow started strumming once again and the band grew more and more energetic. I couldn't help but cheer, they had done an amazing job with the song. I looked at Misty to see she was crying tears of joy over the song. Then the song grew quiet and I could hear faint sounds of Crow strumming while Sherry played her cello slowly as well.

_A couple months later, I finally spoke up._

_I told her everything, not a detail left out._

_I looked directly in her eyes, as did she_

_It's the same for me too, without a doubt._

Then Crow finished playing and everybody applauded. Crow sighed looking at everyone, smiling exhausted. The band took a bow to the crowd and Crow thanked everybody.

Then I noticed that on my left Godwin and Jack had been watching the whole time. I noticed that Godwin seemed intrigued at Crow's performance. He was not smiling but hey that was Godwin for you. He walked towards Crow and I got a little closer to investigate myself.

"Hello, Crow, a very good show you put on." Godwin said in his business man voice.

"Oh thank you sir." Crow said a bit intimidated at Godwin's sudden appearance.

"You appear to work hard in the field of music. I am in charge of a record label and I would like to sign you and your band for it." Crow and I look at him shocked Crow looked back at his band who also looked at Godwin surprised.

"You're serious, you are not just joking?" Crow asked.

"I do not joke." Godwin said sternly. Crow immediately got to his knees and started thanking him over and over again before jumping up and running towards his band jumping up and celebrating. Crow just looked like the happiest guy on earth. But then out of nowhere he suddenly gained an angry expression and turned to Jack.

"Yo Jack! Why didn't you tell me Godwin was in charge of a record company?" Crow asked.

Jack chuckled a bit. "Well let's just say there was a reason I brought him along." Jack said in his cocky tone. Crow chuckled too and went back to the band to continue playing. I then noticed however Godwin looking behind him and he seemed confused. I looked in his direction and all I could see was Martha from the orphanage. What was the problem? Obviously I got a little closer to investigate.

"Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere?" Godwin asked. Martha giggled a bit.

"Yes. Yes you do, Roosevelt." Now I was confused! Why did she call him Roosevelt?

"Excuse me, but what did you call me?"

"Surely you must remember my name? Martha Washington ring a bell?" Godwin's eyes sprang open and he started investigating her body, confused.

"I certainly do. It has been years Martha, even decades." Martha started looking at the ground while still smiling. A mix of depression yet happiness.

"Yes I am sorry. But you see I just..." Godwin held up his hand telling her to hold on. I noticed a surprisingly depressed look on his face.

"I received your letter, though I must say I wish you had said goodbye properly. Then it would have given me a chance to say goodbye to you. It has made me a bit bitter for all these years," Martha began looking depressed as well. "but I completely understand why you did it. You wanted to start helping as soon as possible. I would have only gotten in the way." Martha looked up at Rex surprised and Rex tried putting on a smile which while a bit awkward to me considering the Godwin we knew, still came off nicely.

"I'll be sure to make a donation to the orphanage but I would like to make them in person." Godwin said walking off back towards Crow's band. Martha smiled at him and I began to figure out what they were talking about. When I finally figured it all out I smiled as well. I left out some details, as I would learn but still I felt happy for them for the same reason.

Then after a while I heard Yusei and the rest of the group calling me and I instantly ran over. They were about to have a toast to the night and no way was I going to miss out. Yusei quickly poured a glass of water, accidently spilling some on himself. All ten of us, Yusei, me, Crow, Misty, Jack, Mikage, Carly, Kiryu, Sherry, and Bruno raised our glasses to the air and clung them together.

"To the future!" We all shouted in unison.

After that line I started wondering what the future held. What was in store for me?

Well I have an answer. Let me tell you, while there were definitely surprises, I was quite happy with what happened over those next few years. And it is not just me saying that, almost everyone I've told you about would say that too.

Kitsune and Haro who were so worried about breaking up did for a while but as they said, right after college they got back together! Kitsune is now a social worker at the school while Haro is the gym teacher and I hear from Kitsune about how his kids don't screw around when he is teaching. Carly finally achieved her dream of becoming a reporter for a newspaper. What a shock I know, but her work ethic is amazing, even working when she does not have to, she is even going to work in television soon although some are critical of her going too far to get a story.

Crow's band finished their album and due to both the band and all of us suggesting he do so, they released Crow's song called "Misty" (subtle, I know). Amazingly it went to number 7 on the US Billboard chart which amazed Crow since he had no idea the song would be that popular in Japan, let alone the States. The band is still popular too which still amazes Crow since after their first single's success he thought he would be a one hit wonder but no, he's still popular. Misty is working as a model and modeled for the band's album and as I am narrating they are currently steady and are trying to keep their relationship strong unlike some other celebrities. Hell, Crow has been planning on proposing for a while but as with before he is nervous though we still encourage him. Bruno and Sherry have similar goals though they are already married and are quite a subject of conversation in France apparently. We don't hear much from Kiryu though when we ask him how things are doing he keeps saying that he is the drummer in a popular band and nothing can top it although we do hear about Kiryu wanting to be in a relationship sometimes.

Jack became an Olympic swimmer and also part time male model. Even though he hasn't won a gold medal yet, he keeps trying every 4 years and he says his greatest motivator is Mikage. Speaking of her, she and Jack got married and is Jack's secretary and are expecting their first child soon. Both are really excited about it and Jack says he wants to win a medal even more now, to make his kid proud. Misako and Divine finally got married though Divine was too nervous to propose and waited 3 years to pop the question though Misako was happy to wait. Misako is still a doctor and even works part time at the school as a nurse and naturally meets up with Divine there. Kaoru is in her sophomore year and I got to be honest, sometimes I wonder how high school is going for her, I wonder if she has any stories to tell.

Yusei fixes cars, bikes, etc. and even tests vehicles for various companies. As for me I am a voice actress for a lot of stuff, primarily TV shows. Me and Yusei are happily married and while we may have our arguments like any couple would, the positive outweigh the negative and we compromise and later we make fun of it. Being with him is a lot of fun and after a stressful day it's always great to see him at home waiting for me.

The entire group still sees each other and we talk about our problems and our positives. Hell, Jack's home is a short drive away from ours. However, while I must say that while this part of my life, like my teenage life has been great, I still have more things in my adult life coming.

I will be ready. I got my war face on.

**A/N: and we are DOOOOOOONE! Wasn't that a fun ride? We went through our ups and downs, our sad moments, our funny moments, but now it's time for this story to end. Thank you everyone, Thank you Scooby82101 thank you for your support, please let me know what to improve on...I feel like I'm forgetting something... oh, right!. Ok so right after my one shot "Surprise & Miracles" I will work on "Rose Petal Rain" immediately. OH! and I am working on a doujin called "I want you to feel safe" which I will make sure to put as much effort into as I can while still working on Rose petal rain. There might be some delays to the doujin while writing it or Rose petal Rain while writing it, though I am gonna make sure they come out on a basis. Don't worry. See you all later!**


End file.
